


Daughter of the League

by TheDrift



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 121
Words: 68,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was raised in the League of Assassins. The only 'friend' she had was heir to the Demon, Damian Al Ghul. Friends weren't common in the Leauge, so they kept it quiet.Marinette never liked death... or liked to kill, but here she was, a dog for the League. She would've complained to Damian like she normally did, but he had left. He had left poor little Marinette Dupain-Cheng to fend for herself alone in the League of Assassins...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 635
Kudos: 1209





	1. F*ck you, Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun... and angsty and fluffy and just bleh in general.

It had always bothered Marinette that she wasn't allowed to know where Damian had gone. She was sad at first, of course, but then that sadness turned to anger. Why did he get to leave? Was he just better than her?

Impossible.

They were equally matched, in wits, and in strength. She practiced even harder, waiting for the day when she could finally flee. She was pushed even harder, now that Damian wasn't there to vouch for her.

At last, the day that she had waited for was here. Her escape. It was a long battle. And, at the cost of her mother's life, she was free.

She fled to Paris, where her father was. He was never introduced to Marinette. Sabine had left with the baby, but mainly to protect Tom. And so, she started her new life in Paris.

She thought that she could finally catch a break, but _noooo_ , Paris just _had_ to be under the control of Hawkmoth (stupid name).

All Marinette wanted was a break, so it took her three years to conquer Hawkmoth, who was, surprise surprise, Gabriel Agrest. They would've had him sooner if the mangy cat hadn't let his emotions get involved. 

By then, the league had caught on that she was in Paris. So she took the Miracle Box and fled to America, leaving behind only three Miraclui. 

She hadn't met to make friends, but, of course, life happened. 

Chloe Bourgeois, Luka, and Kagami. The bee, the snake, and the dragon, she had left behind. She wasn't so heartless that she would leave them without protection. 

So she went to America, more specifically, Gotham. She read up on it first, of course.

She had quickly figured out all of the 'secret' identities of the heroes of Gotham, plus all the surrounding heroes just incase. 

She honestly wondered how they had not outted themselves yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miracle box in hand, she went to her quaint little apartment by Crime Ally. She placed wards over her apartment, then hid the box in the walls. 

The apartment itself was absolutely horrid. The sink was leaking out rust-colored water, but she could have Tikki purify it. The fridge was broken and everything was moldy. The wood floor was _also_ rotting, and the ceiling was leaking in places. 

She could live with that. The young assassin quickly set up shop. She had a blanket and a few candles for meditating and decided that she could just use her backpack as a pillow. 

Now for school enrollment. She wasn't savage and thought she might as well blend in.

Gotham Academy, here she comes... probably with arson and pyrotechnics. 


	2. Yes, I have blue hair. No, I'm not an anime girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes a new friend and convinces Mari not to set fire to the school.

Jon was kind of bummed that Damian wouldn't be able to attend the first week of school with him. 

Something about the Teen Titans being emotional babies and needing a nanny. 

Jon hadn't paid much attention as he probably should have. _Butttttt,_ on the other hand, he had heard a rumor that a new student was coming to the Academy. 

French, is what he had heard. And cute, but that didn't matter. 

But when that girl walked into his classroom, his eyes widened. Scars all over her body, along with broken bones that never really healed all the way. 

He felt like puking. 

She shouldn't even be alive. And what was she, sixteen? Yeah, she was only sixteen years old, like him. 

What even. 

She had a cute little red turtle neck on (despite it being only 40 degrees out), long pair of faded blue jeans, hair done in two french braids, and a beanie on top of that. 

(IK that GA probably has a uniform but for the sake of style lets say that it doesn't) 

Her glasses were like Jon's, except pink. She had on a silver ring to go along with it. 

"Hello, I'm Marianne Dupain! I'm sixteen and I just moved to Gotham!" She sounded like she had more pep than him. 

The class resounded with a 'Hello, Marianne' before starting the lesson. 

She sat in the back, to his right. He just gaped at her. She smiled right back.

Throughout the rest of the school day, he saw as she subtly denied any attempts as friends, but was still a little ray of sunshine.

She did, however, go out of her way to make friends with him. 

And really, how could he deny? She was a ray of sunshine and was already trending on Twitter #GothamsMoonlight and #PrincessOfGotham

By the end of the school day, everyone wanted to be her friend and Jon was the only exception.

Though, others still questioned her.

_'is that blue hair?'_

_'Are you an anime girl?'_

_'Oh, cool! What anime are you from?'_

*********

By Thursday, Jon was learning how chaotic the 'Moonlight of Gotham' really was. 

She wanted to set the school on fire after both of them having a long talk about how much they hated it. 

Jon had to grab the lighter out of her hands, and she retaliated with a pout. 

The next day, he had asked her why she was only friends with him.

"I dunno, Jon," she shrugged. They were sitting on the steps of the School. "I don't have friends who can't protect themselves. It makes me worry." 

"And what makes you think I can protect myself?" He goaded, nudging her lightly. 

"You're Superboy?" She said, frowning at him. Jon's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't tell you I knew, did I?" 

He shook his head, quiet as a mouse in church.

"I was supposed to," she muttered, mainly to herself. "Well, it's kind of obvious. Glasses don't solve everything." 

Jon swallowed back the bile that had risen in his throat. Marianne seemed to notice. 

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell," she said with a laugh. "I'm not heartless." 

So Jon figured, that she was true to her word. Plus, if she wasn't, his dad could always put her someplace else. 

**********

The week had come and gone. Marinette gave a breath of relief. Damian didn't even go to her school, otherwise, she would have seen him. 

And she didn't.

So she could blissfully live out her life until they found her little hiding spot. 

Gotham was _okay_ at best. The cold made it hard for her though. She needed to bundle up, otherwise, she would go into hibernation. 

She had also dyed her hair a little bit blue, rather than plain pitch black. 

It wasn't much, but it was slowly transforming her into something that _wasn't_ the league's dog. 

And that was good enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @HazyAfternoons  
> Just saw the #MoonlightOfGotham walking down Crime Ally. What's a sweet little thing doing in a place like that?  
> Stay safe, Gothamites!


	3. Mini Catwoman Bats Superboy Across the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bats a thousand.

"That's a lie," Jon said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. He and Marianne were currently in a little coffee shop playing Go-Fish. "Your heart rate isn't even budging that much when you lie!" 

Marianne took a sip from her black coffee. "No, no it doesn't," she smiled coyly. 

A few more rounds later, she won. "Cheater," Jon huffed, throwing the cards down. She smiled, then bit her lip, as if contemplating something.

"Marianne isn't my real name," she said. "It's Marinette." Jon looked up at her, then started to shuffle the cards. She glared at him. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Nope," he said. She let out a sigh, then smiled. 

"Then let's finish our game," she said. 

Three games of Jenga, two of monopoly, and five more of Go-Fish, the friends decided to actually do their homework. 

Marinette finished hers in record time, while Jon struggled with his. 

She smiled over her second cup of steaming coffee. 

"Need help, cowboy?" She asked, eyeing the horrid monstrosity that is Algebra Two.

" _Yes!"_ He nearly shouted. He started praising her as she helped him through equations and such. About an hour later, his homework was finished. 

"Now," Marinette said, packing up her books, "I have to get back to my apartment, but you'll survive English, right?"

"Si, mi amiga," he nodded. She punched him in the arm, grabbed her coffee, and left the shop. 

The rest of her weekend was spent holed up in her apartment with her kwamis. 

She stole food for them, but not enough for herself, so by Monday, she was looking a little pale and was starting to dread going to school.

Though she was told by Plagg and Tikki that that was normal for mortals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian woke up bright and early, getting ready for the new school year. 

He packed his bag, kissed Alfred the cat goodbye, and went with human Alfred to the car. 

He already knew all of the material that He was currently learning, but Bruce had thought it a good idea to send him to school with 'people his age'.

It was bearable... At least the first five minutes before class was. 

Jon kept looking around, more fidgety than normal. When Damian asked (aka DEMANDED) why he just smiled and said he wanted Damian to meet someone.

That someone came in one minute before class started. And she didn't even make it through the threshold.

They looked at each other in the eye, both frozen. 

Marinette made the first move.

She ran. Damian bolted out of his seat to chase after her, thinking she was here to assassinate somebody. Jon followed suit and confused, wondering why his friends were running.

********

Marinette stared at Damian. She bolted. A thousand thoughts flowed through her head, but only one kept repeating.

_He's back with the league, the league found me._

She ran up the stairs to the roof, Damian and Jon close behind.

Plagg floated in front of her, worried for his kitten. She nodded and became Miss Mischief without a word. 

Ever since she had become the Guardian, she had been learning nonverbal power-ups and trying to see what she could do.

She kicked open the door to the roof and looked around.

Flee. She needed to get the Miracle Box and flee. But Kaalki was sleep-deprived and hungry. She hadn't had a chance to recharge the little horse.

So she vaulted across the rooftops with her magic staff.

She was being followed by Superboy and the rest of the bat fam, who she supposed Damian called.

When Superboy got a little to close and tried to grab her, she made her staff like a baseball bat and hit him all the way across Gotham city and back over to Metropolis, yelling sorry as she did.

The bats were a tiny bit warier about the tiny girl who had hit the son of Superman across the city.

And rightly so.


	4. Todd Adores Spunk Smoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette get a feisty and Damian wants to shoot himself in the foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frickmister....  
> I actually have kudos and comments....  
> Well then, on with the story...
> 
> WAIT I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT MARINETTE GETS REALLY SARCASTIC WHEN SHE'S UNSURE, SCARED, MAD 
> 
> But yeah that's all, continue...

Damian was the closest one who had come to her without getting batted away. He watched as Marinette glanced at him, then muttered something fearfully.

A blue and pink portal opened up ten feet a head of them. 

Do or die, Robin thought as he tackled her through the portal and into a dank smelling room.

He wrestled Marinette to the ground as her transformation suddenly disappeared. 

He saw something black fly out of the ring, but didn't pay it heed.

"Why are you here?" He heard her growl. She was pinned beneath him. " Get out of here. "

She kicked up, sending him flying of of him and across the room.

"Zeroing in on your location, Robin," He heard Nightwing say through the crackling comms.

"I was here first," Robin said, ignoring the older bird. He heard her laugh. But it was the light laugh that he had grown up listening to. It was a dark unnerving laugh that sent shivers up your spine.

her wondered exactly what had happened to her.

"If the league wants me back, they can have my dead body," she said. He watched as she grabbed two guns out of the back of her pants.

She aimed one at him, and the other at her head.

And, of course, the rest chose that exact time to burst through the Windows and the ceiling.

She backed up so her back was facing a corner, letting her get a good look at everyone.

"I will _not_ be their dog anymore." Marinette cocked both guns.

"You don't have to be," Nightwing said quickly. She held the gun with a little more uncertainty.

Her scowl came back.

"What, and keep running?" She laughed again. " Sure, just let me go get another plane ticket to Russia, Dicky boy. "

They all froze. This earned another laugh.

"What, you guys think that you could slap a scary face on and just be okay?" She asked. She scratched the back of her head with the gun.

" Fine. Since you already know who we arw, you know where we live, " Tim said.

"Wayne Manor, his parents died, he had an emotional breakdown, became Batman, and adopted everyone like it was therapeutic or something." Marinette said with a shrug.

They blinked. Okay. Not strange at all that this five foot nothing biracial girl knew this...

"Yeah, so you could come live with us," Tim suggested. " I mean, you got the profile... Dark hair, blue eyes, tragic backstory. "

"Plus, we could give you protection," Jason added, catching on. Bruce nodded thoughtfully (THOTFULLY LOL)

"You would have to abide by a few rules though, miss..." He trailed off, not actually knowing her name.

"Marianne Dupain." She said skeptically .

"Okay, first off," Damian started. " Why are you even going to let her in the manor? She's going to kill me!"

Marinette shrugged as if he wasn't that far off.

"Wow, little demon baby is scared?" Jason whistled. Damian glared at him, shaking from contained anger.

"First off, _Todd,_ " he snapped, " I am not scared. She is a highly trained killer, same skill level as me and same wit. "

Marinette snorted. "Yeah, but I have less anger issues, thank you very much." Though she appeared calm and witty on the outside, you could see tells that she was enough to bail and run. 

Her fingers twitched absent mindedly and She kept fidgeting and moving from foot to foot.

"Second, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not Marianne." Damian finished, glaring at the girl.

" Oh, yes, " Marinette said sarcastically, "so sorry I go by just Dupain now. Sorry that the Cheng part is dead. I _totally_ wanted to change my name." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Bruce awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Anyways, the rules. Number one: No killing," he was interrupted .

"Oh, there goes my plans for the weekend," she mumbled .

He continued as if He didn't hear her. "Second: you must eat at least twice a day. I don't want you collapsing at random... Third: You must tell nobody about our identities." 

" And I was totally looking forwards to tweeting it... Oh well, we all disappoint our followers some day. " she said. Bruce glared at her. "Fine. I agree. No killing, three meals a day, and the identity thing. Got it."

Jason was barely containing his laughter. "She's my favorite," he wheezed. " My favorite family member right there! "

She cracked a smile while Damian scowled again. 

This should be interesting, they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Damian is frighten of her after seeing her bag away his best friend like a fly....


	5. Good VIBErations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is the expert in the kitchen and She could also rule a makeover for rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the douche who told me to stop writing Daminette fics!

" let me get my things, " Marinette started to move around the room. She went to one of the walls and banged her elbow through it. She pulled out an egg shaped polka dotted thing.

"Are there alien eggs in there?" Dick asked. Marinette giggled, her demeanor shifting.

"It's called the Miracle Box," she said. "Um, Tikki? Can you get me my bag, please?" 

Dick shifted from foot to foot. "Um, sweetheart? There's no one named Tikki herE- HOLY LORD WHAT IS THAT THING?" A small red floating thing had appeared out of the box that Marinette had opened. She put the plain black earrings on, then got a a silver chain out and put her ring on it.

Dick had jumped into Tim's arms, who was holding him and also screaming.

"This is Tikki, kwami of good luck and also a small god." Marinette said as the small thing brought her her bag. "Thank you." She shoved the Miracle Box into the bag, then wrapped up her candles in the blanket. She stood and looked around the apartment for anything she might've miss.

"I'm driving her back!" Jason called, swooping her up in his arms. 

**********

They were the first back. 

"Alfred already has a room for you," Jason said, giving her a tour. "In there's the kitchen, but none of us are allowed to cook. Um, over there is the game room, next to it is the theater, then the living room."

" Because it'd be impractical to not have a theater, right? " Marinette said sarcastically. Jason snorted.

"Is there any other way to live?" Jason asked. He clapped his hands together. " Anyways, up there is your room, but I'll show you later because Bruce and Alfred will kill me if I don't feed you first. "

He led her to the kitchen, where there was already some sweets lying around.

"What do you want to eat?" Jason asked, opening the fridge.

" Um, if you don't mind, could I make myself something? " she asked timidly. Here mood changes from confidence to small voice and shrinking in on herself so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

"Sure, so what you want." He sat down on a barstool at the island while she shuffled around. About fifteen minutes in, he had no idea what she was making.

When she was done, plate of baguettes, quiche, and sweets sat in front of then as Marinette took the spot in front of him.

The fairy thing came out of her bag and started to eat the sweets while Marinette basically devoured everything else in under ten minutes, in which in that time frame Alfred had appeared and Tim had two coffees.

"Oh, Merde, that was good," she said. Marinette brought the plate to the sink, then washed it and put it away. She glanced around nervously. "May I see my bedroom now?" 

Jason nodded, then led her to her room... Which was conveniently right across from Damians.

"Heere you go, sunshine," he said, opening the door. She walked inside the drafty, but otherwise clean room. There was a TV above the fireplace, which was a good distance away from her bed. The walls were a boring beige. And the floor was carpeted with an also beige color. The bed on the other hand was obviously a long mattress with a plain white blanket and about five or six pillows on it.

"May I have more blankets? If not it's totally fine, I can just use those ones on the bed. Great going, Marinette, brownies going to think your rude... And he can hear you talking to yourself... He thinks your crazy, oh Lord why am I still talking to myself?" She signed and Jason chuckled.

"It's fine, sunshine," he said. "Myself or Alfred will bring some up soon. Settle in. Well call you for dinner, or whatever."

She nodded as Jason left her in her room.

Marinette have it a once over and had one thought.

_The vibes aren't good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo.


	6. I'm literally as mad as you are (not a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT FREAKING RELOADED IN SO MAD GOODNIGHT, AMERICA.  
> F U C K T H I S S H I T I ' M O U T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to break down and cry because I had almost the entire chapter done and everything AND THEN THE PAGE JUST RELOADS AND DELEATS IT ALL

I'M AM AS UPSET AS YOU ARE THAT THIS ISN'T A GODDAMNED UPDATE IN SO UPSET IN SORRY MY READERS I'VE FAILED YOU

(Lmao I'll probably update tomorrow instead of tonight like I thought by would)

I'm still very very upset, my people.

Sorry,

Abella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fricken reload button


	7. The Actual Chapter That Got Deleted (I'm Still Upset)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter, as promised

Marinette hid the Miracle Box inside the closet wall. After that was done, she gave Jon a call and apologised.

Instead of being mad like she thought he would be, he actually laughed and commented on how good at hitting she was.

After all of the apologies were out of the way, Marinette decided that her room was still lacking in the fabulous department.

So she told Jon to get his skinny ass over there to help her go shopping.

"Aren't you broke?" Jon asked when he crawled through her window, not ready to be interrogated by the family. Damian had already called him several times, and each time he had to pretend that Lois was calling him.

"Yes, I'm broke, thank you for reminding me. But you know who isn't broke?" She flashed Bruce's credit card in the air. " I feel really super bad taking it, but also this room needs a glow up. So really, I'm doing him a favor."

Jon nodded. He could live with that.

So there they were in Wal-Mart, getting all of the fairy lights they could. Jon had flown them there.

They called off therapeutic shopping.

They bought her an entire rack of new warm clothes, blankets, stuffed animals, and lots of other things.

When They were ready to check out, the cashier just stared at them, then shrugged. This wasn't the weirdest thingies seen.

Jon flew two grocery carts back to her room.

Marinette was shaking from the cold, so he wrapped her up like a burrito and She directed him on what to do and what to put where.

By the time Jason came back into her room (he had left her for about two or three hours to contemplate everything) it had looked like the Good Vibes Train had passed through.

The walls had been painted a dark pink, the fairy lights were strung around the large bed frame and also around the perimeter of the room. There were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, all in constellations.

There was a large bear in the corner of the room there were actually books in the bookcase instead of sheets and whatnot.

Of course, the books were like _The Art Of War_ and _How to Kill an Ant from Fifty Feet Away._

Jason touched thebwall, noticing that A; they were dry. And B; they were cold.

"Kent!" He said, looking around. Jon's head popped up from behind the bed.

Marinette was still wrapped like a burrito, though slowly coming out.

"Yes?" Jon asked nervously.

" We've been trying to get ahold of you. Let me get Bruce. " Jon's eyes widened.

"Oh, I think moms calling me!" He said zooming out of the room. "See you tomorrow, Mari!"

Jason sighed as he heard crashing down stairs, then a door slamming.

"Anyways, pixie, ready for dinner?" He asked, clapping his hands together. She nodded and finished wriggling out of the blanket burrito.

" I'm ready. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a garbage fire train wreck, I known


	8. Lmao help me picks job for little baby girl who's adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a frickin job for her

Here are the job options for her. I couldn’t pick, so I thought you guys could help me.

  1. Gardner. She works with Pamela at her little shop. It’s warm in there so we would probably get Tank top! Mari sooner than later ~~and a blushing Damian 24/7 but who’s thinking about that not me of course ahem~~
  2. Designer. She gets a paid internship or whatever. We get Tired! Marinette. She babbles on and on and probably says stuff she shouldn’t in front of Damian once we’re done with the whole emotional baggage I’m going to dump on you guys probably tomorrow. She makes stronger coffee for herself and Tim and all of the Wayne boys try and get then to bed + take a break
  3. she has little jobs here and there, such as dog walking, baby sitting, grocery shopping for other people and just has some weird jobs in general
  4. part time barista for some coffee shop but she also helps make the pasteries and makes everyone’s day a bit better. Damian visits frequently after the ‘emotional shit’ (which I will now be referring to as ES)
  5. she doesn’t get a job and just is a healthy normal teenage girl who doesn’t do anything 



you guys pick (although I’m halfway leaning towards designer or barista)

see you tomorrow,

’bella 


	9. There's a chapter coming out really soon I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked and holy freaking shcist you guys delivered!

I honestly might just adopt all of you.

Someone pointed out that her being a designer is cool, but she hasn't had that much experience.

SO, GET THIS.

I've had a funny little brainstorm thanks to @justwondering + @MysticalKC + @JanoDoe

JanoDoe said: "I feel like a barista who does a few odd jobs on the side would be interesting. She doesn't have the childhood that leads to her being a designer and likely doesn't have any of the teachings for it.  
Barista is something that doesn't stand out so will appeal to her assassin training and doing odd jobs lets her get up to weird shit"

AND YOU ARE RIGHT HOLY SHIT I FORGOT MY OWN PLOT I LOVE YOU. So, we have that. So she'll still be a designer and whatnot, just not a _big_ one yet, since she probably didn't trust anyone other than herself to make her clothes for her, so she kind of knows what she's doing.

Justwondering also said something that would help this story actually develop a plot (I know I'm being confusing I'm sorry, bear with me): "Gardner as spending time with Pamela could cause her to unknowingly start to be more seductive towards the boys as Pamela rubs off on her or gives her advice when Marinette tries to be more friendly towards Damien.

Though being trained under Thalia in the league to be an assassin I am certain she was at the most part being shown or taught how to use her body seductively to lure targets out of public's eye so it would be interesting if she ever tried to be seductive around the boys like Thalia had instructed her to be.

Possibly a day John and Damian are with her and John asks her if living in the League has thought her anything other then killing and she starts to be seductive on him in front of Damian or vice versa as a tease."

And I-.... I can't even. I'm just quickly imagining what I could do with this and I'm quietly evilly laughing because you guys are abso-fricken-lutly amazing!

Finally, last but not least, MysticalKC said this, which also leads to Tired! Marinette, just a little bit: 'They all sound so good! But how about a mix of 1, 2, and 4? Pamela's little shop could have a little coffee shop attached so she works in whichever part Pamela needs her in that day and maybe one day on her break she's doodling a design at a table and someone takes notice and loves it and asks her to make it for them if they pay her and she quickly becomes well known and the Wayne's have heard of a new designer from Gotham but don't know it's her?'

Great Ideas! I love you guys so much! 

And, as I said, she knows how to make her own clothes and MysticalKC was like 'someone takes notice and loves it'! So there we go for Tired! Marinette! 

I literally adore all of you so much. I value all of you and your comments. I might try and bring in some other ideas that you guys said, so don't think that I don't listen to you guys!

Thank you for helping me, as it was literally _very very very_ hard for my mind to function on just one idea. And now you guys helped me with it!

Thanks tons, babes. 

I'll see you maybe around noon my time (Central Time in America).

Bye babes,

Abella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are literally the best anyone could ask for


	10. Grilled Cheese and Peanut Butter Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets angsty and Jon is an all-around good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A chapter! Never thought I'd live to see the day!

So this is right after Jason drops Marinette off at her new room... 

Jason walked back down the stairs and all the way to the Batcave, where Damian was arguing against Tim, Dick, and Bruce about Marinette staying there.

"What, you want her to go back to that dump?" Jason asked, sitting on Tim's lap on the chair by the large computer. 

"I _want_ her out of Gotham before she burns it to the ground!" Damian seethed. He was pacing like a wild animal. "How could you let her stay here, Father? Do you not care about our safety? That woman is a trained killer! She's killed more than I have!" 

Bruce seemed to actually consider Damian's words. "But did she have a choice?" Dick said, crossing his arms. Damian didn't say anything. "I'm guessing that's a no. So... how do we know that she's trying to get away from that life?" 

"Probably the fact that she pointed a gun at her head and said 'I'm not going to be their dog anymore'?" Jason supplied. The cave seemed more dark than usual when Damian glared at Jason, his hand twitching towards his katana.

"She could have easily lied!" Damian said with a growl. "That's what she was best at in the Leauge, and I'm 100% sure that she hasn't lost _that_ talent!" 

"Or, she could be trying to turn a new leaf," Dick argued. "Isn't that what you did?" 

"I actually had people to help me, she doesn't," Damian said, grabbing his katana and walking over to the training dummies. A few quick slashes and they were nothing of use anymore. "No one is that strong. No one escapes that easily from their training." 

The argument continued for three more hours, only stopping when Alfred told them it was time for dinner.

Jason rushed up the stairs, shouting something about retrieving pixie pop from her room for dinner.

Damian followed the rest of his family up the stairs to the main level. He was stepping into the hallway to retrieve something when his only friend slammed into him.

"Kent. Good timing. We're going out to eat, let's go," Damian grabbed his coat and wallet from the coat closet in the hallway. When he was done putting them on, Jon grabbed him by the waist and shot out the door, letting it slam.

*******************

"So, Marinette, are there any allergies or special conditions you have?" Bruce asked when dinner had started and Marinette was eating like there was no tomorrow.

She swallowed, then answered. 

"Well... there is this _one_ thing... It sounds weird, but I hibernate if I get too cold," she said. They just stared at her. "It's sort of a side effect of using the Ladybug Miraculous... but other than that, I think I'm good." 

Tim couched. "One second... Let me get this straight. You, a totally normal human being with tiny gods as friends, hibernate?" 

"Yes, that would be correct," She nodded, spooning more pasta into her mouth. Tim nodded, then leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, I have no more questions," He nodded. "Any hobbies, likes, or interests?"

"Well, I make my own clothes sometimes... Um, I can bake and cook... Plus, I do gymnastics and whatnot," she said thoughtfully. 

The conversation dwindled down until eventually, it was time for the boys to patrol, and for Marinette? Get to bed.

~~~~~~~

"I don't see why," Jon said with his mouth full of grilled cheese, "Dora isn't very very self-aware. I mean, she asks her audience for help, and she can obviously hear us, so why doesn't she react right away to Swiper being there?"

"Maybe it's a children's show," Damian suggested, halfway through his grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"A good children's show," Jon said.

"Damn straight," Damian said, nodding. "Damn. Straight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't live. I died about halfway through while writing this lmao


	11. Tiny Biracial Woman Has Three Cups Of Coffee Before School Even Starts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo, I'm a ghost... act scared, please

Marinette woke up groggily. 

She dragged herself down the stairs, trying not to fall while she did. 

Marinette made her way to the kitchen, where Alfred was already making breakfast. Tim was slumped over on the island, a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"I'm so tired," she sang as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around to face Tim. "Where's the tea?"

He managed to lift his arm to point to a high shelf, which she frowned at. 

"It's too early for this," she grumbled as she climbed onto the cold counters. She stood on the counter, looking through the array of teas for the one with the highest caffeine intake. 

She jumped back down, a box of tea in hand. She pulled one out and let it seep in her coffee while she wandered back up to her room and got dressed for the day.

A white tee shirt with a black cardigan and skinny blue jeans with boots. She tied her hair up in a bun and put on Kaalki's glasses. 

She'd slept with Plagg's ring around her neck and Tikki's earrings in. 

She pulled over a large winter jacket over her outfit and finished her coffee. "Cute," she commented to no one as she looked in her full-length mirror propped against a bookcase. 

She grabbed her backpack and walked down the staircase, trying her best not to trip.

"Ah Ghul," she nodded to Damian with a glare when she passed him in the staircase.

"Dupain-Cheng," he said in a monotone voice. Marinette went back down to the kitchen for an apple and another coffee. 

"I'm gonna head out to school now," she said. Kaalki flew up to her side, ready to make the portal. 

"Miss Marinette, Master Bruce said that I will be driving you to school, so I must ask you to sit down and eat a real breakfast, please," Alfred said. Marinette emitted a high pitched whine.

"Do I have to?" She asked. Alfred nodded and she took her seat, eating the scrambled eggs that Alfred had produced in front of her. 

By the time she was done, she had had another cup of coffee. "Are you ready, Miss Marinette?" She nodded and followed him out to the limo, where Damian was already waiting. 

They said nothing to each other as Alfred drove them to the school. 

"Thank you, Alfred!" Marinette said, bounding up the steps to the school with a wave. Alfred simply nodded, then drove off when Damian had exited the car. 

When she got to her classroom, she took off her heavy winter coat and placed it around her legs like it was a blanket. She jotted down the notes that another student had handed her since she wasn't there yesterday.

Damian talked with Jon, who had rushed in a minute after them. 

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. Up until lunch that is.

Something about snarky comments, a polar bear, and a food fight landed Damian and Marinette both in detention after school. 

Only

Them.

This had to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, shenanigans... whatever will we do?


	12. T H E F E E L S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. There are no shenanigans. Only pain. And sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally homeschooled all my life. I know nothing about Public/Private school so bear with me

After their last class, Marinette and Damian headed over to, what the students fondly call, The Detention Section.

for the first ten minutes, a teacher was there, watching then.

Then the teacher then left after checking something on her phone, telling them to stay there until four-thirty. Damian scoffed, and when the teacher, Miss Flinky, didn't return, he opened up the window.

"What're you doing?" Marinette asked, taking her stolen AirPods out of her ears. Ms. Flinky had taken their phones, even Marinette's ancient one, but Marinette had managed to keep her small iPod Nano and just do her homework and listen to her music. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He snapped. "It's your fault we're in here anyway." 

"Oh, so you're leaving..." She murmured. "I don't know why I'm surprised by that." That stopped Damian as he was halfway through the window.

"Excuse me?" He said his voice icy cold.

"You heard me. It's what your best at." It was her turn to stand. She walked towards him, her arms crossed and her eyes full of hurt. "You left me there, Damian... You left me there... with _them_." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Her eyes were watering.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She took that as an okay to keep going.

"I waited for you, Damian. I was hoping that you would come from wherever you were, and save me." Tears were forming in Damian's eyes as well, though he'll forever deny crying. "You know what they made me do after about a week after you left? The made me torture... a child, Damian. They said 'It was for the greater good.' You were the only thing that saved me from shooting myself as soon as I got a gun. And you want to know what I did as soon as I was done? The very next day? I shot myself in the foot... three times."

"Marinette, I-" 

"No, Damian. Just... no. Go. Escape." She turned her back on him. He watched as she sat herself down back in her seat and put her AirPods in.

Tears slipped down her face and onto her paper when he turned back out and jumped out the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sad? Are you crying? I just want to know if I did a good job, people.  
> :(  
> lmao I'm kidding I love you all


	13. I Promise I Won't Poison You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wanders into a store and ends up getting a job...

Marinette waited. 

And waited...

and waited... 

Finally, she watched as the clock hit 4:30. She no longer smiled as she walked out of the classroom, her phone in hand. The teacher was incompetent, leaving it in a box by the door where anybody could steal it. She flipped it open and called Alfred, telling him that she was going out for a walk and that she'd be back by 6:30. 

That gave her two hours to contemplate everything. All the suppressed memories that she'd been holding back were suddenly resurfaced. 

_Marinette, twelve years old, snuck into the Governer of China's bedroom. She had snuck around the house, easily taking out the armed guards. She had gone into the wrong room first, but her curiosity overtook her._

_She looked inside and saw two resting children. Governer's children. She sighed and closed the door, saying a quick prayer in Arabic for them._

_Now, as she looked over Governer Hotch's face, she balanced her knife._

_"F*ck the world," She said. Then she slit his throat. Warm, sticky blood ran down his neck and onto his pillow and sheets. She sighed. At least it wasn't a child this time... this time..._

Marinette shook herself out of the memory and found herself walking into a small café/flower shop. There was a paper on the window that said 'Help Wanted' and she smiled.

Maybe she'd apply for a job. 

"Hey there, kid," a woman, maybe half a foot taller than her with dark red hair stood in front of her. "You here about the job?"

"Yes," Marinette said, even though she had just decided she would apply maybe fifteen seconds ago. "I'm good with plants, I know how to take care of them. Plus, I had lived in a bakery for over three years and I can tell your crumpets are burning and your Daisies need less water. They're drowning." 

"Good job, kid," The woman said. "I'm Pamela, but call me Pam. Marinette shook hands with Pam, sensing a new friendship. 

"Now go take the crumpets out of the over, Miss Mari," she said, throwing her an apron. Marinette smiled widely. "We'll sort out the messy stuff later."

"Of course, Pam," Marinette said, rushing to the bakery part of the store. 

She whipped out her phone and called Alfred again. "Um, hi... so, I accidentally got a job at I Promise I Won't Poison You... so... I'll actually be back at eight... Bye, love you!" She said to her phone before Alfred could respond. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you get me some forged documents?" She asked Bruce the next night at dinner. Damian had been ignoring her, and vice versa. He seemed more upset than usual. And moodier, but who could tell?

Tim choked on his Portobello Taco (vegan, of course). "What for?"

"Well, I sort of found this job... with Poison Ivy... but it's like a café and stuff. So no crime," she hurried to say. "And since I'm new to Gotham, and well, America, I don't have any and I just thought you could help me get some, but if not it's totally fine I can find out something else-" 

"Marinette, calm down," Tim said. It was just Damian, Tim, Marinette, and Bruce at the dinner table. Dick was out with Kor'i and Jason was out somewhere being Jason. "Of course we'll help you." Marinette let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Thank Dieu!" She exclaimed. 

"Of course, who doesn't get their little figurative sister forged documents?" Tim asked jokingly. She just smiled at him.

She couldn't wait to get to work and actually earn money.

_The right way..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems long...  
> That's because it is, dumbass. I write better on laptops/computers.


	14. Dick's Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and locks and-

Tim, Dick, and Jason knew something was up. 

Well, more than usual. Damian had been off his game on patrols, being more violent than needed. Of course, he didn't take lives... just sent them to the hospital in the brutalist way possible. 

And Marinette? Well... it was like she _wanted_ to spend as much time as she did at I Promise I Won't Poison You. When she would get home, she would just collapse on the nearest piece of furniture/person. Not including Damian, of course.

And their dinners! Instead of the little backhanded compliments at dinner with Damian and Marinette, they were unusually quiet.

Well, Marinette babbled on about her job and school seeming like the brightest thing in the room, but it was a delight to listen to. 

"I have a plan," Dick announced loudly as he kicked in Jason's door, Tim on his shoulder.

"And that is?" Jason asked. He was cleaning one of his many _many_ guns. 

"First off, I would just like to say... I am very smart," Dick said, throwing Tim on Jason's floor. "Like, you guys don't appreciate me enough. That's how smart I am."

"Oh, just get on with the plan, dumbass," Jason said, throwing an empty Glock at him. 

"Fine, fine, fine..." Dick shut the door and started to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette was _thriving_. She went there whenever she could. And it was warm enough for her to just wear a tank top and shorts for her work. 

_That_ attracted more customers. Pam praised 'Little Miss Mari' whenever she could and was very flexible about work times. 

In short, she loved it there. She was worked hard, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The boys (minus Damian) stopped by when they could, also attracting customers. So when Dick showed up to her work, she did not think it was out of the ordinary at all what so ever nothing here carry on.

"We have a situation at Wayne Enterprises... we need your help calming Tim down," Dick said, leaning over the counter. 

"What happened?" Marinette asked skeptically. 

"He lost his coffee..." Dick said with a wince. She nodded and untied his apron. She grabbed one of her 'Extra Super Duper Extra Boost Coffee's' and headed out the door with him.

****

Dick led her all the way to the top floor and to Tim's office. She went inside after Dick took the coffee from her and she subconsciously let him. 

The door shut behind her.

"Face your problems!" She heard Jason shout. Jason? When did he get there? 

"I don't have any problems!" She shouted back. She turned around as she heard another door close and lock. 

Damian was shoved in there with her. 

Just

Freaking

Great...


	15. Escape? Coffee Pot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI there are two entrances to the room that they’re in (top floor Tim’s office) and it’s like there’s a coffee make and blah blah blah)

“Drake! Let me out!” Damian started to bang on the door, as Marinette did the same to her door.

after about fifteen minutes, they finally gave up. 

Marinette wandered around, waiting for them to just get bored and leave.

Nope... she did _not_ have problems. She was over said problems. Over. Goodnight, call it a day, see you never...

“I’m sorry.”

She almost didn’t hear it. It was quiet. She turn to him. He was looking down like a kicked puppy.

Damian looked so much like his old self that she wanted to go and hug him.

In the League, he’d always looked like he had no emotions.   
  
She could always clearly remember one moment when he did let a little emotion come through.

Come to think of it, it was the day before he had left.   
  
He spent the whole day looking like a kicked puppy. Only in front of her, of course. 

  
And when she had asked him what was wrong, he’d only just requested another fight.

”I-I asked mother if you could come,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. She just stood there, a hand on her mouth. Quietly listening to him. “I know I should’ve stayed-or at least tried harder... I’m sorry, Angel...”

Angel.

His name for her. She hadn’t been called that in a long time.  
  
“I didn’t want to leave you,” he said. “Angel, it was a mistake. One that I’ll never make again.”

”You’re making me cry,” she muttered as she strode forwards and gave him a hug. She felt him stiffen, then bring his arms down to squeeze him back. “I’m still mad.” She muttered.

”I’d be surprise if you weren’t,” he muttered. She nodded, then let go of him.

”We made up,” Marinette called through the doors. “Let us out!” She heard a chuckle from the other side of the door.

”Maybe later,” she heard Jason say. “Like... I dunno, tomorrow?”

”Todd, let us out,” Damian growled at the door.   
  
“I don’t think I will,” Jason said. While Damian cursed in several different languages, Marinette was busy formulating a plan.

She grabbed a spare blanket from one of the couches in the office, and the coffee maker from the desk.

She tied all of the blankets together making a a makeshift rope.

The noise behind her only grew as she looked between the coffee pot, the computer screen.

Tim needs less coffee, she decided.   
  
She grabbed it, held it above her head, and threw it out the window.

The glass shattered and she smiled.

Revenge time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters already, mother truckers.


	16. A Call To Uncle Jagged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, Dick, and Tim have a sleepover.

"What was that?" Tim shrieked from outside the door. Marinette started to move one of the heavy couches that had coffee/drool stains on it towards the other door, right as Tim tried to break in through that side.

"Nothing!" Marinette said cheerfully. She winked at Damian, and instead of trying to break out, he only pushed the door shut. He knew not to doubt her.

She went over to the computer (which was unlocked. Stupid boys) and tried to video message her uncle back in Paris.

"Hello?" Rang the familiar voice of Penny Rolling. She popped onto the screen.

"Penny! Hello. It's Marinette!" Marinette said with a wave. "You know... I kind of commission for Uncle sometimes..."

"Is that Little Mari?" Came a male voice. Jagged Stone popped onto the screen. "Marinette! My favorite niece! How are you, Luv?" Marinette laughed.

"I'm fine. I have some friends that wanted to meet you, but it looks like they're not here..." She could hear the combined screams of Jason, Tim, and Dick. She pushed the desk by the door, then faced the computer screen away. "Here's one, by the way."

Damian entered the shot. 

"Hello, Mr. Stone," he said with a polite wave. Marinette smiled at the boys through the little screen in the door before covering the screen.

While Damian talked with Jagged, the boys screamed, and the workers in the building were wondering what that noise was, Marinette cleared away the rest of the broken glass at the bottom. 

"Jagged! We've gotta go now," Marinette interrupted the ongoing conversation with both boys. "I'll see you later! Bye, love you!" 

They signed off. Marinette opened another window on the computer and sent out a mass message to the company employees. Even the janitors and whatnot. She walked back over to the broken window.

"Ready?" Marinette said as they stood by the window, makeshift rope in hand. 

"Always, Angel," Damian smiled, wrapping an arm across her waist and jumping off.

~~~~~~~~~******

The day was going normally for the workers below where the three Wayne siblings were before they got the mass message. 

_You are all given the day off. If you have not left the building in ten minutes, then you will be locked inside._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Co-CEO, Tim Drake._

Everyone scurried as they left the building hurriedly, missing the two kids smashing into another window three stories below where they originally were. 

"Tikki! Thank God," Marinette said as a familiar red goddess flew in front of her with the horse goddess (or god, I don't judge). "Kaalki, I need a portal. If I can envision it, you can open it right? Without me transforming?"

"My power is a bit easier to wield with a holder, but yes. This is doable," Kaalki nodded. "Ready?" Marinette just squealed in response. 

A multicolor portal opened behind the pockets of Tim, Jason, and Dick, grabbing all of their phones before they could react. 

"I got them," Marinette said, putting on the glassed. "Thanks, Kaalki. Extra sugar cubes for you tonight." 

Kaalki just nodded before disappearing into Marinette's oversized sweater.

Damian and Marinette made quick work of making sure everyone was out before cutting the Power to Wayne Enterprises and making sure to lock the door.

"Good to go, Angel?" Damian asked. She held up the keys to Jason's motorcycle in response.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~

Jason, Tim, and Dick finally used all of their body weight to break through the door with the couch in front of it.

They got to the broken window just in time to see Marinette steering Jason's motorcycle out of the parking lot. Jason nearly fainted.

"GOOD LUCK, MOTHERFUCKERS!" They heard Damian shout somehow.

"Guys... they shut off the power and stole our phones... we're here for the night," Tim said when he tried to check his computer (and also holding back tears for his broken coffee maker).

"You're fault, Dick. Horrible idea," Jason whimpered from the floor where he was curled up in a fetal position. 

"It worked, though," Dick muttered, a small smile on his face. 

The three boys made quick work of finding good sleeping spots.

It was obvious no one was coming to get them any time soon. They just hoped that Damian told Bruce that they wouldn't be able to patrol tonight like usual. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecc yeah mother heccers


	17. Fantasic! Let's Go Rob A Store!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes sure she has all the intel before running in blind.

Marinette drove away on Jason's motorcycle, Damian's hands around her waist as she whizzed past cars left and right. 

It was around five now, the sun almost setting. She knew she'd have to deal with the wrath of the boys tomorrow, but for now? 

She'd just enjoy the motorcycle while she could. 

*************

"How do you know Jagged Stone?" Damian asked when they pulled into their driveway.

"I design for him. Or rather, I send designs to him and he has other people make it," she shrugged. "But I try to do it when I can. Sewing/making the outfits, that is."

"Ah..."

*************

The next weeks were good. Marinette got increasingly colder as September started to shift into October. 

"Why can't I come?" She whined. It was Friday night and she was down in the cave, covered in blankets. You could basically only see her eyes from where she peeked out. 

"Because it'll be too cold and dangerous," Jason said. "And we can't have any harm come to our little Fae, now could we?" She tried to bite him as he pet her on the head. 

"You guys do remember I was a superhero in Paris?" She said, glaring at Jason. 

"And this isn't Paris," Tim said. "We'll be back by... 1:30. Don't stay up, you have an early shift at work tomorrow." Marinette grumbled, muttering something about where she'd like to stick that shift. 

When they all left, Marinette went up to Alfred, who was in the kitchen making some Green Tea for her. She smiled at him, then glared at the cup's innards.

Why did they get to go out and play a superhero?

Why couldn't she? They all knew how capable she was and what a great asset she'd be to their tea- holy shit.

"Alfred, I'm going to go out with Selina to rob a jeweler," she announced, standing. She whipped out her new phone (Bruce and Damian and teamed up on her and bought her a new one) and started to text Batman's beloved.

"Tell me about the jeweler first, Miss Marinette," he said, motioning for her to sit back down. She obeyed. 

"Well, he's a spousal abuser. I looked him up when he and his wife came into the bakery. She jumped at his voice and was trying to cover up various bruises. Tell me that's normal behavior," Marinette said. 

"While I cannot, I must ask you... what are you going to do with the money? Maybe he's going to take it out on his wife?" Alfred said. 

"That's why I had Pam track down the wife and get her to a session. A third of the money will go discreetly to the employees, the second third will go to his wife, and the rest of the third is going to charity," Marinette said. "I've been planning this for days." 

Alfred nodded and she took that as an okay to stand up. 

"Thank, Alfred! Don't tell anyone where I went!" She went up to her room to transform into Miss Mischief. Her outfit, instead of skintight leather, she now had a pitch-black assassins robe, with a piece of cloth covering the bottom half of her face. Her hood had a dark green outline and a long, dark, thick braid spilled out of one half. Her eyes, instead of the normal sky blue, shown a vivid green. 

She grabbed her staff out of her depths of her robes and twirled it around a bit.

Oh, yeah. 

"Selina! Hello!" Marinette had called the infamous Catwoman on her staff. "Yes, I'm all ready. Fantastic! Let's go rob a store!" 

She opened her window in her room and crawled out, jumping into the night. 


	18. A Game Of Cat And Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina wants to adopt Marinette

"Why, aren't you a little cutie?" Catwoman landed on the roof behind Miss Mischief. She flicked the little cat ears on her hood.

Huh. Cat ears on her hood.

How did she not notice?

"Thank you," Miss Mischief said. She stood, her green eyes curious and wondering. Selina was internally squealing.

"Aren't you worried Bats is going to find you?" Selina asked instead. 

"Bruce is on the other side of the city handing some gangbangers," Miss Mischief showed her staff that had turned into a phone. It was hacked into their comms. 

_"I bet I can take down more than you!"_ Came the playful voice of Nightwing. 

Miss Mischief switched it off. "Magic," she explained, not wanting to go into the technicalities. 

"Ah," Catwoman said. Then, "Should I be concerned you know Bats' identity?"

"I'm his new ward," Miss Mischief said. She held out her hand and Catwoman shook it. "Marinette Dupain. Nice to meet you." 

"Really? He adopted another one...?" She muttered.

"Not really adopted, per se, but I'll explain after the job," Miss Mischief said. Catwoman nodded. She could wait a bit before getting the answers she wanted.

"Found a way in yet?" Catwoman asked, leaning across the rooftop to see the store more clearly. 

"I want to just burst in through the front," Miss Mischief said. "And then leave all records of him being an abuser pinned to the front, but white out the wife's name." Selina nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, then.. what about the security-" Catwoman stopped when Miss Mischief held up a bunch of wires connected to security cameras. "Alrighty, then. Let's go." 

Miss Mischief jumped off the roof, extending her staff and sliding down. Catwoman followed her and watched as Miss Mischief called "CATACLYSM!" and destroyed the storefront. 

They were done getting the necklaces and jewelry and moving on the watches when they heard a voice behind them.

"Father told you to stay home," the voice of Robin interrupted them. Miss Mischief turned around to face him. 

"First off, I'm almost an adult," she said, handing the bag of watches to Catwoman. "And second... no, I don't really have a second." 

Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You're going to catch a cold, Miss Mischief," he said tiredly. Catwoman watched the exchange with an amused expression.

"I am _fine_ ," she said. "I'm covered in layers and I have magic." She took off the wrappings that were covering the bottom half of her face so he could hear her better.

"Worried much, birdy?" Catwoman asked. Robin glared at her. 

" _No_ , I just don't want to take care of her when she gets a cold or the flu," Robin snapped, the tips of his ears turning red. Miss Mischief leaned on her staff and pretended to pout, her large green eyes glowing with mischief. 

"You don't want to take care of me, sweetie? I'm hurt." She sighed and pulled her mask back over her mouth and nose (which was already turning a bright red from the cold). "How'd you even find me? I thought you were on a thing across town?" 

"How'd you... nevermind. Oracle picked something up, thought it was strange, and I got voted to come and check it out," he said, crossing his arms. Miss Mischief scowled at a nearby street camera and extended her staff so it knocked it out. It was Damian's time to smile.

"What's the matter, Angel? Didn't want me to come and take care of you?" He said, shooting her words right back at her. 

They heard a laugh from behind them. "While this is entertaining, I've gotta go, kids," she said with a wink. And with that, she raced out of the storefront and onto the rooftops. 

Miss Mischief smirked at Robin. "Oh, well," she sighed, "looks like she got away. Quick, look over there!" She pointed behind him and gasped dramatically. 

When he didn't turn around, she sighed. "Hard way it is." She feigned a left, then went right. "Ciao, babe!" She called with a laugh. 

Only...

He chased her instead, causing her to look back and smile. 

A game of cat and bird, eh? 

She could do that. 

She could do that _very_ well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to sound like whatever it is I sound like...  
> But I'm going to do it anyways.  
> My Tumblr is @areshasissues so follow me there for Maribat content and whatnot but yeah...


	19. Talking To The Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutes and fluffs and feels and im tired and yeah

"Slowpoke!" Miss Mischief jeered as Robin chased her across the rooftops. "What, did you slack in all the time we were separated?" 

She heard him laugh. "I'm letting you get ahead!" He shouted back. They flirted with each other back and forth until about two AM. 

"C'mon, Angel," He said. They sat on the roof above Bob's Big Belly, each with a milkshake in their hand. "We should be getting back." 

"I'm not tired," she yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, then relaxed. 

"You've got work tomorrow," he chided, standing up. Robin lifted Miss Mischief into his arms bridal style and grappled his way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, kitten, you going to explain how your Brucies ward but not his kid?" Selina had walked into Pam's shop, a smirk on her face. 

"Um, I was in the Leauge of Assassins?" Marinette said. She put down her sketchbook and gave Selina her full attention. She had been tending the pastry/ coffee counter since 5:30 AM and had circles under her eyes. 

Why did she get there so early you ask? She wanted to make the pastries 'at least acceptable into society'.

Anyways, back to the story.

Selina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really?"

"I knew Robin from there," Marinette shrugged. Instead of staying slouched over the counter with her six cups of coffee, she stood up straight and looked Selina in the eyes. "I escaped about three years ago. Bruce took pity on me, took me in, and is hiding me." 

Selina nodded in sympathy. Marinette shook her head a few times as if trying to clear her head. 

"Anyways, need anything to drink?" She asked, smiling brightly. Selina nodded and ordered the 'Wake Me Up Inside' coffee. 

"Miss Mari, the Lilacs need watering and the Roses need more love!" Pam called. "Oh! Selina darling!" While the two (former but kind of still illegal) Gotham Rouges chatted up a storm, Marinette took the watering can and went over to the flowers.

She glanced at the clock. Almost 12. Her break was near, thank the lord. 

"How are my beautiful little babies?" Marinette cooed to the Daisies while watering them. Tikki's creation magic flowed through her and into the flowers, which stood up a bit straighter. She watered them carefully, then moved on to the Roses, which she also baby talked. 

*******

Damian had been told to pick up Marinette at her work for lunch. She didn't have a driver's license, so they all had to take turns taking and dropping her off after she had instead several times that she was fine. 

While ordered (because everyone else was busy) but he didn't mind _or_ argue. By the time that he had woken up around eight-thirty, she was already gone.

He was a few minutes late, but who could tell? Hopefully not her.

He walked into I Promise I Won't Poison You to see Marinette, a trained assassin, Miracle Box guard and master, plus various superhero personas...

Baby talking to Roses.

He cleared his throat, trying to hide a laugh. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, startling Marinette. She was dressed in ripped jeans and a grey tank top, with her hair in a messy bun.

Looking very ~~hot~~ professional, Damian thought.

Red bloomed on her face, clearly embarrassed, but she managed to push past it. "Yes, I am talking to some very good friends of mine... the... DeRose's..." She managed to squeak out. "Here's Julia, here's Evan and Rosalie." She listed off more names and Damian crouched down to study the roses. After she was done, she stood. "Ready to go?" She asked, pulling on a large winter coat and beanie.

"Yes," Damian said. He stood by the front while Marinette told Pam that she was going out for her lunch break and that she'd be back in an hour and a half. 

"Lengthy lunch break," he commented when they both got into his black Prius. 

"I'm her favorite worker," she shrugged, buckling herself in. 

"Ah," he nodded. "Out of the two that work there, I presume?"

"Shut up," Marinette laughed, shoving him ever so slightly as he drove off. 

Lengthy lunch break indeed.


	20. Hands Can't Do Anything Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweepy sleepy seepy marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babes.  
> My chapters going to be a bit sorter than normal today, I'm in a bit of a funk.  
> But I promise I will post at least a chapter tomorrow and try to make it long! I will try and do my best with this chapter, so here's this!!!  
> Also, there is A LOT of swearing, babes.

Damian could see that Marinette was sleep deprived. 

But, in all honesty, it was kind of funny. She had no filter and could make a sailor blush.

"Stupid motherfucking bitches," she said, wiping off her coat. She had spilled hot chocolate. "That was my favorite goddammed coats, those ass titties." Damian held back a laugh as he bit into his sandwich.

"Who, exactly, Angel?" 

"My fucking hands," she grumbled, glaring at the limbs as if they disgusted her. "Can't even do anything properly." He snickered as they pulled over. "Dami, I need another coffee." 

Dami.

Well, then.... that was... a new name for him.

Not to say that he didn't like it. No, he not not liked it. 

"You've already had too much today, Angel," He said soothingly. "Just lie your chair back."

"What?" She looked confused. How would lying her chair back get her more coffee? "Why?" 

"Just do it," Damian sighed, though he was smiling a little bit. He watched as Marinette grumbled, but laid her chair back. She was out like a light in under a minute. 

After about an hour, he prodded her to make sure she was still alive. 

Yep. Alive and breathing. But it was clear she was going to stay asleep.

He grabbed her phone out of her pocket and used her thumbprint to unlock it, then sent a text to Pam to tell her that she was taking a sick day. 

Putting the car in park, he took his phone out and scrolled around on the internet for the next four hours while she slept the day away.


	21. Marinette, the Monopoly Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~some good family bonding~

"I only wish that I had gotten it on video," Damian told Marinette, throwing an empty pin cushion up in the air and catching it. They were in her room, and it was after dinner, a good two or three hours after she had woken up. 

"Shut up, I don't swear _that_ much," She muttered. She was sitting at her large desk on the side of her room with a new sewing machine, and Damian was sitting on the counter right next to her. "Oh, wow, this is much easier than doing it by hand." She finished the jacket she'd been improvising since the end of dinner. "Bulletproof windbreaker." 

"Can I have it?" Damian asked. He leaned forwards, inspecting it. It was incredibly well put together, as well as stylish.

"No, I'm the one that's cold all the time, dummy," Marinette said. She pulled on the jacket, flipping her hair out of the way. Damian nodded in an approving manner. She took it off and put it on a training dummy she had pain Dick to steal from the cave for her. 

She turned back to the boy who was sitting on the desk, staring at the sewing machine (bold of you to assume I'd put her lol not for a while, babes.) in wonder. 

"Hey, no touching," she smacked his hand away. He just glared at her, but she ignored it. "Anyways... A movie, Netflix, or game?" 

Damina considered his choices for a moment.

"What sort of game?" He asked. Marinette smiled widely, making him think that he should've gone with Netflix...

***Four hours later***(its 11pm)

"I trusted you," Dick said to Damian, a single tear forming in his eyes.

"And I have no idea why," Damian said coldly, "Plus four, you newt." He put down the fated Uno card and Dick wailed. Marinette just smiled. They all knew that Damian and Marinette had some sort of alliance, they just couldn't figure out _how_. 

Marinette would put down a plus two in just the right places, allowing a chain reaction to immerse, and Damian just helped with that. 

"You two are evil," Jason declared, going through the pile of cards for a blue or a seven. 

"Thank you," Marinette said cheerily, while Damian merely said, "Fuck you, Todd." 

After a horrendous win, (Marinette turned on Damian and won the next three games) they decided to play Monopoly. 

Which was a bad idea. 

"Aren't you two supposed to be bad at family games?" Tim screeched. Marinette nodded, buying the final and fourth railroad.

"Aren't you supposed to be a good businessman?" Damian grumbled from the ground. His head was on Marinette's lap after bankrupting himself on the first go. 

"He may be," Marinette said, "But I spent three years in Paris with my biological father. Let me tell you this, ladies." She rolled a three and landed on Free Parking, taking the loans for herself. "He is a family man. I had to play games with him every single day after school for three years straight after he learned I was from the Leauge."

It lasted until well past midnight, all deciding to just watch some Disney movies after Marinette won the last 20something rounds of Monopoly. 

They fell asleep in the movie room, surrounded by games and food. 


	22. Chapter 22

300 FUCKING KUDOS.... thank you, babes.  
:)


	23. Jon Sure Has Some Scary Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't insult Damian when Marinette's around.

Marinette was back at school. The weekend had passed in a blur for her and now she was ready to learn stuff that she already knew again.

Yay.

"Jon," she said, nearly collapsing at the sight of him. Instead, she merely, and dramatically, collapsed in his arms. 

"What's the matter?" He asked, shooting a concerning look at Damian, who shrugged and kept going up the steps. 

"Damian refuses to carry me," Marinette was wearing a large coat and thick pants with boots going up to her mid-calf. Jon looked on around her and saw a blanket attached to her backpack. "Joooonnnnn, I'm tired and cold, please carry me." 

Jon sighed and looked back at Damian, who slightly shook his head with a ghost of a smile. Jon glanced back at Marinette, who was pouting and half leaning on him.

"Sorry, dude," Jon said to Damian. He shifted his backpack to his front and then crouched down. He piggybacked Marinette to her first class. "You owe me."

"But of course," Marinette said sleepily. "Damian. Damian... Damian, Damian, Damian, Damian." Damian, who had been ignoring her, turned to glare at her. 

"What?" He growled. She was unfazed. 

"Come hereeee," she said. He sighed and walked over from where he was standing by the teacher's desk for some reason. As quick as a viper, Marinette snagged the wallet from his inside pocket, took out twenty bucks, and put it back. 

She looked much more awake now as she handed the money over to Jon. Both boys just stared at her. "What? I work at a store that sells plants and pastries. I'll pay you back later, Damian." 

Damian just rolled his eyes and took his seat.

*** 

A few hours later, as Marinette was walking back to her class that was without Jon or Damian, she heard some gossip. 

"Excuse me?" Marinette said, stopping two big stereotypical jocks. "Would you care to repeat that?" She touched one of their arms, letting her hand linger. They followed her to a spot near her classroom that she knew had no cameras nearby that certain area. 

"We were just saying how big of an ass that Wayne heir was," one of the jocks said. "And how we should teach him a lesson after school." Marinette just smiled a dazzling smile. 

"Really?" She asked. "Mind if I...?" She trailed off and took off her backpack, putting it on the ground. The first jock who had spoken took this as a means to reach forward for her, but she just bent his arm back behind his back. "If I ever hear you, or get _word_ of you insulting Dami... I'll do much worse than this." She said it all so sweetly as she snapped his arm. The other jock went forwards to help but she just swung the first jock into the second jock.

"Now I'm late for class..." She muttered, looking down at her watch. "Anyhow, toodles, boys!" She skipped off to class, making up some excuse about red waterfalls. 

When the two jocks came forwards, claiming that Marinette had completely broken one guys arm and another leg, it got spread around fast.

But everyone was quick to claim it was false and just another lazy rumor.

Marinette was so sweet? And small? They were about a foot and a half taller than her??? 

When Damian found out, he just laughed while Jon looked equally terrified that A; Damian was laughing. 

And B; Marinette had broken bones and gotten away with it.

He sure had some scary friends. 


	24. Go, Rich Man, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commisionsssssssssssss

"You shouldn't just go around breaking people's arms."

"Uh-huh."

And you can't do it at school." 

"Mmm. Sure." 

"Why did you break their bones?" 

"Damian Wayne. Either order something, get a job here or get out of line. You're holding it up," Marinette said sternly. Damian and Jon had taken to walking her to work after school. This time, Damian actually stayed. 

"Get me a normal black coffee... and don't break anyone else," Damian said. Marinette hummed in response as she quickly made his order. He went to one of the closer tables and waited for his coffee. 

Marinette just gave his coffee to a businessman who looked ready to throw hands with the first person who was in his way. Damian could wait. 

Finally, when the rush died down, she went to get him his coffee. 

"You have homework," Marinette said, placing his coffee in front of him with a croissant. "Go do it." 

"I already know all the answers," Damian said. "Plus, my brothers are home right now and it's warmer here." She just stuck out her tongue, then went to behind the cash register again. 

She started to sketch in her little notebook while she waited for more customers to appear. Marinette was so caught up in a dress that looked like the night sky had barfed it out, that she didn't notice the woman in front of her until she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but where can I get that dress?" The woman asked. Damian was observing from his spot but didn't get up.

"Um, it's mine- I mean I'm designing it! Yes... that's it. I'm designing it." Marinette said, standing up a bit straighter. "Why?"

"Can I ask for your services? Halloween's in three weeks and I need a dress to some formal thing I'm going to," the woman explained. "It's a fancy costume party, and this would really outshine the others. Carla wouldn't know what hit her." 

Marinette opened and closed her mouth for a few moments. "Um, sure! I just need your measurements!" 

The woman nodded and Marinette grabbed a stray measuring instrument from under the counter. 

After her measurements were finished, they exchanged numbers so they could keep in contact whenever Marinette needed to make an adjustment. 

Damian walked over as soon as the lady left. "She commissioned you?" 

"I mean, I've only made clothes for my honorary uncle... Tim's coat suits, and I!" she rambled on. "I need fabric! Oh, I need stuff. Damian, go to the Fab-Fab-Fabric store, that's the name, Damian, stop smiling at me like that, and get me this stuff." She handed him the address of the store and everything she needed. "But keep the receipts. I'll need to check it all when I get back." 

Damian stared at her. She was in her battle mode. "What are you still doing here? Go, rich man, go! I'll pay you back!" Marinette basically shoved him out of the store with the list.

After he was gone, she counted down the hours until she got off work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is @areshasissues


	25. The Riddler Cries... Because Marinette Is Holding Nothing Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ssppookkyy

"Take these ones back." Oodles and oodles of fabric and cloth were hanging on Marinette's bed, waiting to be judged into perfection. "Nevermind. You know what? I'm coming with you." 

It was eight PM and she had rushed through the door, giving a breezy greeting to Alfred and Bruce. She put back on her long coat and grabbed Damian's hand. She dragged him down the stairs.

"Where're you two going at this hour?" Jason stopped them. He was in the middle of the hall, eating cereal and dressed in Batman pajamas. 

"Todd, I suggest you leave this woman to rampage unless you want to be in her warpath," Damian said plainly. Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"No, he's coming with us. You won't be able to hold all of the fabric alone, and I need two hands to make sure it all feels right," Marinette said, grabbing Jason's arm and dragging him with. 

He dropped his cereal and it spilled on the floor. With a 'Sorry Alfred!', they were all rushed out the door. Marinette had somehow stolen the keys out of Damian's pocket and was driving before they even shut all the doors. 

*****

It was all going well until the Riddler decided to break into Fab-Fab-Fabric. Marinette was _pissed_ to say the least. 

"Excuse me!" Marinette said, stepping in front of him and blocking his view of the cowering old man in front of the register. Jason and Damian's eyes widened. Sure, they knew she could take him out with a few well-placed hits, but she was doing this _out of the suit?_

"Yes?" The Riddler asked, pointing his cane in her face. She pushed it out of the way.

"If you're going rob a store, could you at least do one with blind people? You know, so you don't hurt their eyes when you arrive?" Oh. She was _verbally_ doing this. Bad idea.

"Excuse me?" It was the Riddler's turn to say. 

"You heard me! I get it. 'Oh, no. The big bad Riddler!' but the scariest thing about you is how you picked the gloves with that _awful_ shade of green," she ranted on and on about outfit until the cops arrive. 

And by then, he was already in tears. And Jason recorded it all. 

"Honestly... the _nerve_ of that man," Marinette fumed fifteen minutes later. They'd gotten all of the materials she needed for free. Thanks, said the shopowners/old man at the register. "I oughta just design him something new. You know what, I'll do that." 

Jason and Damian could do nothing as she went on and on about how atrocious the suits of Gotham were and how everyone needed a makeover. 

****

Marinette helped carry all the bags up to her room, then bid the boys goodnight. Except, she didn't go to bed. 

She stayed up all night for a good two weeks, stressing over the dress while making it. And, like Tim, she lived purely off of coffee. 

"How far are you along in your thing?" Damian asked one afternoon at lunch at school. Marinette yawned but smiled. 

"I just have to put the finishing touches on it later," she said. Damian merely nodded, thanking it was a Friday. 

Marinette's senses were so numb that she missed the subtle head nod that Damian gave to Jon.

Oh, this would be good. 


	26. An Angel And A Demon Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to stress shop

Damian paid the kid well over a thirty thousand dollars for his large van.   
it wasn’t a van that pedofiles stole kids in, it was a van that a mom with twelve kids would drive around in. 

He took out all of the rows except one that had four seats where you could seat all your kids and car seats.

He explained the plan to Jon the day before Monday. And now it was time to set the plan in motion.   
  
“Marinette, help me outside with something,” Jon said, helping Marinette up and carrying her bag for her. She just nodded lazily and followed him, not noticing Damian getting the car keys from the kid.

”What’re you-?” Jon tossed Marinette into the front seat of the car.

"Go! Before she comes to her senses!" Jon yelled. Damian gunned it out of there, having just finished emailing some report as to why they would all be absent for the rest of the day.

”What are you two imbeciles doing?” Marinette asked, buckling up and taking the blanket Jon offered her.   
  
“Oh, she insults like you, Damian,” Jon said with a smile. Marinette rolled her eyes.

”Probably because we were raised the same way,” she muttered.

”Marinette gets really sarcastic when she’s tired or upset,” Damian said, poking her in the side.

”Where are we going?” She asked, slapping his hand away.   
  
“Stress shopping!” Jon yelled excitedly. She narrowed her eyes.

”I’m paying,” Damian said, rolling his eyes at her look. “Where shall we stop first? I suspect that the teacher I gave my excuse to is already calling father, or such.”

”What’d you tell them?” Marinette asked, shifting the blanket.   
  
“We left because we’re tutoring Jon for the rest of the day,” Damian asked. “It was one of Jason’s excuses and I just picked one at random.”

Jon snorted, “Yeah. That totally makes sense.”

”Let’s go to Walmart.” She held her hand out to Jon. He took it in his and she slapped it away. “No, stupid, I want my phone.” He laughed and handed her her phone.

She angled the phone so she could take a picture, then posted it to her Instagram, tagging the Wayne boys and Jon. Also all the school teachers.

It showed Jon and Marinette with peace signs and a wink while Damian looked his moody self while driving. 

Her instagram instantly blew up, but she just ignored it, playing Mr. Brightside through the Bluetooth speaker in the van.

Unsurprisingly, Jon knew all the words.   
  


Surprisingly, Damain also did.

Marinette recorded both of them singing along to Mr. Brightside while on their way to Walmart.

It was at the first red light one of the batboys found them.

”So I heard you”re having a party without me,” Jason climbed into the van, making Jon scoot over.   
  
“Jason!” Everyone but Damian cheered.

”We’re going to Walmart for some stress shopping,” Jon said when they got going again.

”Walmart, huh?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Friendly contest? See who can buy the most outlandish thing and see who Tim calls first about the money.”

”I can win, easily,” Marinette said. Damian scoffed. “What, got a problem?”

”To be fair, you hardly know how to spend other people’s money,” he said.

”Really, then?” She asked. “Fine. I’m going to win... and if I do, you have to work at I Promise I Won’t Poison You for a week.”

”And if I win?” Damian asked.

”I’ll give you half of my commission money for the dress,” Marinette said. Damian held out his hand and she shook it.

”It’s a deal, Angel,” he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make longer chapters but they come out once a week, or continue making these short bursts of chapters and submitting every day?


	27. Kidnapping Mr. BossMan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wins by a quarter

They got pulled over by a cop before they even got to Wal-Mart.

"Can I see your ID- baby bird what the fuck are you doing out of school?" Dick leaned against the door, his GPD suit getting wrinkled.

"Stress shopping!" Marinette cheered. Dick shot her an amused look.

"Is that so?" He asked. 

"Join us!" Marinette said. Jason nodded along from the back.

"Yeah, say that you're sick or something, " He offered. And so, fifteen minutes later, Dick had joined them on their quest. 

"You are unworthy of the badge," Damian monotoned. Marinette whacked her arm. "Rude. I'm taking you shopping." 

"You kidnapped me," She argued. They playfully bickered until they finally arrived. 

"Alright," Damian said, jumping out of the van. 

"Each person gets two Wal-Mart workers to help them," Marinette said, cutting off Damian. He glared at her and she stuck out her tongue. 

"Begin, my friends!" She said, spreading her arms. 

***********

Jason waved away the workers with a hand. He could do this alone. 

.

.

.

He couldn't, but he saw Dick had the same idea. "Dickie bird, team up. Let's go." He nodded in agreement and both started to spread out. 

********

As it turns out, Marinette and Jon were the only ones who used the workers. 

"Um, grab like, as many pools as you can," Marinette said, grabbing boxes of snacks and treats off of the shelf. The workers nodded and grabbed two extra carts and started fulfilling the orders. 

**********

"I think I spent the most money," Marinette said. She had beat Damian by a quarter. Jon had come in last, while Dick and Jason came in third. "I have the cutest apron for you to wear to work." 

Damian groaned. "I bet you do." They had everything loaded up into the back of the van, the fifteen inflatable pools sitting comfortably in their little spot in by the feet of the boys behind Marinette and Damian 

"Now we just have to see who boss man calls," Jason said. Everyone stared at their phone.

_Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg._

Marinette smirked at the boys and answered it. 

"Hello, Timmy!" She said, her voice turning sweet as sugar. 

" _Marinette... why did Bruce's card just get charged for over a hundred thousand dollars?"_

"I was feeling down... and then I went stress shopping. Everybody say hi!" Marinette held the phone towards everybody and they all screamed hi.

They heard Tim let out a tired sigh. " _Just... Don't do it again... where's my coffee? "_ Tim hung up.

"Can we go kidnap him?" Marinette asked. "I think he needs a nap." Damian put the car in Drive. 

"Sure. Time for another kidnapping," he sighed. 

Everybody hooted and started to hit the top of the van shouting 'Kidnap-ing! Kidnap-ing!'. Marinette hooted with the rest of them and played 'Ballroom Blitz' on full volume while Damian had a small smile on his face, glad she was finally not stressing over everything for a day.


	28. Bug Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three mysterious people. Whoever could it be?

"Her melody is somewhere in America," a man with dark hair with frosted blue tips leaned over a map of America. "I'm getting some strong vibes from Gotham." Two girls stood beside him.

The blonde had a streak of black in her long ponytail, and the other had a short bob cut. 

"Of course Maribug would go somewhere like that," The blonde said, flipping her hair out of her face. "Its the most dangerous, isn't it?" 

"That it is, my queen," A yellow kwami nodded. Pollen. 

"See? Luka's vibes are right," The blonde said as if reassuring herself. "You can always trust a metahuman." 

"So how are we going to get there?" The girl with the bob cut said. She had a saber at her side and looked ready to draw it at any time. The boy, Luka, wrinkled his brow.

"Well, I'm at the university... you two are still in high school, so it'd be weird if we just went along with each other." He said, earning a punch from the blonde. "Chloeeeeeeeeee." He whined.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Class trip. With both schools," Chloe said, shooting a pointed look at the bob cut girl. "Since Kags and I go to different schools, we can just make them both merge the trip. And Luka can do whatever. Um, what's it called?"

"Volunteer, to help?" Kagami asked dryly. 

"Yes!" Chloe said excitedly. "And then we both go to Gotham. We'll leave in November."

"But that is literally a month away," Luka said, his eyes wide. They were in some sort of room that had a lot of maps, both old and new. It looked old fashioned. A ship. 

"Adrien owes me favors," Chloe shrugged. "I'm sure I can get him to donate a large chunk, seeing as how he runs the business now." The other two nodded. 

"I'll tell my teacher and principal at school, tomorrow," Kagami said, standing a bit straighter. Chloe nodded.

"I'll do the same. Luka, can you get the schedule ready?" Chloe asked. Luka nodded. They all divided the work equally, then went their separate ways.

They were going to find their bug. One way or another. 


	29. Bruce Has Been Replaced By Harold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shopping!!!

Marinette walked out of the building with Tim, having convinced him to a late lunch. 

"You ready?" Dick asked into his comms. 

"Ready," Damian said, loading liquid melatonin into a dart. He lined it up with his target. "Angel, I'm going to need you to move about three feet to the left really quick." Marinette laughed at something Tim said, then gestured for him to wait there so she could check out a fancy rock or something. 

Damian fired at his target and hit him right in the neck. Tim looked around, then spotted Damian who was sitting in a quaint little cafe. Damian waved and Tim collapsed, the melatonin giving him the final push to sleep.

**********

Tim woke up to the song Jennifer.

**_-You and Jennifer I know that you're out with her, go pretend that you're just friends I'll pretend that I'm not hurt. I know all the shit I hear, you can take these bitter words._**

**Fuck you and Jennifer go fucking make love to her.**

"Timmy!" He looked down and notice a pair of legs lying across him. He turned to his left and saw Jon, Damian, and Marinette. "You're up!" Marinette had her legs across Damian, Jon, and Tim. She was laying down, wrapped in blankets. "You were out for the past four hours." 

He looked around. In the back of the van, there were Wal-Mart bags and what, 15 inflatable pools? There were also bags of fabric and clothes and candy and snacks and-. Oh, this hurt his head.

Marinette sat up and handed him something. "Black coffee," she said. He nodded his thanks.

"I have work," he said, kicking the seat in front of him.

"Don't kick the eldest bird," Dick said with a grunt. Jason snorted from the driver's seat. "You get to pick where we go next, Timmy." 

"Um-" He looked around. "We didn't decorate for Halloween." 

The yelling started and everything. "We didn't!" Jason realized with a shout. He quickly changed his route to the nearest Halloween store. The left them clean out of stock. 

"We must return to the Manor!" The children shouted, bags in the car and in their arms. 

*******

Marinette, Jon, and Damian decorated the inside while Tim, Dick, Jason, and Alfred did the outside. 

"Put the ghosts by the Chandler," Marinette called up to Jon. 

"Here?" Jon asked, rearranging the mini ghosts and witches. Marinette nodded, then started looking around for her fifteen inflatable pools.

"Where's all the candy? Can we get Target and Wal-Mart to get their entire stock over here?" She asked. Damian just smiled at her as he started to help her fill the pools with air.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious to see what she would do. 

Marinette walked around, adding hints of sparkles to the Manor. "We can fill the pool with candy, then donate all of the leftover stuff."

Flying back into the room, Jon stopped in front of her and saluted her. "Next item, Captian?" Marinette went to a bin filled with Halloween decorations.

"Put these up everywhere," she handed him fake spiderwebs. He saluted her again then flew out of the room. 

"Where do we put him?" Damian asked, lifting something up. It was the body of a skeleton. 

"His name is Harold and we're putting him where Bruce normally sits at the table," Marinette said with a smile.

Damian nodded and went to fulfill his task.

Marinette sighed and sat down, taking in her work. "Wonderful." 


	30. Damian Promises He Won't Poison You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred says Harold needs luvies

"It looks wonderful!" The woman, Kira, was spinning around in the dress in Marinette's room at the Manor. Everyone was gone but she and Alfred, so she thought she had a free day.

 _Thought_.

"Ah, thank you," Marinette said while Kira spun around. The dress was a floor-length ballgown that shimmered like the night sky. Heels were expertly pained to lift her off the ground but were comfortable enough to dance in. Marinette handed her a mask that she had painted. A sparkly black, while red around the eyes and winged around the top corner, making her seem dangerous. 

Kira and Marinette were talking when a crash could be heard from the downstairs.

"Merde, they were supposed to be gone all day," Marinette muttered, putting her head in her hands. They had all gone out bowling, Bruce and Damian included. Marinette had declined, claiming she had a headache and had to finish the dress, which was true.

"Should I be concerned...?" Kira asked, letting the mask rest on her head. 

"No... stay here real quick, I'll be back," Marinette pushed herself off the bed she was laying on. She was dressed in a pair of workout shorts and Jason's old large sweater. Bruce had finally gotten it warm enough inside that she could wear normal clothes. 

She ran down the stairs, finding Tim collapsed on the ground and Jason rushing up the stairs past her while Damian chased him with his katana. 

"Merde," she muttered, running after them. She was quicker than both and blocked them. "No, Kira is upstairs trying on the dress I made her and you are _not_ going to scare away the first non-family client I have." Damian caught up to Jason and tackled him, sending them both down the stairs. 

"Demon spawn!" Jason taunted as they both wrestled on the ground.

"Whatever it is you're doing, keep it down here!" Marinette said loudly, running back up to her room. Kira looked ready to attack when Marinette came through the door. 

"It just my brothers," Marinette said sheepishly. She winced when they both heard more cussing and fighting from below them. Marinette quickly finished with her, then neatly and carefully put the dress in a box, folding it in a way that when Kira would take it out, it would ruffle beautifully.

"I'll escort you out," Marinette said, handing the box to her. When they reached the landing of the stairs, Damian had Jason in a chokehold, despite Jason being twice his size, and the others were cheering him on while Bruce could be found nowhere. Marinette cleared her throat and glared at all of them

Damian quickly and smoothly let go of Jason, letting him fall to the floor. Marinette gave them all a glare that said that she'd be dealing with them later. 

She walked Kira out to her car, Kira paid her, and she went back inside to give hell to her 'brothers'.

"Aw, you look cute!" Marinette cooed, watching Damian tie the apron on. 

"Shut up," Damian growled. His brothers came and took pictures, Jon stopped by more often, and Damian normally hid in the back making food. When he wasn't with the food, he was with the plants. Pam was surprised to see that the angry little Wayne boy was actually good with her Ivy. 

All too soon, the week was over and it was Halloween. 

And Halloween met family dinner.

Bruce stared at the skeleton in his spot, then back at his children. They were all talking normally, chatting, and messing with each other.

He made to move the skeleton. 

Four ear-piercing screeches made their way to his ears. He turned back to his kids to see Damian banging his head on the table repeatedly while Marinette, Tim, Dick, and Jason were staring at him.

"That's Harold's spot!" Dick said. 

"Harold... the skeleton?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded, except for Damian, who banged his head into the table once more.

"He needs to be accepted into the family and feel love," Marinette said. She waved at Jason, who was sitting next to her, and he moved. She then patted the chair. "Come sit by me!" 

"Can't I just move Harold?" He asked tiredly. He'd had a long night in the Batcave, and then an even longer day at work. 

Jason scoffed, settling into his new seat next to Dick and Damian (who banged his head into the table again), "What, you don't want to sit with Pixie?" Bruce massaged his forehead.

"Fine, Harold can sit there," Bruce said. He took his plate and moved it next to Marinette, who clapped in return. Dinner continued on as normal, but the next night, Bruce found that Harold was still there.

"Harold needs love, Master Bruce," Alfred said with a smirk when Bruce tried to get him on his side when all of his kids had teamed up on him. And so, Harold took the spot as the head of the family table.

And honestly?

Bruce was too afraid to remove, lest he hears the screeches of his children once more.


	31. Mari-Chan and Kags Are Adorable Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some airplanes

Chloe and Kagami's class had joined up at the airport. 

"Kags," Chloe said, stumbling over to her. "Help me. I have no more fucks left to give." Kagami held back a smile as she straightened up her friend. 

"We'll be in Gotham soon, Bee," Kagami said, patting her head lightly. Chloe groaned. 

"Fine." She stood up straighter, fixed her makeup, and then tried to look like she had plenty more fucks to give. Lila was still in her class, spreading her lies as usual. You'd think, Chloe thought, that after about two years of joining their class they'd think something was up. 

She only groaned once more when they boarded. "Lukaaaaa," Chloe said. Kagami led her over to where she, Chloe, and Luka were going to sit. Luka had managed to convince and blackmail both schools into letting him chaperone.

It normally wasn't his way o doing things, but at this point, he just wanted his Blueberry back. 

******

"Her melody got louder overseas, but now that we're here, it's just staying at the same volume," Luka informed both girls. "So she's here, but her tune is toying with me." Chloe groaned, flopping on to her five-star hotel bed. He was standing at the doorway, making sure the teachers or anybody who passed by could see him. He didn't want anybody getting any ideas that could ruin him.

"Ugh, Mari needs to stop _fucking around_ and let us find her so I can hug her while simultaneously punching her in the ribs," Chloe said, curling up under the covers. "We-" she yawned, "tour Wayne Enterprises tomorrow, right? Why a Saturday... you horrible, horrible man." Chloe drifted off to sleep while hurling insults at Luka and Kagami. But they were halfhearted insults, so they weren't bothered. 

"Should we tell her tomorrow's Wednesday?" Luka whispered to Kagami. Kagami smirked. 

"No. I want to see her wake up at the crack of dawn," Kagami whispered back. "We still tour on Saturday, though, correct?"

"Yep. Night, Kags," Luka said, giving her a hug before leaving the room. 

Kagami rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled as she covered herself in the heaviest blankets she'd ever felt in her life. 

"We'll find you, Mari-chan," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep. 


	32. And So It Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has an idea

"Frick you, I'm the most adorable thing there is." Lying on the floor in her bedroom was Marinette and Jon, while Damian was at her desk, spinning around in her chair. They were supposed to be doing homework, but then they didn't. 

"I'm just saying," Damian said, "Alfred the cat and Titus could push you out of the contest easily." Marinette threw a stray book at him. 

"Did the League ever teach you two anything but fighting?" Jon asked tiredly, actually wanting to finish his homework. 

Both ex-assassins turned to stare at him, but as his head was firmly in contact with the fluffy rug on the floor, he didn't see it. 

"I was taught to also seduce men," Marinette said offhandedly, standing. Damian wrinkled his brow and Jon peeled his head up from the carpet.

"I thought you were only taught the formal things," Damian said. He watched her as she climbed up on her bed instead.

"I was taught formal things, but then I was also taught how to take down men other ways," she said, wrapping herself up in her blanket but also sitting up. "I had to assess a man, then see what he would like, then hone in on it and go in for the kill." 

Both boys were staring at her. She turned red. "Oh, shut up," she said, even though no one had spoken. "Damian was taught to do the same thing." 

Jon's head whipped towards the said boy. " _Really?"_ He asked. Damian sighed, glared at Marinette for about five seconds, then nodded.

"We had to learn to adjust to anything, after all," he said. "But I am much more adept at it than Marinette." 

"That's a bold-faced lie and we both know it," Marinette scoffed, sitting up a bit more. 

Breaking up a fight/argument before it even started, Jon cut in. "How about a game, then?" 

Both turned to him, a creepy light in both of their eyes that kind of made Jon regret proposing the idea.

"Like what, Kent?" Damian asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Be nice, Damian," Marinette said, throwing a pillow at his head. Damian just rolled his eyes.

"Like the blushing game," Jon said, already know the hell it was raise. "The first person to blush is out. Personal boundaries are not a thing, but you can't touch them. You can get as close as you want without touching." 

"Can we push the person away?" Damian asked. Jon tsked at him. 

"No. Touching." He waved his arms into a big X. 

"Scared, Dami?" Marinette asked, leaning forwards a bit. He turned to face her.

"I have not reason to, Angel." And so, the game had started. 


	33. It's All Dick's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blush blush fall in love

Marinette inched towards Damian, not even flinching. 

"Come here often, sweetie?" She asked, leaning a bit closer. He laughed dryly.

"I'm an introvert," he said with a monotone voice. It went on like that until it was Damian's turn. Even Jon was red. 

Damian shook his head as if to get himself in the right mind space. 

"Did you fall from heaven?" He asked. Jon grabbed a pillow and literally screamed into it. 

"No, I crawled up from hell," Marinette said. Damian, expecting his, leaned a bit closer and whispered.

"That must be why you're so hot," A crash could be heard from outside. Everyone jumped apart and Marinette went to go and see who was outside her open door. 

Dick was on the floor groaning. "What are you doing down there?" Marinette asked. He groaned again and pushed himself off the ground so he was sitting up.

"What were you doing _in there?"_ He asked. She turned red. 

"I win, Kent," Damian said. 

"The blushing game between two people trained for this," Marinette said, "And, that does _not count!"_ Jon shrugged while Damian smiled smugly. 

"You kinda broke the rules there, Mari," He said. Jon stood, grabbing his bag. He pet Marinette's head on the way out. "See you tomorrow, Mari!" 

She glared after him as he left. Damian came up behind her and she elbowed him in the gut. "This is not over, mister," she said. He petted her head, then ran as she tried to break his arm. 

"Stupid game," she muttered, crossing her arms. 

"Oh, well, no more games," Dick said. She rolled her eyes and helped him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit short, sorry


	34. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hurt Tims ears.

"You've had three days to recover from jet lag, let's _go_ ," Luka tried to pull Chloe out of bed. "We're touring Wayne Enterprises in literally an hour! You're going to miss it!" Chloe's voice was muffled as she swore at him.

"Let me try," Kagami said, motioning for him to move. She bent down and whispered something in Chloe's ear. Chloe shot out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. 

"What'd you tell her?" Luka asked. 

"That I'd pour honey all over her clothes if she didn't move," Kagami said with a smirk. The two waited for Chloe anxiously. Since Wednesday, they'd been exploring the city, trying to see if they could see the Blueberry anywhere.

When Chloe finally got out of the bathroom, her hair was put up on a bun on her head, the black streak as clear as the day. She had on a jean jacket over a black and yellow striped shirt with ripped jeans and heels. 

"Let's go, babes," she said, putting on her sunglasses and strutting out of the room like the queen she is. 

*****

They all loaded off of the two busses, Luka bringing up the back of the entire class. Kagami and Chloe were in front of him, talking about Kagami's upcoming tournament in Metropolis. Luka was interested, yes, but his mind wandered elsewhere as their tour guide, Dick, passed out badges. He explained how they would get them through the levels and to not loose them because they would be coming back tomorrow for a follow-up.

Luka looked around, his hands in his pockets, when something compelled him to look a little bit further to his right.

Luka let out the most ear pinching scream any one had ever heard.

Chloe and Kagami looked towards him, but he was pointing to a familiar bluebell while screaming.

The bluebell noticed them as well and started screaming and jumping up and down in place.

so there they were, four teenagers all screaming at the tops of their lungs at Wayne Enterprises.

*******

Marinette had had a sucky morning. 

First, she learned that Damian and Jon had gone out, canceling their plans to help her pick out and carry some new fabric home.

Then she tripped all the way down the stairs with her coffee in her hands and it spilled all over her, soaking her rocking new outfit.

And then finally, Tim wouldn't let her drive them to Wayne Enterprises.

"I know how to," she said, holding out her hands for the keys.

"You don't have a driver's license." He pulled them out of her reach and she glared at him.

"I'm a master assassin, though," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"You fell down the stairs today. All the way. Then said sorry... _to the stairs._ " Tim reminded her. She muttered something under her breath and he made a mental note to sleep with one eye open.

Now, Marinette claimed she wanted a proper tour of the building, but really, she had a mini bitch session with Tim.

All the way to the building, Marinette complained about Jon and Damian and Tim listened. He didn't mind.

He found it actually funny.

"-And then they just _text_ me that they were busy today instead of actually telling me!" Marinette said as they got out of the car.

"Want me to beat them up when they get home?" Tim offered, holding the door open for her. He noticed a group of kids that Dick was starting the tour with. 

"Nah, I'll get Jon at school on Monday, then Damian tomorrow," she shook her head, " seeing as how he's spending the night at the Kent's. "

She looked like she was going to say more when an ear shattering scream pierced the room. They both looked around, ready to fight.

But then Marinette started to scream as well. And then two other female voices joined in. And then Marinette was running, then being tackled by three other people. 

It took Tim a second to realize that she was being hugged, not attacked.

But hugged by who was the question.


	35. Invited To The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets the protectors of Paris

Tim waved off security guards as the man, the guy with the frosted blue tips, picked up Marinette and sound her around. 

He knew that Marinette could defend herself against him, so instead, he took out his phone and started to record them.

After a bit, he stopped the recording, sent it to the family group chat, and cleared his throat.

Marinette pulled away from the three French kids. 

"Might I ask why you tried to kill my eardrums, cupcake?" Tim asked, barely holding back a smile. Marinette was still smiling. 

"Tim, this is Luka," she pointed to the man, "Kagami," the scary one, "and Chloe." The blonde one with the black streak.

"Tim Drake," Tim said, shaking the girls hands first, the Luka's. "I take it you're the friends from Paris?"

"And what of it?" Chloe demanded. Marinette nudged her in the ribs. 

"She means to say that yeah, we are, Mr. Drake," Kagami said. 

"how do you know our Maribug?" Chloe demanded. Tim smiled.

"Call me Tim," Tim said, then started to talk again before Chloe could tell at him, "Marinette lives at Wayne Manor. And, as I am Bruce's son, we often interact." 

They all turned to Marinette, then back to Tim. 

"Okay, to be fair," Marinette said, "I was perfectly fine living by Crime Alley." Luka made another high pitched noise.

"You were also starving," Tim pointed out. He could see Dick out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for them. He waved him on. 

They continued to talk, and Tim convinced some of the teachers to let him tour the kids, since he was the CO-CEO . 

Suddenly, Marinette gasped. 

"Guys. You should stay at the manor!" Then she blanched. "Wait... Tim, can they stay at the manor for the rest of their stay?" 

Tim looked between all of them. He could see Damian being pissed at them staying.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," he said. Soon after they were done with the tour, Luka, Chloe, and Kagami got permission from their teachers to stay with Marinette. 

Tim smiled.

This could be interesting.


	36. Damian Is Restraining Hisself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google says Hisself isn't a real word.  
> Fuck google.

*About an hour before Marinette wakes up* *So like 6 AM*

"We can't just abandon her," Jon yawned over the phone, "We promised we'd help her." Damian sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"Jonathan Kent," Damian said, tying his shoe, "Let me explain this. We are _not_ abandoning her. We are simply using the excuse that we are somewhere else." Jon made a noise that sounded like a dying cat.

"An excuse for what?" He asked. Damian finished tying his other shoe.

"Her birthday is in three weeks. We need to buy her gifts," Damian explained. He grabbed his wallet off of his desk. "Meet me at Target, Kent." He texted Marinette a quick apology in their little group chat that consisted of her, Damian, and Jon. 

*****

"You'll get hell for this," Jon said, grabbing a nerf gun off of the shelf and putting it in the cart. "I mean, what is she going to do now? Carry all the stuff by herself?" They had stopped at Hot Topic, Walmart, and a load of other places, before actually stopping at Target like they were supposed to in the first place. 

"She's at Wayne Enterprises with Drake," Damian said, having got a text from Tim saying that Marinette was tagging along with him. He always ghosted the group chat, sometimes looking at the messages, but rarely. 

But now he was checking his phone every fifteen minutes. They had added Marinette to one of the group chats, and it was the only one that Damian checked now. 

After another fifteen minutes had passed, he checked it. 

It was a video from Tim. Marinette was on the cover, so he clicked it. 

Purely to make sure she was okay, of course. 

_A man with blue frosted tips was holding up Marinette and spinning her around, calling her Blueberry. Two other girls were hugging Marinette's legs and the boy's waist._

_It went on like that for about another minute before the video cut out._

"Who was that guy holding Marinette?" Jon asked over his shoulder.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Damian said stiffly, "You should probably protect yourself if you're going to come over tomorrow." 

"What harm could she possibly do to the son of superman?" Jon laughed uneasily. "Right?" Damian just smiled wickedly. 

Damian walked away, pushing the cart.

"Wait- Damian! Right???" Jon chased after him. 


	37. Pillow Forest

Chloe, Kagami, and Luka followed Marinette inside the Manor. 

"I've got to go to work, cupcake," Tim said, rubbing her on the head and messing up her hair. She grabbed his wrist and incaged it in an iron grip.

"Give me one second," She said, sending a blindingly bright smile to her friends. They nodded and watched as Marinette dragged Tim up a flight of stairs. They heard a door slam and a moment later, Marinette came down the stairs once more.

"I remember when you did that to Luka," Chloe mentioned offhandedly. 

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, he was composing for a week straight," she said, starting to lead them around.

"I smelled colors and tasted vibes," Luka nodded. "It was crazy." The four talked back and forth as Marinette showed them the rooms. 

Finally, they stopped in the theater room. "Woah, can we all have a big sleepover here?" Chloe asked. Marinette bit her lip. She'd already gotten the OKAY from Bruce himself, but she didn't want to push it. 

Her phone buzzed and she checked it really quick. 

It was a picture from Jon. It showed both him and Damian at a store, Damian staring at two bottles of silly string and Jon doing bunny ears for Damian with the caption below that said 'Please Don't Kill Us'.

"Sure," Marinette said. They went around in all of the rooms and gather blankets and hoodies and everything soft they could find. 

Alfred watched them go up and down the stairs multiple times, a faint smile on his face.

"We'll clean it all up after we're done, Alfred," Marinette promised. 

"Who's that?" Luka staged whispered. 

"This is Alfred!" Marinette said. 

"Please to meet you, Master Luka," Alfred said. None of them questioned how Alfred knew Luka's name. 

"He's the only one allowed inside without an invitation," Marinette said. Alfred took some of the blankets off of Marinette's arms.

"Thank you, Miss Marinette," Alfred said. He helped them carry all of the blankets and set up a cozy fort, moving some of the couches out of the way. 

Marinette looked around, surveying the room. "We need snacks," she declared. 

"I'm so tired, Maribug," Chloe said from a group of chairs resembling a phone.

"Don't mind her, she's still kind of jet-lagged," Kagami said, rolling her eyes. Marinette nodded, waving the issue away.

She smiled and grabbed her phone from on top of an old DVD player. "I have some friends who are at a store, actually," Marinette said. "They can pick up some stuff and drop it off." 


	38. Marinette Steals Luka's Shoes (But Are We Really Surprised?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweepies

"Mari wants us to pick up some junk food," Jon said, watching her text float across the screen. "She's having a sleepover with some friends, apparently." 

Damian turned back to him, almost getting whiplash. "What friends? We're her friends." 

"These friends," Jon showed him a picture of Marinette, the two strange girls, and the guy. They were all standing in front of the mirror. Marinette was wearing a tank top and fuzzy ladybug short. The blonde was wearing a long sweatshirt and pajama pants. The scary one was wearing a nightdress that went below her knees, and the guy was wearing a pair of pajama pants and an extra-long shirt that had some sort of French saying on it. 

"Who are they?" Damian growled, recognizing them from the video. 

"Her friends from France," Jon said. "I said we'd get some stuff and that'd we'd be over in about an hour or so." Jon looked up from his phone and saw Damian's bloodthirsty glare. "Still want to spend the night at my house?" 

"Let's go, Kent," Damian said. 

"Gotcha, captain," Jon said, rushing after him. He smiled, knowing Damian was going to have a fit. 

**************

"I'm just saying, Winny the Phoo could totally eat Christopher Robin if he really tried," Chloe had just woken up from her nap and was ranting about how weird the yellow bear was.

"Nah, he likes honey too much," Luka said. Marinette nodded. 

"The bear's carnivorous side would take over eventually," Kagami added. Marinette opened her mouth to retort when her catlike ears caught the sound of the door opening in the main hall.

"They're here!" Marinette said, shoving more popcorn in her mouth before standing. It was 6:30 and Alfred had made them eat something healthy before they would go on a candy high that night. 

She got up, stole Luka's slippers off of his feet, and ran out of the room with him chasing her.

"Marinette, those are my shoes," He shouted, slipping around on the newly waxed floors. Marinette used the environment around her to jump off of chairs and such to meet Damian and Jon at the front door. 

"Hello!" She grinned, sitting like a cat on top of a desk. 

"Marinette!" Luka shouted. He came through the hall and slid into a door. The boys stared at him.

"He's fine," Marinette said, climbing off of the desk. She took some of the bags from Damian and grinned at him. "Damian, Jon, this is Luka. He is one of my friends from France." 

"Nice to meet you," Luka mumbled from the floor. He got up and glared at Marinette, who smiled brightly at him. 

"Fine, you can have your shoes back," Marinette said, kicking them off after Luka won the staring contest. She turned back to Damian and Jon. "Wanna join us? Sleepover in the Theater." 

Damian looked between Marinette, Jon, and Luka then gave his answer. 


	39. Luka, Damian, and Jon Drink Respect Woman Juice Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yass Queen

They had made a throne room. 

They had stacked chairs on top of each other. The process had gone slowly at first but sped up a lot when Chloe sighed and said. "Aren't you like the son of superman or something?" 

"I didn't tell them anything," Marinette said when Damian and Jon stared at her. "I swear, they're just really smart and good at identifying people." And with the secret out, they built three thrones. Marinette sat at the top, Chloe at her right, and Kagami at her left.

Jon, Luka, and Damian acted as their guards. 

It was going to be interesting when the batboys tried to crash their party.

***********

"I believe that Marinette is in the Theater with her friends, Master Dick," Alfred said, cleaning the dishes. Dick grinned.

"Thanks, Alfred," he said. 

"I do believe you won't get in there so easily, Master Dick," He warned. Dick's smiled again.

"They're all tots. I'll just bring them a peace offering," Dick said, grabbing a whole lot of snacks and sodas from the fridge and putting it into a large bowl. "They're kids. They live on this stuff." 

So he marched to the Theater room and knocked on the door. "Let them enter," he heard Marinette say from the inside but she sounded more.... regal...

He didn't dwell on it when the doors opened, showing the boy from the video. It was dark inside. He saw Jon hovering, literally, near the blonde, talking to her, while Damian somehow stood by Marinette, who looked like she was on a throne. 

"What gifts do you bring?" Marinette asked, making Dick shiver. He knew she was scary... but this was a whole new level. He knelt by the three thrones, the man with the blue going to stand by the one with a sword in her lap.

He didn't know why he was kneeling, but the three women gave off a scary aura that he didn't want to cross. He held up the large bowl full of candy and snacks and sodas. It was taken from his hands quickly.

He glanced up and saw Marinette holding the bowl in her hands, while Kagami and Chloe looked over about a third of the treats that were in their laps. 

"Chloe, you may dismiss him," Marinette said, looking it over. 

The blonde, Chloe, nodded. "We shall call you back inside when we are done evaluating your offerings." Dick nodded and stood. With a short bow, he walked outside. 

He found Jason and Dick in the living room, waiting for him. 

"They're as scary as _fuck_ ," Dick mumbled, walking out in a daze. 

"The blonde is Chloe, the scary one is Kagami, and the blue one is Luka," Tim said, not looking up from his laptop. 

"I thought you were asleep," Dick said, wrinkling his brow. Tim just shrugged. 

Jason leaned forwards. "What happened to your bowl of candy?"

"They said they'd evaluate the offering," Dick shuddered. "Scary ladies. Very. Scary. Ladies." 

The door to the Theater opened. Luka was standing there, a blank expression on his face. "We are done. Queen Marinette, Queen Kagami, and Queen Chloe request you come inside and get ready for your judgment." 

"Tell Alfred the Cat I hate him with a passion," Dick said, standing and following Luka inside. Jason and Tim stared at each other.

They had to try and get in. 


	40. Tim Walks Into A Warzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coup

Tim knocked on the door and waited. His arms were full of sodas and small candies. 

He expected to be waiting outside like Dick before they actually decided anything, but the door swung open and a tan hand pulled him inside. 

Chloe.

"Maribug needs a smart one," she grunted, pulling him to one side of the room. Tim looked around. It had turned into a war-zone. There was candy littering the floor, with soda carcasses everywhere. 

Chairs were stacked up to build a wall on either side of the room, mattress' being the heavy defense on the outside. He followed the blonde to behind the wall on the right. 

She shoved him behind their wall.

Their fortress.

Tim looked back at her and realized she was wearing a black and yellow striped suit and typing into what looked like a stinger. 

"Call me Queen, man swine," she said. 

"Miel, that is not very nice," Marinette came out of somewhere. Another wall inside another wall. How did these kids build it all so fast? "Tim. So glad that you could join us." She was dressed in her Miss Mischief suit, but there were dual swords on her back and her staff on her hip.

She laid out a map, no, a blueprint, of the room on a table that was in the middle of their little fort. "Are there cameras in here?" He put all of the food, candy, and sodas down on the table. 

Tim nodded and she smiled. 

"Terrific. Ryuko, can you get him a computer?" She asked. Another female appeared out of the shadows, a sword at her side. 

"As you wish, Queen," Ryuko (Kagami, Tim mentally realized) nodded and bowed, but Marinette just nodded. He watched as she jumped straight up through a hole in the ceiling that Tim hadn't noticed before.

"There has been a coup," Miss Mischief said. "We are facing Wayne, Grayson, and Kent. I have reason to believe that they will soon call more unto the playing field- one second." Miss Mischief stood calmly, used her staff to extend herself onto the makeshift roof, and stand gracefully on said staff. She took out a dual blade from her back and swung at something in the air that Tim couldn't see. 

Soda exploded above them. 

Miss Mischief lowered herself again. "They would've ruined the plans Viperion got us," she murmured under her breath. Ryuko returned with his laptop.

"Work your magic, princess," Miel said, sitting him down. 

Tim, not wanting to die that night, nodded. He began to work his magic.


	41. MoRe AlLiEs yOu SaY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not high, just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Hades, yes you Hades, from camp I sent you the link. Tell me when you reach this chapter.  
> *I'm watchin' you* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭∩╮ *you can't prove it's me* ╭∩╮ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ╭∩╮ ╭∩╮ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ╭∩╮ ╭∩╮ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ╭∩╮

Miss Mischief was right.

Dick had called for his former teammates, the Titians. 

But Miss Mischief had also been there when they went to snatch them up at the door. 

"Hi, there!" Miss Mischief said, taking Kor'i and Cyborg by the hands and rushing them to her fort. Jon had taken Beast Boy and Raven, but Miss Mischief knew she could manage without them "First off, hi. I'm-" 

"Queenie! Incoming from above!" Viperion shouted. Miss Mischief nodded.

"One second." The roof was long gone, and they had used what was on the roof to reinforce the walls, so Miss Mischief took a running start, then used Viperion as a springboard. She activated her staff in midair and batted away the soda with mentos in it.

Miss Mischief, having forgotten about the two newest members, went over with Tim and started talking. "Starfire and Miel hit back and hit back hard. I want that outer wall gone by the time I'm done over here."

Miel, who was conversating with Ryuko, nodded. "I'll show you the ropes, sunspot," Miel said, using her stinger to launch herself over the wall.

Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other. 

They'd follow the scary cat assassin lady anywhere if she could lead _that_ well. 

*****

"She hit it out of the air again, Robin," Superboy said, floating above their fort. He winced at the memory of being the baseball to her bat once. 

"And I suppose she took the Tamaranean with her?" Robin asked, smirking a bit.

"Yep, they're doing something," Superboy said. 

"Can I go over to their side? My wife is scary," Nightwing said. Robin shook his head. 

"No. You've chosen your side," he said. "Call in Gorden. We'll need her." Nightwing nodded. 

"Jason's here, Rob," Superboy said. Damian looked up from his creation of a gun made of candy and nodded. Superboy flew down to Jason, picked him up, and brought him over to their side. 

"You work for me now," Robin said, tossing him his Red Hood outfit. "No real bullets. Just candy." 

Red Hood, slightly confused, nodded. 

Robin scowled at his creation. He was going to win the battle and he was going to do it quickly.


	42. New Love Interest? (Featuring: Kid Flash!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody say hi to Hades! She's going to be reading this so just say hi to her in the comments!

"Okay," Superboy floated down to Damian, who was talking with Beast Boy. "I may or may not have some good news and some bad news." 

"What's the tea, sis?" Dick asked. He'd just gotten off of the phone with Barbra, confirming she was on her way. 

"Well..." Superboy floated a good distance away from them. "I may or may not have called Kid Flash... who said he was on his way... but then..." 

_Superboy ran to get Kid Flash when he came through the door. But Miel had beaten him to the punch._

_"Venom!" Miel cried. She then paralyzed Kid Flash and Superboy. "Batter up, Miss Mischief!" She came out of nowhere and batted Superboy back to his side.  
_

_Superboy felt the paralysis fade and winced. They now had a valuable player on their side._

"So... yeah, please don't kill me," Superboy said. "He's fine... probably..." Damian just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

****

"Hello, Mini Flash!" Miss Mischief said, waving at a paralyzed Kid Flash. His eyes widened. "Oh, sorry! She still has you... frozen... doesn't she?" Miss Mischief smiled again.

Kid Flash was scared. This lady was nice, sure, but she also had a look in her eyes that said she could kill you with a snap of her fingers. 

"Give me a moment," She turned away from him. he could see her hood was down, showing a long blackish-blue braid coming down her back. "Miel! Could you come here for a second?" The yellow lady who had stung him appeared, an unamused look on her face. 

Miss Mischief turned back to him with her bright green eyes. She grinned, showing off sharpened teeth, and winked. He felt his face redden on its own accord. 

"What's up, Queen?" Miel said, dipping into an exaggerated bow at the sight of Miss Mischief. Miss Mischief just rolled her eyes. 

"Could you unfreeze him?" She asked. Miel scoffed.

"It's called Unparalyze, Queen," Miel said. She snapped her fingers and Kid Flash found that he could move again. 

"Now, before you go Sicko Mode on us, this is Red Robin, we're fighting against _them_ ," Miss Mischief said, gesturing to Tim and then the wall, where Kid Flash guessed that's where who they were fighting were. "I am the leader of this side, the Three Queens, yes we named ourselves, we're cool that way." 

"And the three Queens are...?" Kid Flash asked. 

"Miel, Ryuko, and I," Miss Mischief said. She took off the bottom part of her mask and Kid Flash reddened a bit more. She was honestly a sight to behold. "And Viperion is our loyal knight." 

"Viperion...?" Kid Flash asked, wrinkling his brow.

"He's up there. Viperion!" Miss Mischief called. A man dressed in teal jumped down from where he was laying on the wall, a harp in his hands. 

"Who's this, Queenie?" He asked, strumming his harp. 

"This is Kid Flash!" Miss Mischief said. "I'm hoping he'll help us. Will you?" It took Kid Flash a moment to realize that she was asking him a question.

"Um, sure?" He said. Miss Mischief clapped and Viperion strummed a tune. "What is it you do?"

"I'm the background music and recon," Viperion shrugged. Kid Flash nodded, not really knowing what he walked into.

*******

"Babs! You brought the laptop?" Nightwing asked. Barbra wheeled herself in their little fort. 

"Of course I brought the laptop," she rolled her eyes. "Where do I set up?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which side should win?


	43. Jon Is Still Scared Of Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was a fun battle!" Kor'i said, going up to her and shaking her hand vigorously. "I will follow you into war anytime!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (say hi to Hades!)

A bomb of soda crashed into their fort, spraying everywhere. 

Miss Mischief swore vibrantly under her breath.

*

"She's angry!" Jon said, hiding under the table. He was the only who had heard her

* 

"We bring the fight to them," Miss Mischief said. "Flashy and Red Robin. Stay here and recover what you can, please. The rest, follow me." 

Both sides stormed at once, but it was Miss Mischief and Robin who were fighting the most dangerously. 

"Hello, little birdy!" Miss Mischief chirped (I'm the funniest person alive I swear to God). She put her staff at her side and drew out her swords. Robin drew his out just in time to deflect the hit.

_Marinette climbed off of her throne to deliver the news to Dick. Just as she was coming down, she heard the crack of a soda opening. She jumped back right in time to avoid the soda that Damian was aiming at her._

_She glared at him, "This is war, Damian_ Wayne."

All of the onlookers watched as they engaged in a fight that looked like a dance. They were perfectly in sync. Damian knew all of Marinette's moves and vice versa. 

"You haven't changed at all since we last fought, Dami," Miss Mischief said, ducking his kick and aiming one of her own at his throat. He caught her foot and twisted it, forcing her body to twist with it. She spun in midair, landing gracefully.

Both of their swords were on the ground as they engaged in hand to hand combat.

"Neither have you, Angel," he allowed a smile. 

"I'll let you know I still have a few tricks under my belt," Miss Mischief said. She ducked his punch and kicked his legs out from under him. He was about to get back up when he saw her silver staff on his throat. 

"Cheater," he mumbled. Cheers from The Three Queens' side went up. She just smiled and helped him up, detransforming as she did. 

Back into her fuzzy black and red polka-dotted pants and a black tank top with a paw print on it. 

The other three followed her lead and detransformed. 

"Hello!" She waved at the astounded heroes. 

"That was a fun battle!" Kor'i said, going up to her and shaking her hand vigorously. "I will follow you into war anytime!" 

"Thank you!" Marinette said, turning bright red. Damian nudged her in the side and muttered 'I win'. "Oh, fuck you," she muttered back to low for anybody to hear.

The rest of the heroes gave their thanks for a fun battle. It was well past twelve when everybody left with their spoils of war. 

"I'll see you around, Queenie," Kid Flash said with a wink. Damian gave his coldest glare to Kid Flash, who turned pale and ran. Marinette and Damian cleaned up while the three Paris heroes fell onto the nearest cushion and dreamt away the candy overload. 

Damian and Marinette chatted quietly as they cleaned, careful not to wake the others.

"That was fun, Dami," Marinette yawned. They sat on the couch at four AM, the theater room finally clean. 

"Anything for you Angel," Damian said tiredly, but Marinette was already asleep and didn't hear. He just smiled.

He could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day, babes!


	44. Damian Steals Tim's Coffee For His Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can guarantee you it will," Marinette said with an evil smile that made everybody back up ten feet. "I will personally make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Hades, ladies!

"What is taking you so long?" Damian was on Marinette's bed, waiting for her to finish getting dressed in her mini bathroom. "Your friends are already downstairs and eating." She came out in a towel and a toothbrush in her hand.

Damian turned away while she grabbed some clothes and headed back to her bathroom, leaving the door cracked open so she could talk.

"Maybe if somebody got me some coffee, I'd move a bit faster!" She replied. Damian groaned, then got off the bed. 

He walked all the way down to the kitchen, took Tim's coffee out of his sleeping hands, and walked back upstairs.

Marinette was wearing her( Kaalki's) glasses and earrings. Damian could see the ring on a chain, which she put under her shirt. She was wearing a black skirt and a button-down shirt tucked into the black mini skirt. She had leggings on, black as well, and they were tucked into her high heel 4-inch boots, showing off her long well-toned legs. 

"Can you walk in those?" Damian said before he could say something stupider than that. 

"Yes, I can, and they're comfortable," Marinette said, spinning around in them. "Hand me my jacket." He tossed her her jacket and grabbed her bag for her as she put it on and drank her coffee. 

Damian walked behind her, making sure that she didn't fall down the stairs, but she was true to her word and practically glided down. 

He tossed her bag to her when they reached the kitchen and she was done with her drink. "What's the agenda for today, my lovelies?" Marinette asked as she sat down to Kagami and munched on a piece of toast.

"We're visiting some school, apparently," Luka said, reading a text off of his phone. 

"It'd be cool if it was our school," Marinette said, patting Kagami's head, which was resting on her shoulder half asleep. 

"It's Gotham Academy," Luka said, still looking at his phone. Marinette choked on her toast, causing Kagami to wake. Chloe snorted. 

"I told you she went there," she mumbled. "Ridiculous that you didn't listen to me. Utterly ridiculous." Chloe sipped her juice. 

"I just sent you your schedules, ladies," Luka said, pocketing his phone. Marinette stared at him. "Of course, excluding our beauty that is Marinette." Marinette nodded, ignoring Damian's eye roll.

Alfred took Kagami's plate that Marinette had been eating off of. "I do believe it is time to go, Miss Marinette and Master Damian." 

Marinette nodded, brushing her hands off on Kagami. "Are you guys coming with?" 

"Yeah, Alfred already offered us a drive. We're going to meet up at the school with the rest of our class," Chloe said with a scoff. "To 'See what the world holds for our young and impressionable minds.'"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Is the she-witch still enrolled at Dupont?" They walked towards the car, Luka carrying Kagami on his back. 

"Yep. Daddy is forcing me to stay there," Chloe said. Marinette frowned. Alfred started the car, driving them off towards their fated destination.

"Why? The staff there is deplorable," she scoffed. Damian raised an eyebrow. 

"Wow, Marinette Dupain. I never thought I'd live to see the day where you're insulting school workers," he mumbled.

She flipped him off and let Chloe continue. "Apparently I have to build friendships with the common men's kids." She filed her nails while she talked, "I already hate all of them. I wished I had pressed mother to let me transfer." Marinette whistled low under her breath.

The talking continued, Damian only offering bits and pieces of words as they spoke.

Finally, they arrived at the GA. 

Marinette smiled as she saw the sausage haired wench talking to Kia, president of the photography club. Kia looked as if she was trying to keep up a smile as she talked. 

"Oh, her little reign is going to end soon," Chloe cackled, making several people stop and stare. 

"I can guarantee you it will," Marinette said with an evil smile that made everybody back up ten feet. "I will personally make sure of it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Anon who said hi to Hades! Hades also says hi and hopes that she never has to drag your soul down to the Underworld!


	45. French People Like To Give Themselves Concussions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want us to go after her?" Chloe asked. Damian nodded like he'd grab his katana and risk his identity right then and there.
> 
> "Nah," Marinette smiled. "I want to see her tower crumble piece by piece." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Hades and her chronic neck pain!!!

Kagami and Chloe had only two classes with Marinette and one each with Damian. Luka was there to make sure everything went smoothly, and relaxed in the teacher's lounge. 

"Burn her at the stake?" Chloe suggested in Biology, one of the two classes she had with Marinette. 

"Maybe..." Marinette said, trying to think about how they would hide the smell of burning flesh. "Where would we find someplace big enough?" 

Damian, who was actually trying to look like he was paying attention, sighed. "Marinette. No burning anybody alive." 

Mrs. Hardstien, who was the teacher of Biology, interrupted them. "Is there anything you'd like to share with the class, girls, and boys?" She raised an eyebrow at Jon, who was actually taking notes.

"We were just wondering how to hide the smell of burning flesh," Marinette said honestly, "You know, just planning a homicide..." Mrs. Hardstien stared at her, then sighed. 

"Back to the human body..." She said, going to the next slide. Marinette shot Chloe a grin and Damian a wink. Both responded with an eye roll.

It was at lunch that Rossi actually noticed that Marinette was there. 

"Wow, Dupain!" She said, going over to their table. (Its likes she's stupid or something) 

"Wow, Rossi," Marinette replied in a monotone voice. 

"I couldn't believe you transferred here after pushing me down the steps at your old school!" Lila said, tears welling up. Marinette turned to face her, a bored look on her face.

"Really? Wow. How many steps?" Marinette asked. Chloe and Kagami shot each other amused looks. Damian looked ready to stab the liar when his angel gave the word.

Lila stared at her, not seeing what game she was playing. "I-I don't know! I got a head injury after that!" She said, "And then my tinnitus started to act up!" Luka banged his head into the table. 

"Yeah, Dupain, why'd you do that?" Oh, great. Alya. Chloe banged her head into the table this time. Harder than Luka. 

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe she was being extra annoying? I wouldn't know, seeing as how I didn't do it, no matter how many times I've been tempted." She continued to eat her salad. 

"So you admit to pushing her!" Alya shouted in french, making Kagami bang _her_ head into the table. 

Marinette stared blankly at the young woman. "You're giving my friends concussions," she stated. 

"Scooch, Mari." Jon had finally come back from the lunch line. Marinette smiled brightly and the students who were watching stared. How did she change emotions so quickly? "Who's this?" Jon looked the two girls up and down, then back at his three new friends that had their heads on the table.

"So you're dating two people at once, huh?" Alya said in French. Marinette choked on her lettuce at that. Jon clapped her on the back until she recovered.

"First off," Marinette coughed, "Where did you ever get that idea?" She didn't give Alya the time to answer. "And second... who am I dating?" 

"Them!" Alya said, gesturing between Damian and Jon. Marinette put stretched across and put out her hand before Damian could concuss himself, while Jon made gagging noises.

" _Ew,"_ Jon said, still gagging. Marinette pushed him off the bench, a small smile on her face. 

Jon still made gagging noises as Marinette addressed the two pathic * _insert gagging noises*_. "If you could come back when I'm trying not to eat, that'd be great... Bye-bye now!" She shot them the brightest smile that there ever was in Gotham.

"Want us to go after her?" Chloe asked. Damian nodded like he'd grab his katana and risk his identity right then and there.

"Nah," Marinette smiled. "I want to see her tower crumble piece by piece." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @Demonic_Queen (love the username, queen) @Virburna and @Brokenwordsarehard   
> Hades says Hi.... as soon as she gets her ass out of bed.
> 
> Love you all!!!


	46. Marinette Is Basically Jon's Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can kill you, you know," she said, looking him in the eyes. He only smiled bigger at that. 
> 
> "But you won't!" He said merrily. "Ciao, Mari!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tiredddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.  
> I need sleep.

"I've got work," Marinette said as they walked out of school. Lila had tried to corner her but Marinette just smiled, swore merrily at her in Arabic, then patted her on the head and left her standing in the girl's bathroom. 

"What? Our little Mari-bug is all grown up and head off to work?" Chloe asked. Kagami pretended to wipe away a tear. 

Marinette laughed. "You guys tour the city. I'll be back around nine-thirty tonight." 

"Outrageous," Chloe muttered. Damian smirked at her.

"I told you the work hours were too long," he said, handing her another stolen coffee.

She shrugged and sipped her coffee, nearly burning her tongue. "It pays fine and Pam makes sure I don't overwork myself," she said, starting to walk. "It's I Promise I Won't Poison You! Visit after you've seen the sights and done your homework!" 

Marinette watched as they all piled into the car and it drove off, but a window rolled down and Kagami's, Chloe's, and Luka's heads popped through an open window, waving. 

"Your knight in shining... whatever is here." Jon appeared at her side, ready to walk her to work. He was always there on the days that she had work after school. 

"Denim, I think," she said, looking at the holes in his jeans. He shrugged and took her schoolbag from her.

"I tried, you can't blame me," he said, rolling his eyes then smiling. They two talked and bickered like siblings all the way to her work. "Take care of my baby sister, Pammy." He tried to ruffle Marinette's hair, but she bit him. "Aw, look. She's fweisty." 

"I can kill you, you know," she said, looking him in the eyes. He only smiled bigger at that. 

"But you won't!" He said merrily. "Ciao, Mari!" She just smiled and waved as he walked out. She spent most of her work shift smiling, doing her homework, and baby talking flowers. 

That is until she got a visitor. 

********

"Wait!" Chloe said, stopping painting her toenails for a split second. They were all in Damian's room, bugging him. He didn't try to kick them out or kill them, so they saw it as a great accomplishment. 

"Yes?" Damian asked, stopping his conversation with Luka about Jagged Stone. 

"You're the Damian that Mari-bug talked about like a year ago!" She said, gasping and pointing at him. He raised an eyebrow. Kagami gasped as well. 

"Chloe is right!" She said. Both boys stared at her. She nudged Chloe to explain.

"So basically, last year, it was finals, right?" Chloe asked. "About a week from finals, Marinette's pet hamster died, Kagami lost a fight, and one of my Valentino white purses got red lipstick. We were all feeling pretty down, so we had a girl's night..." 

_"I brought wine and beer," Chloe said. Both girls stared at her. "What? We're all feeling pretty crappy and tomorrow's Saturday. We'll live." Marinette coughed._

_"I can hold my alcohol pretty well, actually..." both girls stared at her. "What? Sorry I have a strong stomach." Chloe shrugged, played loud music, told Jean whatshisface to lock the door, and opened a can._

_*About half an hour later*_

_Marinette was still not drunk, but they were having a mini bitch session. Chloe and Kagami were just plain drunk and probably wouldn't remember the night unless something triggered it._

_She was telling Kagami and Chloe where she really came from and about Damian._

_She went on until_ daylight _talking about Damian. In the morning, Chloe and Kagami promised their silence but told Luka, which Marinette didn't mind since she was about to tell him as well._

_When the summer was over, they one day went to her house, only to find a note on her bed saying that they could keep their kwami's, but she had to leave._

"So... you guys had a, how do I say this... bitch session, pardon my language." Damian looked thoughtful. Chloe nodded. 

"Basically. We remembered the 'I'm an Assassin' but forgot your name," Chloe said. "You were on our death list." 

"Hitlist, Chloe," Kagami corrected.

Damian gave them a blank stare. "What? We have a list on whoever pisses the four of us off." 

"And I'm not on it anymore?" He asked.

"Nah, you and blueberry look like you've patched things up," Luka said. He was the only one actually doing something worthwhile. 

Kagami glared at him. "But know that if you ever displease her again, I will come after you with my blade and no regrets." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Damian nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still tired


	47. Kid Flash Is Not Lady Gaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arm in arm, they walked down the streets of Gotham.

"So... Speedy Gonzolas. I was wondering how long it'd take you to find me," Marinette said. Bart Allen scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"So... you know who I am?" He asked with a nervous smile. She smiled back easily. 

"I know who everybody is," she said, wiping out a cup. She gestured 'follow me' at him and he went behind the counter. "Your grandfather, Berry Allen. Superman, Superboy, the Bats, Wonder Woman, and a whole lot of other people." She handed him an apron and he tied it on.

"How?" He asked, astounded. She winked at him, making his face turn red. 

Marinette handed him a coffee cup and he started to take people's orders. "I had a few files, then a few guesses. I narrowed it down. So it was either you or Lady Gaga."

Bart chuckled nervously, handing a woman a cup.

"Miss Mari! You got a new worker?" Pamela asked, coming out of the backroom, hauling a small evergreen behind her. 

"Yes, ma'am," Marinette smiled, then turned to Bart. "Wait- you wanna work here?"

"I'll come in when I can," he said, taking orders. 

"Temporary but still a win!" She said, trying to talk over the customers. Pam gave her a thumbs up, then walked out with the baby tree in her hands. Bart continued to help her with her work, talking and flirting at the same time. 

"So, do you know everything about me?" Bart asked. It was around six and they were on dinner break behind the counter. Marinette shrugged, watching the sunset over Gotham. 

"Mostly everything about you," she said. "Except the little stuff. Favorite food, drink, color... any pets?" The two talked over baked goods. Marinette made herself a coffee, while Bart got a coffee with fifteen sugars and some cream.

"How do you even drink that?" He asked, making a face when he tasted hers three hours later (she was like on her fourth cup by now, babes) 

"It keeps me energized," she said, taking it back. She gulped it down, then slammed it onto the counter, shooting Bart a wink. 

"Speaking of coffee," Marinette knew what was coming next. "Wanna go out for some next time? I know a really good place in California." She pretended like she was considering it.

"Hmm... Hot, warm, sunny... but are you sure that they make better coffee than Moi?" She asked, slipping in the french accent. He smirked.

"Nobody makes coffee like you, but they come in a close second," he said with a wink. Marinette pretended to think. 

"Saturday, ten-thirty, Santa Monica, don't be late." She decided. He grinned at her and she pet his head. 

"How're you going to get there?" 

She refilled her coffee, putting a shot of espresso in it. "I have my ways." She grabbed the keys from under the counter. She could lock up a bit earlier tonight. 

"Walk you home?" He asked. She nodded, taking off her apron. She made sure she shut everything down and everything was shut off. 

Checking the plants one final time, she nodded, satisfied. 

"Let me just text them that I'm walking home with a friend," she said. When she was finished, she saw him holding out his elbow.

Marinette grinned and took it. Arm in arm, they walked down the streets of Gotham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, babes. Hades is telling me to go to sleep *she made an account btw its LordOfTheUnderWorld* and is threatening me with fictional characters we both made up.  
> Ah, what are friends for?


	48. Damian Has Emotions?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette looked towards Damian and winked.
> 
> This could be fun.

"I'm going out Saturday," Marinette mentioned casually the next morning. Almost everybody was at the breakfast table, except for Tim, who was, of course, at work. And Dick, who, of course, was with his family.

Bruce paused, halfway through his oatmeal. 

"Is it with the same friend who walked you home last night?" Jason asked. Marinette nodded, still eating her Oops All Berries. "So... Bart Allen?" 

"You spied on me on my walk home!" Marinette accused, pointing her spoon at him threateningly. 

"Yes, yes I did," Jason said, "but in all fairness, so did Dick," Marinette muttered in German under her breath. 

Chloe stared at her. "You got a date?" She asked. "Why couldn't you do that with Adrien, Miss Assassin lady?" Marinette banged her head on the table. 

"Adrien was Chat Noir and I needed to know more about him, duh," she said. 

"Who's Adrien?" Damian asked, curiously. Marinette looked him in the eyes. She saw a hint of anger in there, well concealed. 

"Chat Noir, my ex-partner," she started to explain.

"Nobody cares about that, where's the date gonna happen?" Chloe asked. Marinette eyed Bruce, Damian, Luka, and Jason. She knew that Luka would go into protective mode and try to follow her, and then the rest would follow. 

Marinette gestured for Chloe and Kagami to come closer. She whispered it in their ear and was met with an ear-shattering squeal from Chloe and an amused smile from Kagami. 

"We're helping you plan, right?" Chloe asked excitedly. Marinette nodded. 

"Well, where is it?" Jason asked. Marinette shot him a smirk that said she was never going to tell. 

Chloe and Kagami stood, Marinette following them. "Pixieeeee." Jason groaned, slumping over in his seat. Marinette just waved at them and walked out, her cereal in hand.

****

"Yes, Damian, I have heard you the first fifty-two times," Jon groaned, running his hand through his hair. 

"She's going out! On a date!" Damian growled, pacing back and forth in the gym. It was dodgeball time and the girls were still in the girls changing room. 

"Why are you so concerned?" Jon asked, lying down on the floor as he threw a ball up and caught it. "Even your brothers aren't this... you." 

Damian glared at him, but Jon didn't pay attention. "I am merely anxious that she is going out with somebody she doesn't even know that well." Damian was pacing back and forth. _Anxiously._

"She spent her entire work shift with him at IPIWPY," Jon said. "Seems like enough bonding time for me." 

Damian opened his mouth to say more when Marinette and her friends walked out. Whatever their names were. Damian couldn't be bothered by that right now. 

Marinette was wearing red and black shorts with a tank-top that had GA on the front and a Robin on the back. Her own touch, he supposed. 

In the entire almost three months she was there, they never played dodge ball. They'd played basketball, tennis, stretching and running, some obstacle courses. But she was always too cold for those and wore sweatpants and a sweatshirt. 

But now she stood in all her glory, talking to Chloe and Kagami about something he couldn't be bothered about. 

"All right... Any of you French students can sit this out if you want, but I want some volunteers for captains!" The coach said (I'm told that's what they have in high schools).

Damian was offered up by Jon, who was still lying on the ground, and nobody objected. They'd all seen him in action before. He was scary.

When nobody offered to go up against him, a voice was heard.

"I nominate Marinette!" Somebody, Chloe, had said. Marinette was pushed forwards. She rolled her eyes, but you could see how well she took care of herself. 

"Any objections?" The coach asked. "No? Alright then. Team captains, pick your teams!"

Marinette looked towards Damian and winked.

This could be fun.


	49. What Could Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "GO!" The coach shouted. Both teams moved at the same time. Jon reached the balls first, aiming for Marinette, who ducked and rolled forwards, grabbing a ball and hitting somebody in the legs. She jumped back up and bent backward just in time to miss a ball thrown at her from the opposing team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Hades, babes. She's on chapter three, or something.

"Kent," Damian said, pointing towards Jon, who was still on the ground. Damian and Marinette stood side by side. Well, Damian stood. Marinette was to busy stretching on the ground.

"My queen," Marinette said, pointing towards Chloe. Chloe blew a kiss to the crowd before going to stand by Marinette. Damian sized up the crowd. 

"Greenbell," he said, pointing towards a lean athletic teen boy. He shrugged and walked towards him. 

"My other queen," Marinette said, now bending all the way back. Kagami strode forward, daring anybody to look at her. It went on like that, Marinette and Damian sizing up their teammates. Finally, it was Alya and Juleka left. 

"Dupain, don't you dare leave me with that tabloid reporter," Damian scowled at Marinette, who pretended not to hear him. 

"I guess Juleka will do," Marinette shrugged, smirking at Damian. He frowned as Alya went to his side. 

The two teams split up, going to their own sides to stretch. Marinette had brushed a bit of waterproof makeup over unsavory scars left behind by her time in the Leauge.

"Hi, Marinette," Juleka said quietly, sitting to stretch by her. Marinette squinted at her. 

"Hey, Juleka," Marinette said carefully. They were silent for a moment.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you when Lila...." Juleka trailed off and Marinette wondered what exactly lies the ~~firewood~~ witch had told her. Marinette offered her a kind smile instead.

"It's okay, you're just naturally shy." She touched the tips of her toes as she did the splits, drawing the eyes of many boys and girls. "Ready for this?" Marinette stood and offered a hand to Juleka. Juleka smiled and accepted it. 

They watched as Alya struggled to stand. Damian saw Marinette watching and flipped her off. She just smiled and waved (boys, smile and wave.). 

Marinette and Damian went to the middle of the gym to shake hands. "I really couldn't stand her, Dams," Marinette said, clasping his firmly. "But I'll cry when you lose. I will shed tears for your fall." 

Damian scoffed, taking his hand back. "You're so dramatic, Dupain," he said, giving a small smile. She saluted him, then went back to her side. 

The game began as the final school bell rang. 

****

Luka walked around the school, looking for his friends. 

"Dodgeball game in the gym," a passing kid informed him. "Apparently the team captains are Marinette and the Ice King." Luka could make one guess about who the Ice King was and be correct. 

Both were superheroes and both were very competitive. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and ran to the gym, not wanting to miss a second. 

He arrived just in time to reach the bleachers and watch the two shake hands. He sat down, phone out, and ready for the fight.

"GO!" The coach shouted. Both teams moved at the same time. Jon reached the balls first, aiming for Marinette, who ducked and rolled forwards, grabbing a ball and hitting somebody in the legs. She jumped back up and bent backward just in time to miss a ball thrown at her from the opposing team. 

"Hey, Luka!" Marinette said, having caught sight of him in the stands. Somebody took that opportunity to throw a ball at her, but she caught it instead, then winked at the girl who threw it. 

Luka waved to Marinette's side, then continued to record. 

Soon, it was just two on two. 

Kagami and Marinette were left on one side (Chloe had a ball glance off her elbow) and Jon and Damian were on the other. 

The people who were out were on the bleachers, filling them up steadily. 

Kagami threw a ball up in the air and Marinette got a running start, then used her as a springboard and kicked the ball towards Jon, who would've managed to dodge it if he didn't trip over thin air. 

Marinette whooped and the people in the stands clapped and cheered. Damian got out Kagami by pretending to get Marinette, then going for the fencing master. 

Finally, it was down to just Marinette and Damian. 


	50. Slingshots and Bikes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course. Motorbikes. They go vroom vroom, you know the kind?" She asked.

Damian and Marinette stared at each other, each holding two balls in each other their hands. 

"The line is now invisible. You can go anywhere!" The coach shouted. 

"Anywhere?" Marinette asked, not taking her eyes off of her equal. The people in the bleachers were silent. Where was she going with this? 

"Yep," The coach said, popping the P. Marinette nodded, then took off running to the side. She stole Luka's sweatshirt off of his in half a second and used it as a sling. Damian jumped up and dodge the ball, throwing his own instead.

Marinette used the sweatshirt to continue slinging whatever balls the crowd tossed at her. 

Finally, she threw the sweatshirt back and decided to just use her arms. Damian didn't dodge in time and the ball hit him right in the stomach. 

Marinette jumped up and cheered, getting crowded by her teammates. When she was done, she went over to help Damian up. 

"Rusty much?" Damian asked, taking her hand. "The shoelaces from the boy to your right would've been more useful and you could've won sooner." She rolled her eyes and stood on her tippy toes to put an arm around his shoulder. 

"I still won, didn't I?" Marinette asked, shoving him slightly to the side with her hips. He smiled. She took her arm off of his shoulder.

"What're you-" She shushed him as she climbed up his back and onto his shoulders. He sighed and she smirked down at him. 

"Forwards, my trusty steed," she said, nudging him with the heel of her shoes. He smiled, then wiped it off as they approached their teammates. 

In a sense, he was glad she won. Glad that she was back to her semi-normal self. 

Glad that she was with him.

~~~~~~~~~

Dressed in a black and white turtle neck crop top and skinny jeans, she set out with Jon to her work. 

"What is that?" Marinette said, gesturing to the non-motorized thing with two wheels. 

"Um... a bike?" Jon said, climbing on. "I rode it to school today... like a normal person?" She gave him a deadpanned stare.

"You live in Smallville. You're the son of superman. Nothing about you is normal." She said, rolling her eyes and observing the bike. "Damian!" She called. He was halfway in the car that was about to drive off. He sighed and walked over.

"Yes, Angel?" He asked, signaling for Alfred to wait. 

"How come you've never told me of this?" She asked, gesturing to the bike. He frowned. 

"Don't they have bikes in Paris?" He asked, unsure of how to go about this. Jon looked amused, recording the whole thing. Marinette huffed and crossed her arms.

"Of course. Motorbikes. They go vroom vroom, you know the kind?" She asked. "Jason has one. But you have to make this thing go _yourself?"_

Jon, still recording, intervened. "Are you telling me neither of you knows/knew how to ride a normal bike?" He asked. 

Marinette and Damian both glared at him, their arms crossed. "Of course I learned when I got to the Manor," Damian said. 

"Do I look normal?" Marinette answered. 

"Fair point," Jon said. "We'll teach you later." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"You mean I'm going to get on that death thing?" She asked. Damian sighed.

"Yes, we'll teach you Friday," he said. "Now I've got homework and you've got work. Get her there safely, Kent." 

Jon nodded and climbed on the bike. Marinette, looking actually frightened of the bike, climbed on the back bars and stood there, holding Jon's shoulders for reassurance.

She wish Fridays would blow up. 


	51. Ew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll burn it when she gets home," Jon promised.

"I'm at the store with Jon," Marinette said, looking for bathing suits. They were all half off since... you know... it was almost December. "I'll be home in half an hour. Bye." 

"Damian?" Jon asked, not taking his eyes off of his English homework. She hummed in answer. "Where're you going for your date with Allen?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking at the two pieces in front of her.

"Allen? You're doing the whole last name thing now?" He looked up at her from his place in the cart. He was surrounded by popcorn and chocolates and other groceries. 

"You're avoiding the question. Plus, isn't older than you?" Jon asked, putting his book up against the bananas. 

She rolled her eyes and held up a sparkly bathing suit. Jon gagged and she giggled. "Only by a year," she said, putting it in the cart. 

"Ew, tell me you're not buying that," he said, picking the two-piece gold flashy bathing suit up with the tips of his fingers. 

"Only to annoy you," she said with a smirk. Jon got his phone out of his pocket. "What're you doing." 

"Face timing Ms. Fashion." Was all he answered. She rolled her eyes. "Chloe, darling. Is Damian nearby?" Chloe was with Kagami in her room, painting the fencer's fingernails. She propped the phone up against something so she could continue.

"Why? Want me to get him?" Jon shook his head.

"No, but look at what our darling baby girl is trying to buy," He held up the bathing suit and Chloe screeched. 

"Disgusting! Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" She shouted. "Dupain! Where are you?" Marinette came into view, holding another bathing suit.

"Yes, mother?" She asked innocently. 

"What is that?" Chloe demanded, nodding to the suit. 

Marinette picked it up and smirked. "What, this?" She asked. She held it up to herself and twirled around. "I rather like it!" Kagami made gagging noises, making Marinette laugh even harder. 

"I'll get rid of it for a price, Meily," Jon said, smiling. 

"Anything!" She all but shouted. 

"Date?"

"Santa Monica, you tell anybody and I'll kill you," Chloe said. Jon nodded and put the suit back in the cart. 

"I'll burn it when she gets home," Jon promised. 


	52. Filou, The Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gangbangers!" Filou cheered when Batman told her to get to the docks.

"So you're going somewhere warm," Damian observed as she put away her clothes. "Not Flordia, because you hate warm and moist together."

"Go do your school," Marinette said, waving him away. She put a sundress on a hanger and put it in her closet. 

He ignored her and continued. "So somewhere near California? It's less muggy and slightly better." A classy red high heel embedded itself in the wall next to him. "By your reaction, I know I'm right." 

"Jon already helped me buy a bathing suit," Marinette said, knowing it'd be of no use to correct him. 

He looked up from messing with her stuffed animals. "Bathing suit?" He wrinkled his brow. Marinette showed him a skimpy gold suit that she had hidden in her chest at the foot of her bed. 

Damian blanched and Marinette started to cackle at the sight of his face. "No, I'm kidding. Chloe's trying to burn this and I'm going to wear it at least once in the coming summer." 

"That skimpy thing?" He demanded. "That thing is fit for a harlot, not you!" She started to cackle again. 

"Maybe I'll go to the local pool and have a contest with Chloe to see who can seduce more men," Marinette said, hiding the thing again. That only angered Damian more. “Oh, calm down. We won’t actually do anything _too_ scandalous.”  
  
“So what are you actually wearing then?” Damian grumbled, flopping onto his back on her bed.

"As if I’d tell you,” Marinette said, putting another dress on a hanger. “Scoot. Tomorrow’s Wednesday. As in a weekday. As in go to bed, you have school tomorrow.”

”I’m patrolling,” Damian said, scooting off the bed. Marinette followed him out.

”Nope. I am.” She guided him to his room. “Bruce said I can try out on my own tonight.”

”It’s cold,” he tried as she shoved him in.   
  
“I’m magic!“ she shouted, locking the door. “Goodnight, Dami!” She watched the door shutter as Damian kicked it twice.

She went back to her room and grabbed the fox miraculous before putting the Miracle Box away again.

”I’m readdyyy,” Marinette said running down to the bat cave with her necklace bouncing around her neck.

When she Transformed, she wore and black dress, with orange trimming edges. It had two little stings holding up the entire dress, but she had long black boots covering a quarter of her legs.

Her mask was simply black and orange, with little fox ears coming out of her hair.

"Won't you be cold?” Jason asked, flicking her hair, which was in a bun. She smacked his hand away with her flute, which was surprisingly heavy for anybody but her. "Bruceeeee, she's trying to break my hand." 

"Don't pick a fight with someone you're not ready for, Red Hood," Bruce said, coming out in his suit. "What do we call you?" 

Marinette sighed, thinking. "Oh! Filou!" She exclaimed, putting her flute on a strap around her waist. "Call me Filou!" 

"Hey, Mari," Nightwing said, grabbing some bat-themed weapons. "Baby bird in bed?" Marinette nodded and the other finally noticed his absence. 

"What'd you do to Demon Spawn?" Jason asked, slightly scared. 

Marinette started to prance out of the cave, leaving a giggling voice behind her. 

Bruce smiled at the look on his son's faces when he turned back to face them. "Well, you heard Filou. Let's go." 

*****

"Whatcha doin'?" Filou had a mirage going as she sat down on a rooftop, her mirage self dropping down in the ally, her Miss Mischief suit on. 

"Who're you?" Two thugs had ganged up on a lady, one harassing her while the other went through her purse. 

"Now, now, now. That didn't answer my question!" Mirage Miss Mischief said, twirling her baton in her hands. She hit a wall and a fake crack appeared. One of the guys let go of the lady and Mirage Miss Mischief nodded to her purse, which the lady took. "Now, do you wanna get down on the ground and stay there while I call the cops or should we do something else?"

The guy who was going through the purse shot at her. Mirage Miss Mischief easily avoided it and stepped right in front of him. 

"Aw, baby," she cooed. This is where it got hard for Filou. Mirage Miss Mischief had to touch them, and physical touch was hard for her Mirages. "Down on the ground." Mirage Miss Mischief had stolen both of the men's guns in a flash and was pointing each one at them.

When GPD came, both men were tied together with their belts and hanging upside down, the guns just out of their reach. 

Filou was still sitting on the rooftop, watching it all unfold from there. 

****

"Gangbangers!" Filou cheered when Batman told her to get to the docks. She was there in an instant. 

"You have the power of illusion, correct?" Batman asked. Filou nodded, leaning on a crouched Red Hood. (Yes, she's that small)

"It's a bit harder to get them to actually grab and hit things, but I'm getting there," she said cheerfully, swinging her flute around her fingers. 

Batman nodded, then told her the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many chapters are you guys willing to read?


	53. Someone's Trending. What's New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's like a female Robin when you get her all riled up," Nightwing laughed when Filou had flipped Red Hood over her shoulder and pinned him down with her flute. 

Filou sat on one of those big bins that had stuff in them, her legs dangling over the edge as she put the flute to her lips. 

The vigilantes were the only ones who heard the beautiful music and watched as they, the gangbangers, looked around in confusion. 

"The Bat's here!" One exclaimed, shooting at his comrade. The others followed suit. 

"We don't murder," the actual Batman growled through the comms. Filou just shot him a look and continued to play her music. 

"I don't think he's dead, B," Nightwing said, trying to get a closer look without being seen. "Just wounded... a lot." 

Filou continued to play until everybody started to think the other was Batman or one of the bird boys. 

It was all going well until a stray bullet went towards Filou. 

She jumped off of the crate and the Illusion ended, leaving fifteen men still standing.

"That was rude," Filou said, whacking the first person she saw with her flute. 

Red Hood whooped as he came down off of the building, shooting the first person he saw in the legs. 

The rest joined in, and it wasn't long before all of the gangbangers were incapacitated. 

"That was delightful!" Filou said, putting her elbows on two of the criminal's heads, causing them to groan in pain. 

"Good job, Floo," Nightwing said, trying to ruffle her hair. Red Hood put her in a headlock and tried to give her a noogie

Red Robin, who had been trying not to laugh, took his phone, made a social media account for said person, and recorded them and in under 15 seconds. 

"She's like a female Robin when you get her all riled up," Nightwing laughed when Filou had flipped Red Hood over her shoulder and pinned him down with her flute. 

Red Robin stopped recording and posted the video to _@OfManyFaces_ on her new Snapchat account. 

It started trending within the hour. 


	54. Jason Wants His Hoodie Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

"Wake up, you're trending," Chloe was right above her with her phone. Marinette sat up groggily. She'd gotten home around two last night, after doing a final sweep of the city. 

"I'm what?" She asked with a yawn. Luka was in her chair with a tiny ukulele and Kagami sat next to him, texting somebody with a frown. 

"Trending," Damian said, handing her a coffee. She looked at the phone at Chloe was holding up. "Apparently, Drake took a video of you and Todd in costume last night. He has also made you a social media account for all your superhero personas." 

"Ew," Marinette said, sipping the coffee and looking at the phone. "I'll need Trixx to help me with the designs some more for that outfit." 

"Do that later. You kiddos have school," Luka said, standing. All three scary ladies plus Damian shot the meta-human a glare. He ignored it turned on Marinette's TV. 

_Un Poco Loco_ started to blast out of the speakers, making everyone jump into action. 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she looked down at the burning coffee on her shirt. 

"Can somebody get me food?" She called as she ducked into the bathroom, grabbing random clothes as she did. 

"Not it," Luka, Kagami, and Damian called at the same time. Chloe flipped them off as she stalked downstairs to the kitchen.

Marinette came out wearing Damian's sensible button-up shirt and black leggings. 

"Pass me that," she said, taking a bagel off of Chloe's plate that she had brought up. Kagami threw her a hoodie and she pulled it on. 

So she came down in Jason's long Red Hood hoodie (which was grey), leggings, and converse. with a half-eaten bagel. 

"Is that mine?" Jason asked, stopping them in the hall. He squinted at her. "Hey! I've been looking for that-" Marinette shoved the bagel in his mouth and swept out his feet, then ran out the door, shouting 'I'm never giving it back!'.

********

"Somebody shoot her, please." It was another lunch break and Chloe was halfway to snapping. 

"I have a Glock buried outside," Marinette said. "Near the flowers." She ate her single banana, listening to the lies the witch was spewing. 

"It's like a bad story," Jon said, laying his head on Marinette's lap. "She does realize that she could get shot while claiming to be Superman's daughter?" 

"I sure hope she does," Kagami muttered, unusually dark. They were able to tune her out until she told the wrong lie.

"Oh, yeah. Marinette's mother came after me!" Lila had chosen the wrong lie to tell that day.


	55. We All Want To See Lila Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Lila followed the teacher and Damian, Jon, and Kagami followed, leaving Chloe to do damage control.

Lila had her tears up. "She was so mean. She threatened me publicly in front of my friends from Germany! She said if I outed Marinette for lying again, she'd come after me!" 

The whole cafeteria went silent as Marinette stood up. "No killing," Jon whispered, but she just shook him off. 

"Lila Rossi," Marinette said, striding over to her table. "How _dare_ you dishonor my mother's memory, you wench."

"She was just-" Alya tried to intervene, but Marinette silenced her with a glare. 

"I will get you when I get to you, tabloid reporter," she growled. The entire cafeteria sucked in a breath. They had never seen this side of their Sunshine. Marinette turned back to Rossi. "Tell me, witch... did she tell you that before or after she was murdered three years ago?" 

"I-"

"I clearly remember her dying words to be 'Make a life, my baby.' Or were you there and you just didn't say anything?" Marinette asked, slamming her hands down on the table. Tears were streaming down her face. "You despicable human being. HOW DARE YOU TRY AND MOCK MY MOTHER?" She screamed the last part. Chloe and Jon went to pull her back, but she thrashed against them. "She _died_. I held her in my arms, starving half to death as she _died_. You want to try and attack her? I'll fucking destroy you if you even try and say her name. Sabine Cheng. Never say those words, got it?"  
  


Lila, who had remained pale and silent, nodded.

”What’s going on here?” A teacher had finally come. Everybody started talking at once at the demand.

Marinette stayed silent, her friends at her side.

”Very well,” the teacher said. “If you two will follow me.” Marinette and Lila followed the teacher and Damian, Jon, and Kagami followed, leaving Chloe to do damage control.

Marinette fumed as she crossed her arms and sat back, waiting in a chair that was outside the principal's office.

They only nodded along.

”You may come in, Miss Dupain,” The teacher said. Marinette, still muttering, nodded.

She wiped her tears away and stormed in. 


	56. DeTeNTiOn?!?!?!?!??!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon nodded.
> 
> Anything for their sunshine.

"There is nothing on your files for who we should contact, Miss Dupain," Principle Harden said, looking through, what Marinette assumed, was her files. 

She said nothing, fixing him with an icy, watery glare instead. 

A knock on the door sounded the entrance of Damian. 

"I guessed she wouldn't talk," he said, sitting next to her. He thanked the teacher for letting him in. 

"Oh, go fuck yourself," Marinette mumbled under her breath. 

"No." He turned back to the teacher. "She is rather... quiet when decomposed by something such as this." 

"So do you know who to contact?" Harden asked, raising an eyebrow. Damian nodded.

"She has been staying under the care of my father," Damian said. "But seeing as he is away on business as the moment, my brother would be an adequate person to contact." 

Marinette muttered something under her breath. Damian, who was the only one who heard it, sighed.

"Good Lord, no," he sighed. 

"Well, Jason's sleeping at home and wants his hoodie back, Tim's at the office and your sisters are all busy. Plus I haven't met Cass or Stephanie yet. And I would rather not get my ears blasted out by yells or screams." Marinette snapped. 

Damian sighed, then gave the principal his brother's number. 

They discussed what had happened, trying to settle on her punishment. 

It wasn't so much for lies, as it was for her swearing, yelling, and threats.

"What threats?" Damian asked on behalf of her. 

"Ah, let me see," Harden put on his glasses and read something off of a piece of paper. "'I'll fucking destroy you if you even try and say her name', pardon my language." 

"What happened?" Dick had arrived. "Mari, you okay?" 

"Fine," she said. 

"Two days suspension," Harden said. Marinette stood to argue, but Dick put a hand on her shoulder, as well as Damian's, who also looked ready to argue.

"Thank you, Mr. Harden," Dick said. He reached over and shook his hand. 

"You two are excused," Harden said, nodding to the two mini exassassins. 

They stood and left, Damian slamming the door behind him.

Marinette was surrounded by Luka, Chloe, and Kagami as soon as she left the room. 

She broke down in sobs, the wound of losing her mother reopened. 

"Mother," she said between sobs "M-mother." 

Chloe glared at the door behind Damian. "Damian Wayne, when your brother comes out, march your skinny ass in there and tell him that we have excused ourselves. We need to take care of our bug." 

Damian nodded, sitting down in the chair. Jon sat next to him and watched them walked away.

"Chloe did damage control," Jon said. "Kagami and Luka helped with some of it, then dispersed any rumors." 

Damian nodded. "Good. We just have to wait for Dick, then I'll tell Mr. Harden that's we've all excused ourselves." 

Jon nodded.

Anything for their sunshine.


	57. White Tea and Kitchen Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two promised themselves something that night.
> 
> They'd never leave the other again.

"I'm fine." Marinette sat down on her bed, wrapped in blankets telling one of the biggest lies of her life. "I'm fine. Just... tired..." 

"Maribug. No. That is not acceptable." Chloe handed her hot cocoa and Alfred brought some cookies. "Luka, go get me as many Disney movies as you can find. Kagami, go run a warm bath." 

Both French teens rushed to do their appointed jobs. "Maribug, we're going to forget all about that evil pile of wechieness." 

Marinette nodded, not wanting to fight the force of nature that was Chloe Bourgeois. Marinette went into the bathroom after Kagami exited. 

*********

"She's in her room, Master Damian," Alfred said. His arms were full of snacks. 

Damian sighed. "We never eat anything healthy." He mumbled, taking the snacks. He marched his way to Marinette's room. 

She sat on the bed, covered in blankets and pillows. Chloe and Kagami were on either side of her, braiding her hair. Luka sat at the end of the bed, painting her nails.

"I have brought blessings," Damian announced, laying the treats out on the bed beside them. "Dick is still sorting things out, he said he'll call us when he's out." 

"Thank you," Marinette said kindly. She patted the area above her and scooted down her king-sized bed so he could climb on. 

Chloe moved slightly so he could climb on. "What're we watching?" He asked, looking at the screen. 

"Anime!" Kagami cheered. 

"Anime!" Luka cheered along with her. 

"Not anime!" Chloe said with equal enthusiasm. 

"Anime... is that something to do with animation?" Damian asked, frowning. Marinette shrugged. 

"I dunno. Adrien liked it a lot," Marinette said. "Something about a Host Club?" Luka squealed. 

"Yes! We're watching Host Club!" He said, leaving no room for argument. "And after that, Inuyasha!" Kagami cheered and clapped her hands excitedly. 

***Twelve hours later*** (So babes it like midnightish) 

"Kyoya is bae," Marinette said through a mouth full of apple. "Like, Tamaki is a close second, but Kyoya is Number One Bae."

"No, the twins," Damian argued. "I may not understand what bae means, but the twins are the best." Marinette threw her core at him. 

"Go to sleep, you have patrol tomorrow night," she leaned back against him. Luka was asleep at her feet, and Chloe and Kagami were each on her chest, sound asleep. 

"You go to sleep," Damian muttered, his eyes growing heavy. 

"I am," she mumbled. Both of them drifted off to sleep, too tired to turn off the TV. 

*********

Marinette got up, tangled in the limbs of her friend's ~~god it sounds like they're all dead or something.~~

She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Four AM. 

It was as good as a time as any to get up and think for a bit. Carefully, without waking anybody, she climbed out of bed and stuck on her slippers. 

She climbed down the stairs, the dream of her mother still fresh on her mind

Marinette shook her head, not wanting to think about it. Instead, she made herself a cup of tea.

She was halfway through her second cup of tea when she heard a sound. "Thought I'd find you down here." Even though the lights in the kitchen were turned out, she could easily tell it was Damian.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, not turning around. 

For a beat, it was quiet. "I'm sorry." Arms wrapped around her. Damian was hugging her, she realized. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when your mother..." 

Marinette turned around, hugging him back. Fresh suppressed tears sprung out of her eyes as she squeezed him. 

She gasped, taking in shuddering breaths as she sobbed. 

So there they stood, in the dark kitchen at four AM, a cup of white tea behind them as the stood, hugging and, on Marinette's part, crying. 

The two promised themselves something that night.

They'd never leave the other again.


	58. Oats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Groceries! Perfect!" She cheered, perking up at once. "Is there anybody else home?" 
> 
> "I believe Master Dick is upstairs in his room," Alfred said.

"I have found them." Voices. Where were they? 

"Is that tea? She snuck down here for some tea and he followed." 

"Oh, is that so, vibe boy?" 

Damian opened his eyes just the slightest to see three figures standing above them, a camera in one of their hands. 

"Ah, Master Damian. So good to see you're up." Alfred. Coming somewhere from behind him.

"What were you two doing?" Chloe.

"It appears that they, she, had tea sometime last night, and he followed." Kagami.

"My vibes say that that is right." Last but not least, Luka. Damian opened his eyes all the way and found that they were sitting against the oven, a blanket around their legs. 

Their meaning that Marinette was right next to him, her head on his shoulder snoring softly. 

Damian growled when he saw Chloe had the camera out and moved to get up.

"You'll wake the beauty!" Luka said. Damian glared at them but didn't move again. 

"Assholes," he muttered with a yawn. 

He watched as Alfred moved around them, handing Damian a bowl of oatmeal as he did. "Language, Master Damian." 

Marinette shuffled next to him, then slowly rose her head. "Hey, Dami. Is that food?" She took the bowl right out of his hands. "Thank you." She ate sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes all the way. 

"Marinette. Mind moving so Alfred could move the oven?" Chloe asked, crouching down and recording. 

"Mind carrying me somewhere equally warm?" Marinette shot back, still half asleep. Damian sighed, then stood, his back aching from the position that he had formally been in.

He scooped her up, the blanket still wrapped around her. "Let's go, Angel." He carried her out, flipping off Chloe as he did. 

*******

"Alright, I've still got school, Ms. Suspended." Damian placed her on her bed, putting the bowl of oatmeal next to her on her nightstand. "I'll be back around four. Don't burn the house down." 

"All right," she mumbled, sinking deeper into the covers. 

He smiled a little bit as he left, not closing the door all the way as she sank back into the depths of sleep.

*A few hours later*

Marinette wandered down the stairs, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Glad to see you're awake, Miss Marinette," Alfred greeted her as she looked through the cabinets for coffee. She mumbled a reply and grabbed the biggest cup she could find.

_World's Best ~~Father~~ Bat. _

"I'm boooooorrrreeeddddd," she groaned. "Do you have anything for me to do?" 

He slid a list on the table. 

"Groceries! Perfect!" She cheered, perking up at once. "Is there anybody else home?" 

"I believe Master Dick is upstairs in his room," Alfred said, "he had something to talk about?" 

"My suspension, I think," she said, taking the list. "Thank you, Alfred!" 

She saw him nod as she ran out of the room, the list in her hands. 

"Get up, bitch, we're going shopping!" Marinette said, kicking the door to his room open a good twenty minutes later. She watched as Dick fell off the bed with a thud.

That should be fun.


	59. Dick Has Another Idea!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette smiled a bit as she heard Jason chase her mirage around the mansion.
> 
> Oh, the fun she could have with him. 

“Lila has been sent back to Paris, along with the report girl,” Dick said, pushing the cart. They walked around Jewel, Dick in his pajamas and Marinette in her ever so stylish coat and jeans.

”Finally,” Marinette muttered. “I just don’t understand why they suspended _me_.”

Dick shrugged, putting basil in the cart. “I talked to him and he said that he thought you would need a few days to cool down...”

”Well, now I’m just bored.”

”Then go back to bed after this.”

”Noooo.”

"The work on Filou's powers," He suggested, looking at the price on the apples, then put them in the cart. 

"Yes!" Marinette cheered, "Excellent idea, Richard. Your mind has had a revolution!" She seemed to think about what she said, then calmed herself with a sigh. "I mean a very good idea, Dick. Very big brain." 

He frowned at her. _Did she just correct herself... then use slang?_

"-Of course, I'll need to use the entire household," Marinette was saying. "So you just go back to sleep so you won't get caught up in the illusions." Dick nodded, thankful for the warning from the small child. 

"So it'll be just me who knows?" 

"And Alfred, of course," she said.

"Ah... yeah... Alfred kinda scares me," Dick pretended to shudder, getting a laugh out of Marinette. He smiled. Maybe he could help her forget about her past.

*************

Marinette sat in her room, surrounded by the pets of the manor. She had brought them up there, knowing they would be put off by her illusions.

"Ready, babies?" She asked. She quickly transformed into Filou, then put her flute to her lips. She played a lullaby, making it up as she went along. Alfred, the cat, jumped up on her bed where she sat and put her head on Filou's lap. 

Filou smiled, then started her illusion, waiting to see who would come first. 

*****

"Hey, what the _fuck_ is happening?" Jason asked as he walked through the door, only to see Poison Ivy hanging from the ceiling of a bouncy castle in the middle of the hall. The room was painted a bright pink and it actually hurt his eyes to look around. 

He heard a laugh trailing down the stairs. 

Marinette. 

"Find me if you can!" She giggled, appearing next to him in his hoodie. He made a grab for her but missed her by a literal hair. 

He tried to look around to see if he could find her. 

"You have a really nice bike," she said. Her voice came behind him, but when he turned around, he didn't see her. When he turned back around, there she was, on his bike

_His_

_Bike._

******

Marinette smiled a bit as she heard Jason chase her mirage around the mansion.

Oh, the fun she could have with him. 


	60. I Am Not Foxy Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But what of Damian?" Kagami asked once she had calmed down.
> 
> Marinette smiled dreamily. "Oh, just... things..." 

"Oh. Good Lord, not this," Chloe groaned when she opened the manor door. Luka sighed as well, while Kagami looked a bit more cheerful. 

"I hope you've been nice to her," Kagami said, walking in without hesitation. 

Damian frowned. "What am I missing?" 

"I can feel the vibes coming from her," Luka said. "She's enjoying this." 

"Feeling the vibes...?" Damian asked, cocking his head to one side. Luka turned to him.

"He's a meta," Chloe said, waving it away. "He sees chords, or whatever. It's tuned to whatever person he looks for. Good in hide'n'go seek." She stepped in next, Luka trailing along. 

Damian paused at the threshold. He did sense something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what.

And Luke being a metahuman? How did he hide it so well? 

He shook his head, clearing his head. He could probably get answers inside. 

*****

Kagami made her way through the manor with little problems. She hadn't caused any problems with Marinette that day and she had ideas she wanted to try. 

"Foxy, you in there?" Kagami asked, knocking on her door. 

Marinette sat there in her Foxy Lady costume, surrounded by the Manor's pets. "Oh, God... that name." She groaned as she pulled her lips away from the flute. Her illusions would be weaker, but they'd still be there.

"It's Filou. I couldn't exactly have Red Hood calling me Foxy Lady while we beat up criminals," Filou smiled. 

"Ah," Kagami smiled, taking a seat next to her. "A beehive for Chloe's vision?"

"And a oodles and oodles of eggs for Luka's," Marinette agreed. Kagami let out one of her rare laughs, letting Titus rest his head on her lap.

"But what of Damian?" Kagami asked once she had calmed down.

Marinette smiled dreamily. "Oh, just... things..." 

********

Memories appeared before Damian like they were made yesterday.

Memories of the Leauge...

Only-

Only these weren't the bad ones.

He watched as memories of Marinette and himself floated around the manor. 

_"Damian! Don't be a sword whore!" Marinette whined. They were in one of the training rooms alone. They had to be at least seven or eight. Marinette was sitting on one of the chests that contained armor._

_Damian missed a swing and turned back at her. "Whore... who taught you that?!" He demanded, aiming the sword at her neck. She scoffed and pushed it away._

_"Mother... accidentally..." She smiled at him. "Anyways, what I'm saying is: Don't always use swords! I wager I can beat you without a weapon." She jumped off the chest, which was no larger than her._

_"I wager you cannot," he said. She stuck out her tongue and got into a fighting position. "Marinette, you are not seriously considering fighting weaponless, are you?"_

_She only stuck out her tongue in response and he sighed._

Damian walked around the memory, observing it from each angle. He saw others float around the room, changing it to fit the scenery as they went. But he wanted to see that one first.

_Younger Marinette dodged the first strike that Damian gave and punched left arm, making it go limp._

_"Pressure points," Marinette sang with a smile._

_"Harlot! You set me up!" Damian asked, striking again with his right arm. She ducked and surfaced behind him, hitting him a few times in the legs and back._

_She clapped as he fell with a thud._

_He muttered curses about where he'd like to stick the sword and she crouched down. "Oh, don't be such a complainer!" She smiled. "I only wanted to try out something Umi taught me!"_

_"I thought she was Maman this week," Damian said as Marinette helped him up._

_"It varies, though I call her Mother when yours is around," She said. She gave a tinkling laugh at his expression and the memory faded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this before I was finished... sorrrrryyy


	61. Illusions! Yay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim walked into the house at exactly 5:55 PM to find:
> 
> Luka, going in circles around the house.
> 
> Chloe, cursing very vibrantly and swiping at imaginary bees while standing on a table.
> 
> Jason, he found when he jumped out the window, chasing something.
> 
> And last but not least, Damian. Who was smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been tired, babes. Sorry I haven't written as much.

Damian smiled as the memory faded away, leaving only the scenery. 

_"You're stepping on my toes, Ah Ghul."_ Another voice came from his left. He followed it into what he assumed the living room area was, but it was replaced with a small dark room. 

_It was when Marinette was still taller than him, so he had to be about seven years old._

_"Maybe if you could follow the steps correctly, this could be avoided, Dupain-Cheng," Younger Damian snapped. They were in another training room, music flowing around them._

_Marinette leveled a glare at him. "I am doing the steps correctly," She said, then looked to a corner of the room. Talia. "And I would insult you and tell you what you're doing wrong, but your mother might just slay me where I stand." She said under her breath._

_She smiled as he twirled her around, but it dissolved again when Talia didn't see._

_"Continue. I shall be back in approximately ten minutes." Talia got up and strode out of the room._

_"Now that your mother is gone." Marinette stepped away from him. "You're to uneasy. You need to bleed and breathe confidence, Ah Ghul." He glared at her as she took him up again._

_He did heed her words, she noticed. His steps became more sure and confident and made fewer mistakes._

_By the time Talia came back, Damian and Marinette had mastered the dance._

_"You can't always fight your way through everything, Dami," She whispered to him._

_"Oh, like you're such an Angel..." He snapped back._

_"Maybe I am..." Marinette smiled wistfully. "Maybe I am."_

The scene disappeared, though the music stayed. 

She is an Angel, Damian realized with a faint smile, One sent from the heavens.

**************

"Alfred? Is that really you or is this another vision?" Luka was wandering around, looking for the route to Marinette's room. 

"The door is straight to your right, Master Luka," Alfred said in his posh butler voice. 

"Thanks, Alfred!" Luka ran straight to his right, hoping to get out of the kitchen and to the bluebells room. 

Instead, he ran straight into a wall. He turned to glare at the butler but found he was gone. He groaned and started to walk around again, hoping to find his way out. 

**************

"Okay... I just have to close my eyes and rely on memory," Chloe said. She was in some sort of basement, surrounded by honey bees. It wasn't scary so much as it was annoying. 

She did as she had said to herself and closed her eyes. 

And ran her shin straight into a desk. "Oh, fuck you, Mari!" she shouted in anger. The response she was given was a peal of tinkling laughter. 

***************

Tim walked into the house at exactly 5:55 PM to find:

Luka, going in circles around the house.

Chloe, cursing very vibrantly and swiping at imaginary bees while standing on a table.

Jason, he found when he jumped out the window, chasing something.

And last but not least, Damian. Who was smiling?

 _Smiling._

"I need more coffee," he said, thinking it was all a hallucination. He walked right past Luka and into the kitchen, which was left untouched somehow. 

Alfred was standing at the stove with a small smile on his lips. "I have your coffee right here, Master Tim," Alfred said, handing him a mug.

Tim nodded his thanks and watched the chaos reign around him.

Not that he knew that it was real, or anything.

Totally.


	62. Calling Kent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thud
> 
> Thud. 
> 
> "Shit, they found me out!" Marinette said, jumping.

Bruce walked into his house to find two of his kids and two of his not kids running up the stairs. 

"Alfred?" He asked, basically summoning the butler to him.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired, taking his coat from him. 

"Why do they look like they're on a mission to kill?" Bruce asked, nodding to the kids who had disappeared around the corner.

"Because of me!" Marinette appeared behind him, still in her Filou suit. If he hadn't done that many times, he would've jumped out of his skin. "I was practicing... with my illusions..." 

"Were you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded, bouncing up and down.

"Yep! I got my illusions to actually grab stuff! It's pretty hard to do, but becoming easier," She looked up at him, a wide grin on her face. He smiled back down at her. 

_Thud_

_Thud_. 

"Shit, they found me out!" Marinette said, jumping. "Um, I was never here! And tell Jason that his bike is fine!" She ran into the coat closet while detransforming as she did.

Damian, Jason, Chloe, and Luka ran through the front door as the closet finished shutting. "Where is she?" Luka and Jason demanded at the same time.

Bruce, not a snitch, shrugged. "Which she? I believe Kagami is upstairs in her room," He said. 

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes," Alfred said. "I suggest you all go wash your hands." With that, he walked away. 

************

Damian listened as Luka and Jason interrogated Bruce, but he watched the closet door. He saw the shadows shift across the floor around it and frowned.

When Alfred announced the time for dinner, he nodded but stayed back and waited for the rest to leave the hallway. 

He strode over to the door and opened it, but Marinette pulled him inside.

"Shush!" Marinette said. He watched as she looked out of a crack in the door. When she was done with that, she turned back to him, a small smile on her face. 

"You do realize you're going to have to eat dinner sooner or later, right?" Damian whispered.

"What if I just don't eat?" Marinette whispered back. He shook his head.

"No, you're going to eat," Damian said, his voice kept low. 

She stared at him, her eyes wide and fearful. "They'll murder me!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "And I can't use Trixx again right now. Poor baby is tired." She showed him the Kwami that was currently sleeping in a bun on her head. 

"Fine..." he muttered, taking out his phone.

"What're you doing?" She asked, trying to see who he was calling. 

"Getting you a distraction. If all goes well, you should be able to get to the kitchen, grab some food, then back up to my room." Damian's phone was already calling the number.

"Because they'll check my room," Marinette agreed.

"Kent? Yes. I need your best distraction. Be here in fifty-two seconds." Damian ordered. "Yes, it's for Marinette... Marinette, Jon says hi." 

"Hello, my wonderful friend!" Marinette said, trying to keep her voice down. Damian hung up shortly after.

"You'll have exactly three minutes and forty-nine seconds before the distraction is worn out," Damian informed the bouncy girl.

"I know," she said, waving it away. "Thanks, Dami." 

She heard a crash some moments later and grinned at Damian. "Thank you again, Damian!" She leaned forwards and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran out the door, fast as she could.

Damian just stared after her.

What was this feeling in his chest? 


	63. Three Minutes And Forty-Nine Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian glared and said nothing. 
> 
> He didn't like it. 
> 
> Not one bit. 

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run," Marinette whispered to herself as she darted out of the closet. 

She could hear Jason cursing at Jon, who was holding Jason's bike above his head. 

"WHY IS EVERYBODY AFTER MY DAMN BIKE TODAY?" Jason screeched. He was now standing on the table trying to, ahem, _bat_ down Jon with a broom. 

Though she desperately wanted to, she didn't linger but instead made a beeline for the kitchen. 

_2:30 seconds left_ , Damian's voice snapped in her mind, _Hurry up, or you'll have to eat with the family._

Why was Damian in her head? 

Oh

Damian.

_Shit._

SHE HAD FUCKING KISSED HIM! Sure, it was the spur of the moment, and she was thrilled that he had that idea, and, yes, it was on the cheek, but a kiss is a fucking kiss. Oh, he was probably mad at her and would never want to talk to her again and then Bruce would have to kick her out-

 _Calm the fuck down, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ She said, stopping herself before she got too far. _Calm the fuck down, and find something to eat_. 

She checked her watch as she evened out her breathing. 

Thirty seconds left.

Yayyyyy

She had been rambling too long and didn't even grab any food. She quickly opened the fridge and extended her shirt, then began piling things in said shirt.

_15 seconds._

She closed the door with a thud and put an apple in her mouth to hold it.

_12_

She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

_7_

"Thanks, Jon!" Marinette said as she watched Jon zoom away again.

_5_

"I need a new coat," she heard Jason say. She booked it up the rest of the stairs.

1

She had just made it into Damian's room and shut the door before Jason could see her. She breathed a sigh of relief and set down her stash on Damian's desk. 

All she had grabbed was fruit and two energy drinks. She started to make her way through the fruit as she walked around his room. It was stiff. 

She shrugged and ignored the little tick in her head that wanted her to make it feel more lived-in and settled for strolling around the room. "Why does it feel like somebody died in your room?" She asked. 

"How'd you even know I was in here?" Damian asked. She shrugged, turning away from the window she was at and facing him. 

"Do you need help hiding the body?" She asked, not answering him. In response, he threw a pillow at her, which she ducked. She tossed him an apple in response. 

He caught and took and bite out of it. "So, do you still plan on going out with Allen on Saturday?" He asked. 

"Mhm. Bruce made me promise that at least one person will chaperone," she said, looking at the spines of books on his bookcase. "So I'm taking Chloe and Kagami." 

"Why?" He asked, wrinkling his brow. 

"They won't intrude," Marinette said, now sitting down in a corner chair with _Slaughterhouse-Five_. "They'll send you pictures anyways." Damian glared and said nothing. 

He didn't like it. 

Not one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody actually subscribed to this garbage fire?


	64. Marinette Wants To Burn Down A House (But Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clark Kent," Clark said, shaking the hand. Marinette sized him up. "Please, come in." 
> 
> "I bet I could take him," Marinette whispered to Damian, who cracked a smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sakes sake, let us say Lois, Clark, and Jon all still live at the farm

Friday: Just as boring as Thursday. 

But, with the promise of going over to Jon's after all the school, Marinette managed to make it until after Damian had come home. 

"Where were you?" Marinette asked, running down the railings of the staircase and jumping in front of him with the agility of a cat. She looked behind him. "Where's Luka, Kagami, and Chloe?" 

"A tour of some museum," Damian shrugged. "Ready to go? Jon is already hyped up enough to teach you how to ride a bike." 

She nodded and twirled around. She was wearing skinny jeans, Nikes, and a regular long-sleeved shirt that looked just a bit to big. In her hands was a black hoodie with eyes, whiskers, and ears. A cat face.

"It's Tim's," She explained, picking at the sleeves. "I've also got _MY OWN, HOODIE, THANK YOU JASON!"_ She shouted the last part up the stairs.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T GIVEN ME MINE BACK!" Jason shouted back down the stairs. She flipped him off, though, of course, he didn't see it. 

Damian smiled, then held open the door for her. "Ready?" She nodded, then gave a curtsy, and walked out. 

***********

Marinette looked at the small farmhouse, then at the barn a distance away from the actual house. 

"It'd be very easy to light on fire," Marinette observed. "Little spark and _whoosh_." Damian stared at her in amusement. "What, like you haven't thought of the possible escape routes or what you might need to do every time you go somewhere?" 

"No, no... It's just amusing to see you go _'woosh.'"_ Damian said, mimicking her hand movement. 

"Shut up and go knock on the door, you dolt," Marinette said, giving him a shove to the door. Her ears burned red, though she couldn't say why. 

Damian did as he was told and knocked firmly on the door. 

Clark Kent, the one and only Superman, opened the door. He greeted them with a friendly smile, but Marinette was the only one who returned it. "Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain!" She reached out to shake Clark's hand. 

"Clark Kent," Clark said, shaking the hand. Marinette sized him up. "Please, come in." 

"I bet I could take him," Marinette whispered to Damian, who cracked a smile in response. Marinette and Damian followed him inside, Marinette looking in all the rooms she could without being suspicious. 

Damian didn't even hear anything, so he was surprised when Marinette jumped onto him, Jon crashing into the wall by her. 

"Good thing I have tall friends," Marinette said, climbing down from growing boy 5'8 Damian Wayne. She turned back to Jon. "Hello there, Jonathan..." She stared down at him. 

"Hey, Mari. You ready?" He asked, accepting the hand that she offered. 

"I'm sort of regretting the decision, but yeah," Marinette pulled him up. "How hard could riding a bike be?" 

Clark came out of a small room that he had disappeared in. "You don't know how to ride a bike?"

"Rough childhood," Marinette grinned. "But, it's slowly getting better."

"Glad to hear," Clark smiled. 

"Let's go!" Jon, unaware of his strength for the moment, dragged Marinette and Damian out the door and to the barn, where a black and white modern bike awaited Marinette. 


	65. Interviews Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd find out the mystery that was Marinette Dupain, and he'd help her out. 

"I have killed many men and women, some good, some bad. I know how to kill or subdue _both_ of you with just the items alone here. I am _hiding_ at least fifteen knives on my very being and I will not, I say _will not_ be conquered by such a little thing such as a bike." Marinette stood by the bike after her fifth time falling off. 

"You're doing fine, sweetie!" Jon said, holding a video camera. 

"Shut the hell up, Kent!" Marinette snapped, getting back on. "I will conquer this damned thing if it'll be the end of me." 

"Angel, we could always just take a-" 

Marinette shot Damian a glare that could rival his. "I. Will. Conquer. This." She said. She put her feet back on the bike pedals and pushed off. She sped off.

"Balance!" Jon and Damian shouted at her at the same time. When Marinette didn't fall, Jon shouted in glee and Damian started to clap. Marinette responded with her own resounding ' _WHOOOOO'_. 

Jon took off flying after Marinette and Damian ran, trying to catch up. "Look at her, ladies and gentlemen!" Jon said, cupping his hands around his mouth. He had handed Damian the video recorder. "Our own lovely, deadly, amazingly adorable Marinette Dupain!" 

"Thank you, gentlemen!" Marinette said, accepting Jon's hand as she hopped off of the bike gracefully. They had been at it for three hours. Because... Well...

Marinette didn't exactly have very good coordination, even with her training in the Leauge. 

The smell of dinner interrupted them. "I am amazing!" Marinette cheered, hopping back on the bike and shakily making her way back to the house.

Damian turned off the video recorder and brought out his phone. "I've just texted Alfred that we will be having dinner at your house, Kent." Jon smiled in return, not the least bit phased.

"Great! We should probably get there before Marinette scares dad, though..." 

"You do realize that Marinette may steal your bike?" Damian asked. 

Jon laughed, but it was cut off short when Damian didn't join int. "She wouldn't do that... right?" 

"Yes, yes she would totally do that," Damian said, walking off towards the house. Jon sighed, a small smile on his face, then flew off to join his friends.

**********

When they got to the house, Clark was in reporter mode, asking Marinette questions, which she fired right back off.

It was a sight, really. The Man of Steel, towering over a trained assassin from the Leauge of Assassins. Clark was wearing a _Hug The Cook_ apron and Marinette was sitting at the table, already eating while Clark asked questions.

"Where were you born?" 

"In a room."

"Where was the room?"

"In a building." 

"Where was the building." 

"Wuhan, China." Clark rewarded her with another plate of pasta, which she gladly ate up. Jon and Damian were a bit scared as they both sat down on either side of the young girl, but neither noticed. 

"How old are you?" 

"Sixteen."

"Birthday?"

"Was never told, but I've decided November 27th, two weeks," Marinette said, then gestured for more food. Clark smiled, then did as she told.

"Traveled?" 

"China, Germany, Iceland, Greenland, Africa, Egypt, Xi'an, Canada, Brazil," Marinette started to list off places, "Asia, Russia, India... all on business with my mother. But Paris is my most recent, I've stayed there for the past few years with my Papa." Damian nodded approvingly, while both Kent boys stared at her. "More food, please." 

Clark Kent nodded, still a bit dazed, and gave her more pasta. "What business did your mother do?" 

"Oh, she did an array of jobs," Marinette said. "Cook, cleaner, bodyguard, and anything else you can name. She was a woman of many talents." 

Damian shot Jon a look. _Does your father know of Marinette's background?_

Jon shook his head. _Nope. Not a thing about her._

Damian, satisfied with the answer, nodded and turned back to the conversation. "What made you come to America, namely, Gotham?" 

Marinette shrugged. "There are a lot of bad vibes there, thought I could blend in." Marinette shrugged. 

Before Clark could ask exactly what the met, Jon interrupted. "Okay, dad, I think she's a bit worn out." That was an obvious lie. Marinette's cheeks were red and rosy, not looking at all tired or worn out. 

Clark nodded, promising he'd back off for that moment.

**********

There was something off about the girl, though he just thought his Xray was just a bit off since HE COULD SEE ALL OF HER NOT FULLY HEALED BROKEN, BRUISED, AND FRACTURED BONES.

He was determined to find out what had happened, though that was probably the reporter in him. He could even spot a hint of lead embedded in her legs, which worried him the most.

He'd find out the mystery that was Marinette Dupain, and he'd help her out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some lines that I could put in a chapter.  
> E.G: 'That... that was my cat. Why is my cat in your pot?' and I'd put it in the story!


	66. Date? At Last?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinetteeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hola to mi amiga: Hades!

Damian and Marinette got home at nine PM, enough time for Marinette to take a nap before bugging Bruce and Damian to let her go on patrol with them. 

Oh, the content the people on social media got that day.

 _-@TheOriginal:_ Video: 

It was a fifteen-second video. _"Nightwing, he will most certainly come after my head," The camera focused on Filou, who was snickering quietly._

_"I will give you one hundred dollars if you tie him up in his cape," the person holding the phone said. The camera turned to Red Hood, who was talking to a sleepy Red Robin on the next roof. Filou stared at him._

_"Fine." Filou took a running start, then leaped off of the building. Without stopping, she took Red Robin's cape and tied him up in it, then ran to the next building, leaving Red Hood laughing on the ground while Red Hood struggled to untie himself._

The caption below it read: I now owe @ _OfManyFaces_ 100$. Didn't think she'd do it. 

Twenty minutes later. 

- _@OfManyFaces_ uploaded a video: _Red Hood was flossing over a pile of bodies. The caption over it said_ _'Don't worry, not dead, just knocked out :)'_

They kept uploading through the night, but the final one was of a picture of Filou and Robin. It was clearly taken from another rooftop with city lights lighting up the background. 

Filou was looking somewhere other than the camera, both hands on her hips. Robin was sitting down at her feet, looking at her flute, his mouth open and forming a question. 

It was quite an adorable photo, clearly taken without the two heroes' knowledge. 

Marinette saved it as her background.

******************

"It's Saturday!" Chloe burst into Marinette's room at nine-thirty on a Saturday morning. "Get your skinny ass up and get dressed." 

"Kagamiiiiii," Marinette whined, "Restrain your bee." 

"Sorry, Mari-chan. This is out of my hands," Kagami said, not moving from her spot by the door. 

Marinette sighed, then got up. "Dress me up like a doll, babes," she yawned, but Chloe was already going through her things. 

"Put this on over your bathing suit," Chloe said, tossing Marinette her bathing suit. It was ladybug print all around the bikini. Marinette muttered curses as she went into the bathroom to change. "AND THIS!" 

Marinette came out in her bikini top and short-shorts. 

"Toss me that," Marinette said. Chloe threw her a button-up top, but she only buttoned up the first few buttons, then left it at that. "How do I look?" She asked, giving a twirl.

"Hot," Chloe said. Kagami nodded in agreement. "Ready to go?" 

"I was born ready, babe," Marinette said, blowing a kiss. Chloe had already packed her a beach bag with towels, money, shoes, and anything you could think of. 

Kaalki's glasses transformed into sunglasses and Marinette opened the portal to Santa Monica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to open it or read it or look at it or anything, but I made a new fic!   
> It's called Just Marinette.  
> Kisses and hugs, babes. Enjoy!


	67. Jon Is A Super Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna use some of the prompts from this story and put them in Just Marinette.   
> Enjoy, babes!

Marinette walked out of the portal in the woman's changing room, which was thankfully empty. 

"Alright, he said to meet him at a cute little cafe," Marinette said, going over her texts from Bart. "Y'all can go and shop or do whatever." Chloe and Kagami flashed their parent's credit cards. 

"We'll be watching, Mari-chan," Kagami said. Chloe smirked. "Always watching." 

Marinette waved the words away as she made her way over to a small beach cafe that was going into full swing. 

*****

"What do you see, Kent?" Jon was sitting on a beach towel, trying to look inconspicuous. 

"Um, sand... a lot of sand." He ate his banana, enjoying the angry muttering Damian was doing. Damian had approached Jon and asked ~~forced~~ him to watch Marinette on her date with Bart Allen. "I'm kidding, Dames. Um, she's at the cafe right now. Oh, look, there's Bart. They're talking... they're talking... and still talking- Damian how long do I have to stay here?" 

"Hello there, baby Kent." A blonde beauty stood over him, glaring. 

"Ah, shit." He muttered, seeing his life flash before his eyes. "Hello there, beautiful." 

"Jonathan Kent. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked. "Kagami went to go and get us some ice cream so I decided to check out the beach a bit more." 

Ah, so they were also spying on Marinette.

"Damian forced me," Jon said, selling out the mini ex-assassin. Damian cursed vibrantly on the other end of the earpiece. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Jon. "We've got her, bird boy," she said loud enough for Damian to hear. "They're just talking." 

"Oh, look. Marinette's laughing," Jon said, nodding towards the couple. 

"Ah, it seems so," Chloe agreed, smirking. Damian cursed some more.

Marinette and Bart were sitting, talking, and laughing. Marinette had a black coffee in her hands while Bart had a vanilla ice cream. 

"We'll keep updating you, bud," Jon said, trying to console his friend. He could feel Damian's glare from Gotham and smiled.

Oh, how fun it was to rile him up. 


	68. Lois!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang bang banfnaiuk;bgRKGB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters' late! I've had a bit of a writers block for this one, but I'm working through it!

"They're coming to the beach," Jon said, hiding his face behind a newspaper he had brought. Kagami had come back with ice cream and the three of them had been hanging out, teasing Damian over the comms. 

"Yeah, no shit," Chloe muttered. 

"They're walking along the beach," Jon informed Damian, "Ummmm, Marinette's going in the water- oh. Looks like Bart picked her up. Yep, he's tossing her in the water. She's soaked. Mmm, now she's chasing after him. She's catching up- no never mind. Oh, wow, she tackled him. She has his foot. Dragging him into the water... Now she's on his back. Damian? You still there?" 

The line had gone silent. 

"Poor guy couldn't stand it," Kagami said, licking her rocky road. 

For the next two hours, Kagami, Chloe, and Jon watched as Marinette and Bart played in the water. 

"Anything interesting happening?" Chloe asked. She had lain out her own towel but was using Jon's stomach as a pillow. 

"Nothing notable," Kagami said. "Any word from Damian?" 

Jon shook his head with a smile. "He refuses to answer his phone." 

*********

Clark Kent sat at his desk, his hands running through his hair in frustration. 

"Hey, Clar-"

"Lois! This girl has literally nothing on her!" Clark said, turning to his beloved wife. She the coffee she had gotten him on his desk. "I asked Jon where she was staying and he said that she lived by Crime Alley for a while before moving in with one of the rich kids from his school."

"Who?" 

"I don't know, it's Jon. He never gives me straight answers." Clark said. Lois shrugged. 

"You've got an actual job to attend to, Clark," Lois said, "Plus that Wayne Gala is in December. She'll probably be there if she lives with a rich family." 

Clark sighed, and then that sigh turned into a groan, and then that groan turned into banging his head on his desk with his wife laughing at him. "Work on that Timler Work's article. It'll keep your mind active."

Lois kissed her husband, then stole his coffee that she had gotten him and left. 

The Man of Steel banged his head into his desk a few more times, then sighed. Might as well do his actual job. 


	69. Bruce Wants His Seat Back, Harold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GALALALALALLALALALALALA

Marinette walked through her portal, holding Jon by the ear as she waved bye to Bart Allen. Chloe and Kagami kicked off their sandals and headed to the bathtub to rinse off their feet. 

"Mind telling me what you were doing?" Marinette demanded, still holding onto his ear. The sun had set in Gotham but in Santa Monica? it was just beginning to set. 

"Ow, woman!" Jon said, "Let go of my ear and I'll tell you!" Marinette glared at him, then let go of his ear and went into her bathroom to rinse off her feet. He followed her and sat on the edge of the tub, rinsing off his feet. "I was there spying on you, of course! Had to make sure that Bart guy didn't do anything sketchy." She smacked him over the head, knowing it really didn't hurt him.

"You know him, stupid!" She hissed. 

"I got you a cool shirt?" Jon tried, taking a shirt that was actually for Damian out of a shopping bag that he'd brought into the bathroom. 

Marinette's glared faded. "Fine, all is forgiven. Now get out, I need to shower." She solves all of her friends out.   
  
Chloe cursed at her, then ran to the guest bathroom before Kagami could catch up.

********

”Wayne Gala is on the first Saturday of December,” Bruce announced at dinner. He'd figured he'd do it when all of his kids were there, plus Kor'i and Jon. Plus Harold still held his spot at the front of the table and he wanted to cause a distraction so he'd get it back. 

Marinette spit out her lemonade, then not even bothering to apologize she said, "That only gives me, like, three weeks to make a dress!" She exclaimed. Jason wiped the lemonade off of him with a grimace. 

"You know you don't have to make a dress-" Tim was silenced by the look of death Marinette gave him. 

Chloe and Luka snickered. "At least we won't be here for _that_ whirlwind. We leave on Wednesday." Marinette made a noise. 

"Why does nobody tell me anything?" She asked in a high pitched voice. Jon winced, probably due to his super hearing. Ouch. "I've got to go and work on a dress. You three? We're going to the park tomorrow before you leave, goddammit." 

With that, she stood up and practically ran upstairs. "Great announcement there, B," Jason said, patting his shirt dry. 

"Very pleasing!" Kor'i agreed. Damian nodded in agreement. 

"She probably won't sleep tonight," Damian said. Chloe nodded in agreement. 

"I'll bring her some snacks when she doesn't," she said, also standing. "Maribug has _no_ self-preservation. It's like she was programmed without it." 

Luka nodded with a wince. "I once did a contest with her... never again..."

"What contest?" Jon asked with an amused smile. The Wayne family dinners were never a let down on the comedy scale. 

Chloe scoffed. "It was who could eat more. Mari out ate him by a ton. Then went out for a celebratory dinner." Luka shuddered as if remembering something sour.

"Do not forget the sleeping contest," Kagami said. 

"She stayed up for a whole week. Without sleeping. At all." It was Chloe and Kagami's turn to shudder. Damian only smiled a proud smile.

Nice to know that she still did well with competitions. 


	70. Gotham Bashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs SLEEP

Marinette was practically vibrating as she walked through Ivy Gardens with her friends. In her left hand was an energy drink and in her right was black coffee with eight shots of espresso. 

Chloe watched her with an amused expression, while Luka and Kagami watched with worried ones. "Isn't that... isn't that bad for you, Mari?" Luka tried to ask, but she just turned to him. 

"I've had worse," she said, chugging half of the energy drink before pouring the rest in her half-filled coffee and mixing them with her finger. "Anyways, as I was saying: If I ever see the Joker, he's gonna get slapped just for wearing that monstrosity that he dares call a suit."

"What about the Riddler?" Chloe asked. Marinette turned to her, her eyes darkening. 

For the next hour, as they walked through Ivy Gardens, Marinette ranted about The Riddler, Penguin, the Robin suits, Two-Face ('I understand that half of his face was burned or whatever and he wants to keep the aesthetic but _really?_ '). 

It was funny, really. Watching the five-foot something tear into each and every villain she could think of, Gotham or not. 

"Where's Damian?" Kagami wondered when Marinette was done tearing into everyone she could think of. Unaware, she visibly brightened at the name.

She smiled even bigger. "He's out with Jon. They think they're being super sneaky about what to get my for my birthday, but I literally have cameras everywhere." She took out her phone and showed them a live feed of the school, her work, and then her room. 

"We'll be video chatting you and sending you gifts, Mon Cheri," Luka promised. Marinette turned red at the promise of video chats and gifts. After three years, she was still unused to the idea of people actually caring about her on the day she was ~~totally~~ born. 

"Thank you," she beamed, still red. 

The rest of the day was spent with the four Parisian friends, talking and laughing while making new memories and taking pictures. 

Marinette couldn't've wished for anything else in the world.

********

"Help me lug her ass up to bed before she wakes up, Kags," Chloe grunted, taking the front half of Marinette's sleeping form while the fencer took the lower half and Luka took her middle. 

"Should I ask?" Bruce said, watching them carry his unofficial daughter up the stairs. Luka just smiled brightly at him.

"No, sir, no!" He said cheerfully. "Marinette just crashed. She'll be up after about an hour of sleep." 

Bruce nodded, then went down to the Batcave, muttering something about a tiny little Tim. The three friends giggled, almost dropping the smallest of them on the steps. 

"You're going to give her brain damage!" Chloe hissed.

"Takes one to know one," Luka playfully shot back. Rolling her eyes, Chloe kicked open Marinette's door.

Alfred the Cat jumped up and hissed at all of them before jumping off of Marinette's bed and running out the door. With a laugh, they carefully placed Marinette down on her bed, trying not to wake her as they gently covered her with blankets.

She'd be up in an hour or two, after all. Might as load her up on sleep when they could. 


	71. ~Hiding In A Closet~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots

"I'm literally the best at this," Bart said, hitting the ball back and forth on the tennis court. No one was there, but he liked to just revisit his hand-eye coordination from time to time. Right now it was the middle of the day. He figured it was the best time since everybody was in school and no one went to the run-down tennis court anymore. 

On one of the benches sat his phone, which buzzed as he hit the tennis ball back to the left side. "What?" The moment of distraction caused the ball to hit him straight in the head. 

With a groan, he went to go and get his phone, which buzzed again.

 **Marinette duPAIN:** Hey I'm @ the school can you bring over some coffee?

 **Marinette duPAIN:** Someone might try and stop you on the way there but u can get thru them right? 

**Marinette duPAIN:** Hello, this is Jon and Chloe do NOT bring Mari any coffee 

The notification went silent for a moment.

Then:

 **Marinette duPAIN:** PLEASE BRING ME COFFEE I HAVENT SLEPT IN DAYS AND IM HIDING IN A BROOM CLOSET BC EVERYONE IS TRYING TO TAKE MY PHONE

With a smile, Bart typed back a reply, then ran to the nearest coffee shop.

 **FastBoi:** What kind?

 **Marinette duPAIN:** Two black coffees with eight shots each. Three sugars in each. 

**FastBoi:** You're going to kill yourself.

 **Marinette duPAIN:** I'm about to die of no sleep anyways.

With a sigh, Bart ordered the drinks. 

**Marinette duPAIN:** When ur done, pour them in a big drinking container with two energy drinks.

 **Marinette duPAIN:** Please

 **Marinette duPAIN:** Thank you

He followed her instructions and got a large vessel and two energy drinks. He closed the lid and shook it all up when he was done.

*****

"She's hiding here somewhere." Marinette heard voices outside the broom closet she was in and steadied her breathing. 

"Speedy's gonna come soon with whatever concoction Maribug asked him to make." Another voice said. Chloe. Marinette could imagine her crossing her arms and glaring at whoever else was in the room with her. 

Marinette stifled a giggle, knowing they wouldn't be able to find her. She was laying on the top shelf of the broom closet, a tarp covering her. Jon could probably find her, but he was busy looking at some other place. 

She saw movement outside the door, shadows. She held her breath and steadied herself as Damian opened the door and looked around. She saw him stare directly at her, then shake his head. 

"She's not in here." Damian shut the door with a thud. Marinette heard them all walk out and let herself breathe again.

Then Damian opened up the door again and she fell off the top shelf. 

"Really, I thought your mother trained you better than that," he tsked. He offered a hand and she took it. 

Marinette pouted as he pulled her up. "That was mean." She crossed her arms, trying to hide her phone. He made a grab for it, but she tucked it in her shirt instead. 

"And there goes that," Damian sighed. She grinned. He motioned for her to come out of the broom closet and she lightly stepped over a fallen mop.

"Damian... how'd you know I was there?" 

"Forever ago, you used to hide in closets in missions," Damian mentioned. "I simply recalled that information and put it to use." 

"Ahhhh." She nodded, smiling faintly. "That was the first time I'd tasted a good beer."

"You were five."

"And?" 

With a sigh, Damian relinquished a smile. She did have a point there.


	72. Death Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was smiling the entire time while reading this

"He's here!" Marinette said, clapping and jumping up in down in the currently empty broom closet. 

Damian frowned. How could she possibly tell that that running rodent was there or not? 

As if on command, Bart walked through the door. Not running, but walked. Like a normal person. "Three people tried to break my legs on the way here," He smiled, holding out a thermos. Damian glared at him. 

"Those would be my friends," Marinette said. She opened the lid to the thermos and breathed in the scent of her death coffee. 

Damian glared at Bart again, then tried to take the thermos. "No- _no_ you're going to kill yourself." He said, trying to take it. She ducked his grab and sidestepped him. 

"Merci," Marinette smiled, taking a sip. Both boys watched as a shudder went through her and her smile widened. 

"You're going to kill yourself if you drink that," Damian deadpanned. 

She rolled her eyes, not able to wipe the smile off of her face. The school bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. "Thank you, Bart!" Marinette said, stepping on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Damian glared at both of them and crossed his arms. Bart said his farewells, looking _too_ happy, and left. 

Marinette skipped practically all the way to social studies, with Damian glaring as he trailed behind her. "You have the Death Cup," Jon noticed. Marinette nodded and beamed. "It was nice knowing you, Mari." 

She nodded and took another sip as she got out her sketchbook. Throughout all of the rest of the day, Marinette drank her 'coffee', managing to keep it out of her friend's grasp the entire day.

*********

"You're in a mood," Dick observed as Damian slammed the door as he walked into Wayne Manor. "Hey, cupcake." Marinette waved to him, practically buzzing with energy.

"I'll be in my room!" She said, running up the stairs with a thermos in her hand. Dick shrugged. 

Chloe and Kagami took a seat on the couch beside Dick. "That's because he's _jealous_." Chloe sang, checking the stairs for Marinette. 

That caught Dick's interest. "Really? Do tell me more." 

"I am _not_ jealous. I am simply upset that that hooligan brought Angel coffee when she needs sleep," Damian huffed. He crossed his arms and glared at the wall. 

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, sure. Maribug kissed Barty on the cheek and Damian was practically fuming." 

"How do you even know that?" Damian demanded. "And I was _not_ fuming." 

Kagami sat up. "We know because Marinette noticed and addressed us about it. She knows you're in a bad mood, Damian." Kagami said, folding her hands across her lap. "She notices these things." 

Chloe nodded in agreement as Damian glared at the three in the room. 

"So he's jealous of Allen because he's dating Marinette?" Dick asked, his voice rising higher with every word. "AAHHHHHHHH! THAT'S SO CUTE!" 

"I am _not jealous_ ," Damian snapped, turning red around the ears and throat. 

"That's exactly what a jealous person would say," Kagami said. Dick and Chloe nodded in agreement. 

With a huff, Damian left the room.

 _I do not like Marinette,_ Damian told himself. _I simply worry about her... but she looked very pretty today. No! I do not like her... or her smile... or the way she lights up Gotham with a few words..._

Damian stopped in his tracks in the kitchen with a startling thought. _I like Marinette_. 


	73. Room Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette dances and Damian has a heart attack

"Hang on... say it again?" Jon sat in his bed, flipping through comics, listening to his best friend mumble into the phone. "Damian, my dude. It's hard to understand you when you're not talking correctly. I'm coming over." 

"Jon you are _not-"_ Jon hung up and put away his comics with a sigh. Those would always be there, Damian needed him first. 

********

"Is Damian here?" Jon asked Alfred, shaking the snow out of his hair.

"I do believe that he upstairs sulking." Alfred took Jon's big winter coat and stored it away while Jon rushed up the stairs. Music blasted from Marinette's room, ensuring that whatever he and Damian talked about, she couldn't hear. 

He opened Damian's door to find the said boy on his bed, surrounded by pillows, blankets, and Alfred the Cat.

"What happened?" Jon asked, trying not to smile at the scene. 

"First love." Dick was in one of the corner chairs, eating out of a tub of ice cream. 

Jon squealed and went to the bed, shaking Damian, then jumping on him. "Damian!!!!!!!! Why didn't you tell me sooner!!!" Jon practically yelled, jumping on his friend. 

Damian sat up and pushed Jon off of the bed, but Jon just hovered in place, squealing. "Who is it?" 

"I don't have a _'crush'_ on anybody, Grayson," Damian snarled, his face burning red.

"It's Mari," Dick said, scooping another spoonful of Rocky Road into his mouth. Jon squealed again.

"She has a boyfriend, you imbeciles," Damian turned back over and ducked under the covers once more.

Jon waved that detail away. "Nah. They won't last long." He assured Damian. He climbed back onto Damian's bed and took one of his pillows for his chin to rest on. "So... when did you find out?"

Damian explained that he was contemplating his feelings when he was 'falsely' accused of being jealous. Once he did that, he ran straight upstairs and locked himself in his room, then only unlocked it when Dick had threatened to break down the door. 

"I will not be able to face her," Damian mumbled into his pillows. "Grayson, if you would call the school and tell them I will not be attending any longer, that would be a great help."

Jon laughed and Dick managed a small smile. "You can't quit school because you found out you like her."

"Why not? It'd be best to avoid her as much as possible." Damian sat up again, facing his brother and his friend. "I fear I might kill Kid Flash if I see him near my Angel again." 

Jon shrugged and put on a sad smile. "That's life, Dam. You can't just run and hide from everything." He said. "You've got to just wait out this storm, then wait until Mari's available." 

Damian made a sound into his pillow, apparently unhappy with that solution. 

A knock on the door. "Master Damian, Master Richard. I do believe it is time for dinner," Alfred said through the door.

"Marinette's probably eating in her room," Dick said when the blood drained from Damian's face. "C'mon. Act normal... unless you want the sons of the greatest detective in the world to find out you have a crush." 

*******

Marinette spun around in her chair, nodding along to the beat of some song that Luka had queued up for her. She faintly sang along to the song filled with many swears as she pinned another idea on her board. 

"Miss Marinette." At the sound of Alfred's voice, Marinette quickly changed the song and lowered the volume. 

She ran to open the door. Alfred stood there, a tray of food in his hands. "Thank you," she said, hugging the older man, then taking the food. "What do you think?" She gestured around the room filled with stay papers. 

Alfred bent to pick on up off of the floor and Marinette reddened. "It is quite elegant, Miss Marinette." She grinned up at the older man and set the tray of food down on her bed. 

She went back to her original playlist but turned the music down a bit more. Marinette danced around the room, swaying her hips and moving her feet in rhythm with the music as she pinned up new ideas and sketched new things. 

_I guess what I'm sayin', I guess what I'm sayin' I guess what I'm sayin' is, I fuckin' love you._

She bit into the bread roll that Alfred had brought her along with her dinner, making a sticky note idea. 

Marinette danced around a bit more before stopping.

She'd left her door open and drew a crowd. 

Damian, Jon, and Dick stood there, grinning. Damian wouldn't meet her eyes but turned red instead. 

And for _some reason_.

She turned red at the sight of him turning red.

"Who knew you had skills?" Jon asked, dancing into the room and taking her hand. He twirled her around the room and she laughed, still red. In the corner of her eye, she could see Dick teasing Damian about something, but she just smiled at both of them instead.

She twirled around the room with Jon, making sure to note that she had to be able to dance in the dress. 

After all, it was a gala.


	74. I Will Fork You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny boi doesn't wanna get out of bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this fic confused with Just Marinette and almost wrote the storyline for JM on DOTL

"I'm not going," Damian said, holding onto his bedpost for dear life as Jason and Dick tried to pull him off. 

Jason had found out at patrol that night when Filou didn't join them ("I need to finish this, goddammit"), and Damian looked more tense than usual. Jason had pestered him the entire time until Nightwing had to intervene and explain it.

Damian wasn't very happy about _that_.

And now, Jason and Dick were trying to pull him off of his bed, while Jon watched in amusement. He had stayed the night, claiming he couldn't leave his heartbroken friend all alone for the night. 

"Think you could help, Superboy?" Jason grunted, trying to twist Damian's ankle so that he could turn and get dragged out of his room. Damian kicked both men and crawled back into his bed with a hiss.

Jon sighed and put down the history book he was reviewing. "Let's go, Dames," Jon lifted Damian up off of the bed easily. Damian protested the entire time Jon carried him down the stairs with both of their backpacks. 

Marinette made a questioning noise when she looked up from her sketchbook at the table in the kitchen. 

"He didn't wanna come to school today," Jon said, setting Damian on the chair next to Marinette. Damian grabbed the knife by his plate and threw it at Jon. Jon ducked and the knife embedded itself in the wall.

"And I have a perfectly good reason for that, you dolt," Damian growled. 

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook and frowned. "You okay, Dami?" She asked, causing him to turn red around the ears.

"Yeah, Dami, you okay?" Jason asked, ducking the fork that Damian threw at him when he entered the room. 

Damian scowled at his friend, who was clearly trying to suppress a grin, and his brother, who clearly wasn't trying to hide his at all. "I am perfectly fine, Angel. Just go hit particularly hard last night."

"Bullshit." Damian glared at Jason, who had managed to turn the swear into a cough. 

Marinette nodded. "Ahh... why is Jon here?" 

"Emotional support, Marigold," he said, swiping a pastry off of her plate with a wink. 

She aimed her fork at his throat, but he didn't seem fazed in the least. "I will stab you, Kent." She promised.

"No, you won't."

"No, I won't," she sighed in agreement. Marinette put her fork back down and took a bit of the croissant that Alfred had made that morning. "Anyways. Want me to stay home with you, Dami? I could always blackmail some people into submission." 

_Oh, God, she's hotter when she threatens people_ , Damian thought, turning redder at her words. "No, Angel. I will manage to get through the day." 

Marinette smiled and turned back to her sketchbook.

"You're so screwed," Jason mouthed at Damian when Marinette wasn't looking. And, for once, Damian agreed with Jason. 


	75. Luka Feels The Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is the cool older brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back, bitches

"Watch this," Chloe whispered to Damian as she got out her phone. They were all lined up in the front hallway, ready to go to school. Out of all of them, Marinette had the most layers on.

"What the fuck is this white shit doing here?" Marinette demanded when she opened the front door to go outside. "Like, I leave for a half of a second and it decides to freaking snow?" 

Jon stared at her and she glared back, daring him to laugh. Damian smiled at that glare. He was pretty sure Marinette helped him master his death glare. 

"You three are my shields," Marinette said, gesturing to Jon, Luka, and Damian. 

"I gotchu," Jon started to hover above her, while Damian and Luka went on either side of her. She burrowed herself deeper into her winter coat and scarf, already freezing even though she hadn't stepped outside. 

Luka and Damian protected her from the snow as they basically all ran to the car, where Alfred was waiting for them. 

Damian avoided Marinette's eyes and questions the entire car ride, but Chloe and Luka shot him a knowing glance. When the car stopped at the curb, Damian was the first out, not even waiting for Marinette. 

"You liiiiikkkkeee her," Luka sang, catching up to him. Damian glared at him. "Don't try and _denyyyyy_. I heard your song, lovebird." Damian scowled, then blamed the cold for his red ears. 

"It's utterly ridiculous," Chloe added, coming up to his left. "I mean, it totally took you long enough." She took a sip from her Starbucks, which confused Damian since they didn't even stop there. 

"She is dating somebody else," Damian snapped at both of them. Chloe just took another sip of whatever was in the cup while Luka smiled. 

"There is no denying that the two are compatible, but not enough that their melody is as clear and bright as yours and Blueberry's." 

Okay. 

That gave Damian a ray of hope.

"I'd give them at least a month," Chloe agreed. Luka nodded. "Not that I'm wishing that first heartbreak on her or anything, it's just that I can tell." 

Damian scowled at both of them and stomped into homeroom. 

In hindsight, it was a bad idea coming in and then glaring at the doorway, hoping that his first crush wouldn't appear so he could get over it and continue on with his life.

But there she was, white flakes of snow scattered across her hair and her nose and cheeks a rosy red as she laughed at something Jon said.

He wished he could capture that moment forever, but then realized it was a bit creepy.

Marinette caught his eye and grinned. Chloe moved over so that she could sit in the chair next to him.

He turned to meet her gaze with a raised eyebrow, trying to act annoyed. For some reason, she turned even redder.

"Can I borrow your jacket, please?" She asked, facing away from him and getting out her books from her backpack. He nodded, taking off his coat and placing it on her desk and trying not to look her in the eyes.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I only updated once throughout the weekend, but that doesn't mean I wasn't working!  
> I was up trying to keep thinking of other stuff to put it, and I think you'll like some of the ideas!


	76. A School Ruler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to host something... she doesn't know what she's doing at all, though.

Marinette watched as Chloe moved over so she could sit next to Damian. Damian had been moody the past day, so she greeted him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. With his dark hair with melted snowflakes coming down in some sort of bangs, she had the urge to push it out of his face so she could see his bright green eyes. 

_Bad, Marinette_ , she chided herself, _You have a boyfriend._ Her body betrayed her and made her blush anyways. 

"Can I borrow your jacket?" She ducked her head and pretended to grab some books from her bag. When she sat up straight again, his jacket was on her desk. "Thanks, Dami!" She tried to sound cheerful in order to push through the sudden awkwardness and blushes. 

Marinette spread the jacket on her legs, shivering from the cold. She tuned out the teacher and decided to sketch the final details on a copy of her dress idea. 

After ten minutes, she had finished and was bored. 

_I'm bored_ , she thought, looking around. Snickers and laughs surrounded her and she turned red. "Did I say that aloud?" She asked.

"Since you are bored, Miss Dupain, do you have an idea of what to do for the next event?" The teacher for their homeroom asked, unamused. 

_You are not making a fool out of me, lady._ Marinette stood and looked her right in the eye. She could make something up on the spot, right? She could do that. 

"How about a Kings and Queens Festival?" Marinette suggested, not even knowing where the idea came from. She rambled on, now that she had their attention. "Um, we could do it in the last week of school. Throughout the rest year, each student who wants to participate can sign up."

"And how would we know who to pick?" The teacher asked skeptically.

"Two people can volunteer for a week to act like a king and queen," Marinette said, "or are nominated. The people, classmates, whatever, can say: 'Oh, you can be a fair queen/king' or 'I want you to be a just queen/king' or stuff like that. Then they would have to do it for an entire week, or something. People can't be king or queen unless they follow the suggestion for what kind of ruler that people want them to be. And we'll do one monarch from each class. Like, there the queen or king from Science, king/queen from English, and so on and so forth." 

"And what about the others who weren't chosen?" A kid in the class called. 

"We assign them jobs that the Queen and King think suitable for them," Marinette said, standing on her chair so that everyone could see her easier. "People who are chosen for King and Queen have to have a three-week notice before the festival. You have to come dressed up and in character."

"If we don't?" The same kid asked. Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Then you would be excluded from the rest of the activities we may have in the coming school years," She suggested. "It's all or nothing." 

The class started to murmur, but she wasn't finished yet. "We'll need a list of those who will be participating within a week. It's a high school, so word will travel fast. Then we'll see who is picked and with what act they have to put on for their rule." 

She sat down again. Well, she didn't think that she would do _that_ today.


	77. Return of The Riddler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back!!!!

Wednesday.

The dreaded day. 

Marinette decided she hated that day. "Sorry we won't be here for your little rule, Maribug," Chloe said, giving Marinette a bone-crushing hug. They were at the Gotham Airport, seeing Luka, Kagami, and Chloe off.

The rest nodded, hugging her. Damian and Jon had come as well to say their goodbyes. "Send us videos, Damian," Chloe said. "You too, Jon." 

Both boys nodded. Luka and Kagami went to hug Marinette as well, surrounding her with their hugs. Damian had to tear Marinette away before they missed their flight. 

"Do you think anyone would notice if I opened a portal there?" Marinette asked. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them drop. 

Damian nodded, trying not to think about how close she was. "Yes, Angel, I think they would." Marinette sighed and took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. 

Jon and Damian tensed, expecting her to at least be angry that they were leaving.

"I've got work to do," Marinette said. "I mean, it's not like anybody died, right?" 

Unsure if it was a trap or not, both boys nodded. 

It was dawn when they left, but Marinette had already been up for hours. "We've got school, and I'm supposed to help plan for whatever I suggested yesterday." She walked back to the car where Alfred was and got in, talking to herself.

Jon and Damian looked at each other, then silently decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

**********

"I've got to stay after school to help plan," Marinette announced at lunch. "We've almost got it all set up."

"That quickly?" Jon asked, taking a bite of his fries. Marinette nodded eagerly. 

She stuffed another forkful of salad into her mouth before talking again. "I had to quickly write down all of the ballots and whatnot, but I'm running on five energy drinks and six coffees." She took another bite. 

"And you don't have a coffee with you right now... why?" 

Jon elbowed Damian. 

"Oh, I'm going to Starbucks when I finish my salad," she shrugged. 

Damian opened his mouth to say what a horrible idea that was when a blast shook the room. Marinette sat up straighter and assessed her surroundings. Damian did the same and spotted The Riddler walking in, swinging his cane around.

"Oh, good!" Marinette said. "He can give me a ride!" 

Her voice echoed around the quiet room. The Riddler zoned in on her and paled. "You're the runt that criticized my suit!" He exclaimed. Marinette nodded, then took another bite of her salad. 

"Get her," he growled. Three henchmen strode up to her. One tried to grab her arm, but she took him by the neck and banged his head into the table. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"I do actually have something for you," Marinette said, ignoring the other two henchmen. She leaned down to grab her sketchbook out of her bag. 

"What is it?" The Riddler asked, kind of scared of the small girl.

She ignored him and flipped through her pages until she found what she was looking for. "It's a new suit!" She said. The Riddler made his way over. 

Everyone in the room held their breath as he leaned over the look at the suit. 

"How much?" 

"We'll discuss that after I get your measurements and the fabric," Marinette said. "It can be done in... what, three weeks?" 

The Riddler nodded. "We're leaving boys! This little girl needs to work in silence."

"But I'm eating lunch."

"Eat in silence! Whatever." He turned to leave, but Marinette grabbed his sleeve. "Yes?"

"What were you even here for?" She asked. One kid banged her head on the table. 

The Riddler took a second as if trying to remember. "Oh, I was here for him." He pointed at Damian. "Rich kids go for a lot these days."

Marinette nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, well. Bye!" She turned her back on the villain and started to sketch again, adding new details to the suit.

"How'll you get the measurements?" The Riddler asked as an afterthought. He was halfway out of the lunchroom. 

Marinette just waved it away. "I'll get them," she promised. 

With that, the Riddler finally left. 

Everyone stared at Marinette, then to the henchman who was still on the ground by her feet. She was so small...

How on earth did she do that?

**************************

"Are you Filou?" One girl asked Marinette after lunch.

Damian and Jon paled, but Marinette just laughed. "Oh-oh, _God_ that's the funniest thing I've ever heard," she laughed, wiping away a tear. "Honey, I don't have time for that. I just got commissioned by a villain. Why would a vigilante do that?"

The girl blushed. "No, that's a good idea though..." Marinette mused. "You're smart. I like it. But no... My mom taught me self defense before she... yeah, anyways. I just know a lot of things." Marinette grinned at the girl, who blushed even harder at that.

"Ciao!" Marinette chirped, walking into class.

"Everyone has a crush on Marinette," Damian told the girl sadly. 

"Except me," Jon said. "The idea makes me gag." 

Damian and the girl glared at Jon. "In a _brotherly_ way, damn it," Jon muttered. He followed Marinette into class, leaving Damian and the girl in the hall. 

They both stared at Marinette in a longing gaze. 

Maybe one day.


	78. Filou S N A P S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filou and Marinette are one in the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who started another ficccc?  
> It's called Reasons I Won't Leave You Alone and its a Félix/Marinette one if you're into that sort of thing...  
> Anyways, I should be in a circus 'cause I'm juggling all of these fics  
> Ciao.

"I think I'll buy an apartment," Marinette mused. Damian looked up from the book he was reading on a chair in her room and raised an eyebrow.

"You're thinking of moving out?" He asked carefully. Marinette shook her head, barely looking up from her sketch of the Riddler's new suit she was doing. 

"Nah. Might just put my sewing stuff in there. That way, if I ever have new commissions, I could always do the dressing and fitting there," she said. Damian nodded, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"So like a work thing?"

"Like a work thing," she agreed. "My room is getting too small for this anyways." She gestured around the room. The fabric was hanging everywhere, along with mannequins and sewing supplies. 

Damian nodded in agreement. "This is a fire hazard waiting to happen." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as she turned back to her room. After a few more minutes, he nodded and put down his phone. "It's done. People will be here tonight to move your things." 

Marinette grinned at him and he felt his face burn red. "Thanks, Dami," she said, unaware of the effect she had on him. He nodded, then coughed and turned back to his book. 

"When's your next shift at work?" Damian asked a few minutes later. Marinette checked her watch. 

"Um, an hour?" She said, cross-checking the time on her mini laptop. It was 3:15. "After that, I get off work at nine, maybe? So then I can come back to the manor, finish up a few things, then go on patrol." 

Damian frowned at her. "Patrol?"

She nodded and scooted her chair around so that she was at a different part of her desk. "I need to burn some energy." 

"You're overexerting yourself... again." Damian scowled at her, trying to scare her. She ignored him and started to make a list of materials she would need. 

"Bah, I'll be fine." She stood and went to get the clicker for her TV. She turned on the news and climbed on her bed, holding her notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. "It looks like the Riddler will be at the Asylum tonight... wonder why?" 

She wrote something down on her paper and Damian fought the urge to walk over and see what it was. "I can guess his measurements, no problem," she said, mostly to herself, "but I wanna be sure about it." 

"Of course, Angel," Damian nodded. 

He added that to the reasons he liked Marinette.

She never half-assed anything. 

*********

"I'm adorable, oui?" Filou asked Red Hood. They were on a rooftop, stalking some high rate drug dealers that had evaded the cops for months.

They were crackheads, sure, but they were _smart_ crackheads. "Yeah, you could say that, pumpkin." 

Filou nodded thoughtfully before asking, "Is that why people always underestimate me?" 

Red Hood shrugged. "Probably. But then, get this: you pull the wool over their eyes and show them who's better, right?" He nudged her and she grinned back.

"Right." She looked back to the scene before her. 

Two men, trying to convince an obviously very pregnant teenager to accept the drugs they were offering. 

"Filou, calm down, deep breaths," Red Hood tried to restrain Filou for as long as he could, but she saw _red._ "Guys! We're going in sooner than expected!" 

Filou dropped down and grabbed Red Hood's ankle, pulling him up. After he was down, she jumped over the roof and down in front of the men, her dress ruffling around her. 

With the Gotham buildings and moon behind her, Filou looked downright _terrifying_. "Fuck. Off." She growled. 

"We've got pictures!" Robin announced over the comms. "We're good to engage!" The men started to shoot at her, but they were lousy shots and she was fast.

Filous rushed forwards and didn't even bother to try and use 'Mirage' or her flute as she disabled both armed men in under five seconds. 

Robin dropped down beside her as the rest of the Batclan stared at her.

Due to her bubbly demeanor and lack of death threats, or acting upon said death threats, they had forgotten that that little girl was a highly trained assassin who didn't need magic to take them all down. 

They couldn't hear what Robin said to Filou, because he had turned off his comms, but it was enough to calm her down. 

She walked over to the teenager and talked with her for a bit before the teenager broke down crying in Filou's arms. "It's okay," they heard Filou promised. 

While Filou was busy with the teenager, Robin very forcefully, extracted the needed information about the rest of the Drug Ring to bring them down. He looked back at Filou, who was still comforting the crying teenager and nodded. 

*********

"Riddler!" Filou said cheerfully. Everyone but Robin had been giving her a wide berth since the drug accident, so they watched as she approached the man. 

"Huh, who are you?" The Riddler demanded. Filou giggled.

"You're silly, silly!" She said.

Robin sighed. "God, she's having a psychotic break," he muttered. Filou angled her hand to where he was in the shadows and flipped him off. 

Quick as a whip, Filou pulled some measuring thing out from nowhere and started to measure him. Everyone he had paid to protect him just stared. Was she getting measurements? 

"Merci, Mr. Riddler!" She said once she was finished. "I take it'll only take you a few weeks to break out of Arkham, no?" 

"What?" 

"Bye!" She said. She danced away, leaving everybody stunned. Batman and the others took that as a chance to attack and send The Riddler back to Arkham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized... none of you know what a clicker is (maybe)  
> It's remote, but I was raised to call it a clicker because that was apparently the name for it at one point? Idk I'm sixteen and still calling it a clicker.  
> Suck it, America.  
> *Im american*


	79. MrDruginson929@hotmail.net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooo cuteee

"And I'll send out a schoolwide email for the event," Marinette promised, walking backward out of an unused classroom. She, the student council, and the drama club (for some reason) had finished smoothing out the details for the Queens and Kings event. Normally, it would've taken up to a month for everyone to get ready, but Marinette whipped them all into action and they were ready within three days. 

"How'll you get the emails?" Kyle Druginson, the president of the student council and the one guy who probably didn't like Marinette, asked snottily. 

Marinette just gave him her brightest smile. "Oh, I think I'll find a way, MrDruginson929@hotmail.net." She winked and he glared. Ah, she would win him over eventually. With that, she turned around and basically skipped out of the building. 

She saw somebody standing at the entrance. The sun glared off of the figure, so she couldn't exactly see them. 

Damia-

"Hey, you." Bart stood at the entrance of the building, hands in pockets, and waiting for her. "What've you been up to?" She plastered a fake grin on her face as she took his hand.

Why would she think it's Damian? No, she had a boyfriend. 

But then... why did she feel so disappointed? 

NO

STOP IT. She mentally screamed at herself while smiling. "Nothing much. Just been working, beating up people, and getting commissions for suits." Bart looked surprised.

"Really? For who?" Marinette proceeded to explain about the Riddler, the new school event, and the Wayne Gala. 

By the time they got to IPIWPY, Marinette was shivering and still explaining her work. "I've gotta run. The OG wants my help with something," he said at the doorway. He bent down, placed a kiss on her cheek, then ushered her inside. 

She waved, watching him zoom away. 

***************

Damian fought the urge to go and smack Kid Flash for some reason, but he couldn't do _that_. He was busy moving Marinette's stuff into her new apartment and setting it up. 

"I know that look." Jon stuck an apple into his mouth and easily lifted a two hundred pound industrial sewing machine used for quilts and blankets out of a box. He set it in the corner of the apartment, then took another bite of his apple.

"What look?" Damian snapped, glaring at the taller boy. 

Jon shrugged, then grabbed a box of sewing needles and threads and started to organize them. "The look that looks like you're gonna kill someone. That look." Damian glared at the boy some more, before rolling his eyes. 

"I just have the urge to find Kid Flash and throw him to my mother," Damian said carefully. Jon nodded. 

"Probably because he just dropped Mari off at work," he said. "Why does she have so many scissors?" 

"He did _what?"_ Damian growled. Jon pushed the box full of scissors away. 

"He is her acting boyfriend," Jon shrugged. 

"When did that become official?" Damian's voice was a pitch higher than before. Jon just shrugged. 

"No one even threatened him!" Jon said. 

With another scowl and some muttered curses, Damian slit open another box. "I will have to fix that. Hand me my phone." 

Jon tossed him his phone and, without even looking up, Damian caught it. "Grayson? Yes, I did call you on purpose. It turns out, nobody gave Allen any death threats... _no_ , I am not jealous. Grayson, would you shut up for a second- no do _not_ get Todd... I AM NOT JEALOUS! TODD, NOBODY INVITED YOU TO THIS CONVERSATION. Good Lord. Yes, we'll do it tonight. I'll have Gorden keep her occupied since they have not formally met yet. Yes... Yes... Goodbye." Damian hung up and put his phone in his pocket. 

"Can I come?" Jon asked, eyes bright with mischief. 

Damian nodded. "That would be best."

Oh, they would have fun. 


	80. Super Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death threats!!!!

“Why are we doing this?” Red Robin watched Bart Allen exit the convenience store, two bags in hand.   
  
“Does he not know?” Red Hood asked, a smirk behind his helmet. Robin glared at both Reds before turning his glare back to Bart.

”Know what?” 

”Sorry, not my secret to spill,” Red Hood said, surprising good about the subject.

Damian suspected that he just liked tipping Tim off, though. "Do you not have concern for Marinette?" Robin growled, hoping the blush from his face was contradicted by the darkness of the night. 

"Sure I do." Red Robin relaxed against the edge of the roof. "I also know that she is perfectly capable of doing what she wants. And is she finds out, she'll kill us."

"Alright, B is across town and KF is going through an alley," Nightwing dropped down beside Red Hood. "We ready?" 

They nodded, and in a matter of minutes, they had Kid Flash surrounded. 

********

"What are you doing?" Bart demanded as he hung from a ceiling. He had been unable to escape the bird boys so far, but he still tried. 

"I will break your legs," Red Hood promised. He stilled at that. "Now. Here's how it's gonna go." 

"We're gonna ask you some questions." Nightwing hung upside down from a fire escape. He was surrounded by three of them, but he couldn't see the current Robin anywhere.

"But first we're gonna lay down some ground rules." Red Robin said, poking him on the forehead. "It'll be fun!" 

"If you ever touch-"

"Hurt-"

"Or devastate our little Pixie ever-" Red Hood said carefully, "We'll-"

"Yeah, I know, I know. You'll kill me." Bart said sarcastically. 

Red Hood tsked and he heard a dry laugh emit from somewhere. The final Robin, then. "No... we'll make you _wish_ you'd been killed." Robin came out of the shadows, glaring. 

"First... we'll drain all of your savings and whatnot," Red Robin said indifferently. 

"Spread rumors, making you a dangerous target of the League," Nightwing added constructively. 

Red Hood leaned in close. "Torture you, until you scream for mercy." Bart's face had lost all of its color, effectively making him as white as a ghost. "Nobody would be able to hear you, much less find you." 

"And B has some houses out of state and country," Red Robin said, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. "Sure we can ship you off somewhere." 

"We'd break both of your legs, of course," Nightwing said bluntly. "Making sure you'd never walk again, super healing or not." 

"Make it look like an accident," Red Robin suggested. Red Hood snapped and nodded. 

"Of course! It's perfect." He nodded again. "And let our dear old Demon Spawn explain to you the rest." Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing all bowed as if making way for a king. A king of threats, that is.

Robin leaned in close as Red Hood had done. "And many years later, when you think that's the worst of it? No. We'll torment you forever. We'll find you if you manage to escape a little island of hell we'll put you on. We'll find you and _then_ we'll kill you. Slowly. You would not have a quick death." 

"What if you manage to never find me?" Bart realized the question was coming from his own mouth.

"That's what I'm for!" Superboy. Of course. He hovered down, his arms crossed, and his glare firm. Bart would laugh at Superboy's face if he wasn't afraid of getting stabbed four different times "See, Maribear is like a little, dangerous sister to me. If you even hurt her? I won't hesitate to help find you. I may be a good person, but no one will ever hurt Marinette again." 

"And you'd never be seen again!" Nightwing added cheerily. "'Cause you'd be dead."

"Because we would kill you." Red Hood said darkly. 

"Anyways! That's all we wanted to say." Superboy blew on the chains until they frosted over and cracked. Bart Allen fell with a thud. When he looked up again, all five superheroes were gone. 

Vanished, like the night. 


	81. Sixth Sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dami have it too?

"Why do I feel like they're doing something stupid?" Marinette asked suddenly, sitting up straighter. Cassandra Cain, Stephine Brown, and Barbara Gorden looked at her. 

They were all in Marinette's room, bonding over poker and all tragic backstories. The three girls had squealed when they saw the tiny girl, proclaiming that they were going to steal her away from Bruce before he could even blink. 

Barbara said that ever since the candy/fort/food war incident, she had been looking into her more and more and was finally excited to properly meet her.

"They probably are," Cass said, throwing a few more bills onto the growing pile. "I raise five bucks." 

"But it's something _really_ stupid," Marinette pressed. She put her due amount in, then bent backward, and grabbed her phone out from under a bag of salt and vinegar chips. Barbara nodded, taking another bite of a mini pie that they had all made earlier. 

"Put it on speakerphone," she said. Marinette nodded, then dialed Dick's phone number.

It rang, then there was a click. "Hey, pumpkin." 

"Who is it?" 

"Shit, she knows something's up."

"I thought you had her occupied, Drake." 

"Red Hood said a swear!" 

Background noises. So they were all together and wanted her distracted. "Hi, Richard," she said sweetly, holding a finger to her mouth as she watched Steph try and hold in her laughs. "Where are you?"

"Um... getting... shoes..." Dick sounded unnaturally nervous. 

" _Really?_ " Marinette asked. "Can you buy me a pair? I'm a size seven and a half, thanks."

Some hushed whispering reasoned on the other side. "Um... sure?" His voice was unnaturally high pitched. 

"Dami, could you also pick up some McDonalds fries for me?" Marinette asked her voice still sickly sweet. Some high pitched laughter was heard on the other end, followed by various death threats. 

Finally, the boy who had she had grown up with responded to her question. "Angel, those will make you sick if you eat too many." Marinette glanced around the room that was already filled with various Mcdonald's containers. 

Well... 

They couldn't prove anything.

"But it'll be my first!" She whined, lying through her teeth as she did. 

Damian sighed through the phone, then muttered some curses in Egyptian. "We both know that's a lie, Angel." 

"Thanks, Dami!" Marinette said cheerfully. Her phone buzzed again. Bart? "One sec, Bart's calling me. Bye!"

"No, _Angel, don't answer-_ " She hung up on Damian, then answered Bart's phone call.

****************

"That's the best shovel talk I've ever heard of," Cass said. Marinette, after warning him that he was going on speakerphone, let the girls listen in. 

After a half-hour or so, he had hung up, claiming he needed therapy. 

"Not only did they tell him how they were going to kill him, they told him _how_ they were going to kill him," Steph added helpfully. She leaned back, watching the game with intensity like nothing before. It was just Cass, Babs, and Marinette left in the game.

"I raise a hundred dollars, three of my favorite nail polishes, and Jason's softest hoodie." Marinette threw it all into the pile with a smile. 

Barbara's mouth made an 'O' at the hoodie. It was the softest thing that any of the Wayne family, adopted or honorary, had ever known. They had all tried to steal it at one time or another, but they'd gotten to a day before Jason had taken it back into his holds.

Marinette smiled knowingly at Cass, but Cass just glared at her. "Screw you, shorty." She mumbled, throwing her cards on the floor. "I fold." 

"And I take the pot," Marinette said, scooping her treasures in with her arms and putting on the hoodie. 

Steph was the dealer again. "How'd you know that the boys were up to something?" Cass asked, sucking on a lollipop. 

"I have this sixth sense. It allows me to know when Damian is screwing something up, which isn't often, or is doing something stupid." Marinette smiled at her new hand. 

They all placed their bets, smiling at one another deviously. "So you guys have known each other since..."

"We could walk," Marinette said, tossing in nail polish. 

"And you were raised with him as well?" Steph asked, tilting her head to the side a little as she traded in some cards.

Marinette nodded, making a light humming noise as she did. "So both of you... raised... there?" Cass asked, tiptoeing over the subject. 

The Chinese/French girl nodded again, biting her lip and folding. Her entire hand was trash anyways. "Maman was nicer than Talia, though." She stared off into space as if reliving an old memory. 

"What was she like?" Barbara asked quietly. 

Marinette smiled wistfully. "Oh, she was great. Hard on the outside, but she got Talia to narrow down punishments for me. Always trying to protect me. She knew I didn't like to hurt people that much, so I was a technician instead. A planner. Oh, I was great at it. I always got to see how things fit together, but that didn't stop Talia from making me..." Her voice drifted off and cracked. She cleared her throat and shook her head instead. "I always got to call her different names when were alone. Maman, Mama, Madre, Mam, Máthair... I only called her 'Mother' or 'Mistress' when somebody else was around." Her voice cracked again, but this time she didn't bother to clear her throat. "She gave her life for me... did you know that?"

The three silent girls shook their heads and Marinette let out a joyless laugh. "Oh, I'll never get to see her again," Tears finally arrived at her eyes, making them shine. "I-I'll never get to hear her quiz me- or- or try and make her laugh! _Maman!"_ She was full-on crying Barbara and Cass leaned forward and enveloped her in a tight hug, Stephine soon joining. Marinette wailed for her mom, crying in several different languages as she hugged the three girls even harder.

"We're here," Cass soothed her. Marinette just cried harder. Tears were in the other girl's eyes now, freely falling.

"Maman! I can't leave her!" She cried even harder, "I need- I need to get to Maman!" She was gasping for breath now. 

The girls hugged the crying girl as she spoke in several different languages, crying for her mother in all of them.

In that single moment, they all made a promise. They would find and kill the bastards who made the little girl grieve this way, or they would protect her with their lives.

Because that little girl deserved so much more than what she had been through already. 


	82. Size 7 1/2 Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette falls asleep and Tim can't stop spinning on his chair

Marinette fell asleep clinging onto Stephine and Cass. It was after about five minutes into her breakdown that she had passed out. Cass detached herself from the small girl as effortlessly as she could, not waking her as she did. 

She helped Barbara clean up most of the room while Steph went to sit on the bed with Marinette on her lap. "We do agree we'll fucking slaughter anyone who dares to try and hurt her?" Cass asked quietly. 

"Of course," Barbara leaned down from her wheelchair, Cass had helped her back in it, to pick up a few candy wrappers. "I'll try and look for the guy, her dad, right? Well, I'll try and find him." 

"She probably hid anything on her or her dad," Steph said, trying not to let her voice go above a whisper. "I mean, she's trying to stay hidden, right?"

The other girls nodded in agreement. Cass opened her mouth, probably to offer a solution when the door opened. "Angel? Here are your shoes that Grayson insisted on buying you-" Barbara threw an empty coffee cup at Damian, while the other girls shushed him.

Damian glared and opened his mouth, but closed it again when he saw Marinette. "What did you three do to her?" He demanded, setting down the shoes and fries on a table. He went over the check her pulse when Steph slapped his hand away. 

"She's alive, idiot." She rolled her eyes. Damian's eyes narrowed slightly.

He crossed his arms. "Explain." 

"Not it." Cass and Steph said at the same time. Two pairs of eyes stared down Barbara. With a sigh, Barbara explained how Marinette was talking about her mom when it got too much for her. And then, after a bit of crying, Marinette finally fell asleep. 

After that, Damian helped clean up, which helped the process go a lot faster. When it was done, Marinette was no less clingy to Steph and the room was finally clean.

"Might as well just stay here," Damian grumbled as if it was a huge burden. Without warning, he picked Barbara out of her seat and put her on the bed. Cass climbed on the other side, then made room for Damian as well.

"What're we watching?" Barbara asked, flipping through TV shows as she did.

"Hell's Kitchen?" Cass suggested, sinking into the pillows. Damian nodded in agreement. "That's two for Hell's Kitchen. Turn it on!" With a roll of her eyes, Barbara did as the two commanded.

**************

"It's one and no one has heard from any of them?" Bruce asked gruffly. 

"Nope," Jason said. They had all been in the Batcave, planning a plan of attack for the Penguin's next move when they realized there was a lack of sarcastic comments and a severe lack of fighting. 

Tim swiveled around in the chair next to the Batcomputer until he did a full unplanned 360. "All of their phones are turned off. Well, not Marinette's, but she's asleep and scary." 

"Have they been kidnapped?" Dick suggested.

Tim, now spinning around in his chair and unable to stop, managed to wobble his head no. "No ransom note." 

"I do believe that they are coming down the stairs," Alfred said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of everyone. Tim fell off of his chair and onto the hard, cold, unforgiving ground ( ~~and here we have the author trying to get a big word count)~~

"Jesus!" Tim said, trying to stand again. Jason poked him in the back and he just fell over again. And that time he actually stayed down. 

"No, Master Tim, it's just me," Alfred said, collecting the dishes that they had brought down there. 

Bruce stared at him. "So... you mean to tell me that they were here the entire time?" He glared at his sons. "I thought you said you checked the whole house!" 

"We did!" Dick protested. 

"They were in Miss Marinette's room, I believe," Alfred commented. 

"We did not!" Jason said just as cheerfully, which scared everyone a little bit. "She's scary. Why would we go in there when she's getting well-deserved sleep?"

"'She's scary!' says the guy who died and came back to life," Tim deadpanned from the floor. Jason kicked him. "Ow." 

**********

"We're gonna fall," Marinette said sleepily from Damian's back.

"You'd be no safer if you were trying to go down the stairs," Damian reminded her. He was piggybacking her after she had crashed into the same wall four separate times in an effort to get ready for the day. 

Marinette mumbled some curses, trying not to go back to sleep. "I'm not gonna come down, you know." She yawned again. 

"Then I guess I'll just have to get used to going everywhere with you on my back." Damian made his way down the last step, then headed straight for the kitchen. "And you won't get any of Alfred's orange juice."

Marinette jumped off of Damian's back, now awake. "I'm off." She said, still a bit unsteady on her feet as Damian guided her to an unused kitchen stool. 

"Okay! Alfred said I'm not allowed to use the kitchen anymore, 'fire hazard' or whatever, but Alfred isn't here right now!" Cass said, dragging Steph along with her. "So let's make some food!"


	83. DW But Not From Arthur

"I think that there was a reason you weren't allowed to use the kitchen," Marinette said, watching the fire with curiosity. She was back on Damian's back eating burnt toast.

"You could've told me that oil-soaked paper towel was to close to the stove," Cass snapped. 

Both Marinette and Damian gave her deadpanned looks, then turned back to the kitchen, where Jason and Dick were trying to put out the fire. Alfred had seen it flare up, shook his head, and walked straight out of the room when he had seen it. 

"It's like the thirtieth fire they've caused," Damian explained. 

"Just them?" Marinette asked, taking another bite of her toast. Damian ran his fingers through his hair, shaking out the crumbs. 

"The entire family, more like," Barbara snorted. "He said that we should be able to know how to put them out by now." They watched as Jason's sleeve caught fire and Dick started beating him with a wet towel while screaming bloody murder. 

"Coffee, Miss Marinette?" Alfred asked, suddenly appearing next to them. Marinette brightened at the sound of the butler's voice. 

"Yes, please!" Marinette cheered. "Thank you, Alfred!" She climbed up Damian so that she was sitting on his shoulders, then accepted the coffee. More footsteps behind them sounded another person.

"Bruce," Marinette said without looking back. Damian nodded in agreement, then showed no sign of visible surprise when the Batdad arrived next to them. 

"Do I want to know what happened?" Bruce asked tiredly, looking up at Marinette, then at the fire again. 

She sipped her coffee, watching the blaze with a lazy stare. "No." 

************************

"Six days until your birthday!" Jon said with excitement. Marinette gave him a deadpanned stare.

"Why are we outside?" She asked, pulling her coat tighter. Damian rolled his eyes as Bart gave her his coat, adding to her many layers. He was glad to see that he visibly flinched away from him and Jon, but wasn't happy to see the glare that Marinette gave him when she noticed. 

"Because we're going on an adventure!" Jon said happily. 

Another stare.

"Because we'll keep you supplied with coffee the entire day while Alfred tries to fix the kitchen!" Jon said. Marinette nodded with a smile. She wrapped her knitted winter gloves around the cup of steaming coffee they had picked up. She had on three layers of pants, two of the layers being thick leggings, then the third being jeans. Marinette folded in on herself, smiling. She was _also_ wearing one of Damian's thick turtlenecks, Jason's sweater, a winter coat, and now Bart's coat. And, to top it off, A cute green knitted beanie rested on top of her head.

"And why am _I_ here?" Damian asked coldly. 

"Because you're the only one rich enough to satisfy Marinette's coffee intake!" Jon said brightly, clapping his hands as they walked down the street. Christmas decorations were up all around the storefronts, giving Gotham almost a cheerful look. 

"Think of it as an early birthday gift," Marinette said, nudging Damian before going back to Bart. "So... what'd y'all get me?" Damian knew she had heard that somewhere, as she had never asked for anything when he knew her. 

An idea sparking to life, he opened his phone and texted furiously away, trailing behind the trio of heroes as he texted the ones in Paris.

********

 **DW:** Am I to assume that I have the right phone numbers?

 **AlwaysYourQueen:** Probably

 **AlwaysYourQueen:** This is Damian right?

 **BlueHairBeauty:** i can already tell its damian

 **IWillSwordYou:** *I *it's *Damian

 **DW:** So I am right. 

**DW:** I need a favor...


	84. Hot Cocoa Is My Preferred Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart re-evaluates his relationship and Marinette stress bakes.

Bart was uneasy. Unsure.

Sure, he liked Marinette well enough but she didn't seem to fully reciprocate the feelings. It was two days until her birthday, but he didn't want to bring down the mood, so he kept quiet. 

Damian, on the other hand, was all she would talk about. Her eyes lit up like stars whenever she talked about what Damian did, or what he had done in the past. He loved her, he really did. That was why he was going to have to break her heart and then hide in Alaska and hope that none of the Waynes found him.

******

"Don't be a butthole and give me the flipping cupcake, cupcake," Jason glared at Marinette, who danced around the kitchen. Music was playing from a small Bluetooth speaker in the corner and Marinette was the only one who wasn't banned from the kitchen. 

"Watch your fucking language," Marinette snapped. She pulled out another tray of the small treats and left them on the stove to cool. 

"It's two AM, I'm pretty sure I can do what I want," Jason rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the hot chocolate that she had made him. "Change the song. It's too depressing." 

"You're too depressing," Marinette muttered. She grabbed her phone out of her pink and frilly apron and switched the song. She had on her sleep shorts and a gray tank top paired with slippers and her hair in a high ponytail.

Jason took another sip of his hot chocolate and sighed. "You listen to the weirdest shit, bug," he shook his head, a playful smile resting on his lips. 

" _I sip the liquor but it's much too harsh,"_ Marinette sang, using the whisk as her microphone. Cherry Cola by Kuwada started to play. " _Chase me down, chase me down make a stop."_ Jason whistled under his breath. 

"Damn, girl. You got a set of lungs on you," he leaned back as she continued. 

" _She my cherry cola, she gon keep me sober,"_ Marinette pointed at Jason as she sang. " _Let me keep you closer, bum me like a soda."_

"What is the meaning of this?" Damian asked, stumbling blindly into the kitchen. Marinette didn't bother to stop singing as she poured him a cup of hot cocoa. He sat down, transfixed as Marinette gracefully spun around the kitchen. 

" _Before you, I was drowning way deep in this fountain,"_ She turned on the mixer and sang over the whir of the machine, somehow making her voice stay balanced. " _Pull me to the surface, no way I deserve this."_ Jason whistled again, clapping. 

Marinette placed a cupcake in front of each boy as she sang out the final notes. " _She my cherry cola, she gon keep my sober. Let me keep you closer, bum me like a soda. Sweeter than the champagne, swimming in this cold drink. Keep me from the chardonnay, I'm just sipping one thing."_

She took a bow as the two boys curtsied. "You do realize you have school tomorrow?" Damian asked, biting into his cupcake with zest. 

"You do realize I'm a certified genius?" Marinette shot back. She turned to face Jason. "What next?" 

He frowned, his eyebrows wrinkling in thought. "Tortillas?"

"Gotcha." Marinette quickly brought out her phone, scanned whatever she was looking at, then clicked it off. "Damian? Song. You choose." 

He rolled his eyes, then unlocked his phone. "Um..." Oh, he had the perfect song. Dick was listening to it absentmindedly one day when he was fixing a tear in his suit and it had reminded him of Marinette. "Bitch Boss, by Doja Cat." 

With a nod, she tossed him her phone and he was the one to unlock it. 

Marinette was boiling water when it started to play. 

_Ain't trying to be cool like you, I'm clumsy, made friends with the floor._

"Real mature," she deadpanned. A few seconds later, she was dancing again. By the time everything was in the mixing bowl, the song had ended. 

She flipped the mixing bowl on itself so the masa was under it. "What next?" Marinette went to the sink, washing off another mixing bowl. "I have to wait for the masa to rise." 

"Chocolate chip cookie cake!" A voice came from the doorway. "And whatever they have, please."

"Dickie Bird! Glad you could join us." Jason patted the chair next to him.

Marinette poured Dick a cup of the no longer hot but now warm hot cocoa. "I need a new song, ladies." 

"'Say Amen'!" Dick said excitedly. "And, also, what the heck are you all doing up?" 

Marinette glared at him, waving a knife in his face. "Watch your fucking language." She said as P!ATD played from the speakers. She walked around, getting more butter and milk out. Finally, she stared at the top shelf and climbed onto the kitchen's island.

"Angel, don't you dare-" Damian said, standing and making a grab for her, but she jumped, landing on the counter. With a sigh, Damian sat back down as she jumped off of the counter and back to the floor. 

"I love stress baking," Jason said through a mouthful of hot cocoa and cupcakes. 

"Hot cocoa is my preferred drug," Dick agreed, drinking his steaming drink. Damian couldn't argue there, but if Marinette was stressed for some reason? He'd help her.

He always would. 


	85. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce just wants to eat breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are gonna hate me

Bruce walked into his kitchen at seven am like he always did. By then, Alfred would've made breakfast and his children would be arguing over whether water was wet or not. Alas, that's what he wished he walked into. 

Instead, Jason was passed out at the kitchen island while Dick and Tim cheered on Marinette as stood on the kitchen counter rapped Eminem's Rap God. Damian leaned back in his chair, an amused smile on his face as the Bluetooth speaker blasted the song as loud as it could while she rapped into a whisk, covered with dried chocolate.

" _Why be a King when you could be a God_ ," she finished, out of breath and smiling. "Bruce! Hi!" She hopped off of the counter, giving the chocolate covered whisk to Damian, who smiled smugly at his brothers while he licked it.

He looked around. Cakes and candies were on a large folding table that someone had brought in along with lemonade sitting next to it. Cupcakes were proudly shown off with a variation of cookies. 

"We had tortillas, but then Jason ate them all," Marinette smiled, buzzing with energy. 

"Mari! The hot cocoa is done!" Dick said, standing over a large pot. Marinette's eyes narrowed at him and he quickly sat back down. "I'm not touching anything." He promised. 

Marinette whipped back to Bruce, which scared him a bit. "Jason passed out close to five, but we aren't sure. Dick came down at like, two-thirtyish, and Damian came down a bit after two. Jason had come down at like one-thirty, and I came down at eleven. Oh! And Timothy came down around four." 

"I thought you went to bed at nine...?" Bruce asked warily. Marinette nodded, going back to her little station and mixing more ingredients into a bowl.

"And I did. But then I woke up... but yeah hi!" Marinette waved, looking warily over at Damian, who gave her a look that said ' _we'll talk about that later'_

Bruce sighed and took a seat next to Damian, "Don't you two have school?" Marinette and Damian shook their heads.

"Snowday." Marinette pointed outside. A good two feet of snow was piled up in a thing of white fluffiness. "I do what I want now." 

"Snowball fight!" Dick cheered. Marinette grinned.

"After I'm done," she said. Damian rolled his eyes, trying not to obviously smile. 

*****************

"I take it this was your doing, Miss Marinette?" Alfred looked over the baked goods. Marinette stood at his side, her arms crossed as she took in the sight. 

"Yep."

"And what, pray do tell, are you going to do with it?" 

"No idea."

"Is Master Jason _dead?"_

"I don't think so." 

A sigh.

"Do you wish for me to get the car started and we could drop all of the food off somewhere?" Marinette nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Alfred." Marinette started to move around the room gathering all of the food onto one table before going to grab boxes. When she came back with three big boxes, she found Damian at the table, sipping a coffee.

"Grayson and Drake are getting ready to go outside," he mentioned as she set the boxes on a table. 

"Wanna help, Dami?" She asked. Damian nodded, standing and setting down his coffee. It was quiet as they moved quickly, calm music finally playing from her almost dead phone. "So what were you doing up at two am?" 

"I heard a noise," he shrugged, placing a carefully wrapped banana bread into a box. "You?" 

Marinette paused, then continued. "I had a nightmare. This was the only thing that came to mind to do." She said carefully. She stacked a half a dozen fruitcakes into another box. Turning around, she grabbed the tape and sealed the box shut. 

"We both know that's not the only reason why, Angel," Damian shook his head. 

With a sigh, Marinette turned to face him. "I-I just feel like something bad is going to happen..." Marinette said, hugging herself. "I won't be able to control it and that's what I'm scared of. I need to plan for these things, Damian, and when I can't... I bake." She gestured around the room. "It's just this sort of this type of anxiety, like, my whole body is on fight or flight mode. And I don't like it." 

"So you stayed up, waiting for something to happen," Damian concluded. With yet another sigh, she nodded sadly, still hugging herself. 

Then he did something that surprised him more than it did her.

Damian Wayne stepped forwards and hugged his Angel. It wouldn't've been so surprising if Marinette was usually the ones to enact the hug and Damian hated sappy moments. "Whatever it is," he said, hugging her tightly, "I will help you, Angel."

With tears in her eyes, she hugged him back. "Thank you, Damian." 

He looked down at her and into her bluebell eyes.

She looked up and into his forest green ones. 

They both moved closer, both of their eyes shutting simultaneously 

Closer.

Closer.

Jason's head shot up from the counter, hitting his knee and letting out a string of verbal abuse at the counter. 

Damian quickly retracted his arms from Marinette and she jumped back as if scalded by hot water. "I-I gotta go and see if Grayson needs help finding snowsuits," Damian said, straightening himself out, though, try as he might, he could not ward off the blush coming to his face. 

"And I've gotta go 'n see if Alfred has the car ready!" Marinette yelped, her voice a pitch higher. 

Both teens quickly exited the room, leaving Jason to wonder what happened while he was asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me that Marinette wouldn't be able to sing Rap God.  
> You can't.  
> I'm very possibly thousands of miles away.  
> (and my eyes are closed)


	86. uʍop ǝpısdn pɐǝɹ oʇ sǝʞıן uɐıɯɐp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Likes the Lunar Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babes! We are nearing the 100th chapter!!! If you have any questions for me, I'll answer any questions you have about me or the book on the 99th chapter.  
> Anyways, as always, enjoy!

Marinette ducked the slushball that soared over her head and hit the tree behind her with a crunch. 

"Disgusting, you animal!" She shouted at Jason, who threw another one in response. It was her and Dick against Jason and Tim. Damian had elected to stay inside, claiming that it was a waste of his time before turning red and running up the stairs. 

"All is fair in love and war!" Tim shouted. And that's when she found out they had a fricken catapult on their side. 

Covered and snow and dripping water, she glared at the opposite side with fire in her eyes. "What are you? Five?" She shouted, signaling for Dick to call his scary waifu. 

"Five feet taller than you!" One of the boys shot back. 

A heartbeat past, then. "Shit! Please don't kill us!" Jason called. "That was Tim!" 

"Tim isn't stupid enough to pick a fight with her!" Dick shot back. He nodded at Marinette. Good. 'Starfire' AKA Kori was on her way.

********

"Are you sure you do not wish to join them, Master Damian?" Alfred asked. Damian lifted his feet so Alfred could vacuum under them and reattached his focus to the book he was reading. 

"Thank you, Alfred, but I am sure," he said. He was sitting in one of the rec rooms on the top floor. It had a decent-sized fridge, TV, and a few beanbags. Everything in the place had been paid for by all of Bruce's kids, claiming that Bruce wasn't allowed to step foot in there. Damian had even donated the two bookshelves, the books for the bookshelves (though other people liked to put _their_ books on it), and a comfortable chair in the corner by the window. A window that had the perfect view of the backyard, where his siblings and Marinette had a snowball war, not bothering to address the cold while they were out there. Alfred was the only one (besides the kids, of course) allowed in whenever he wanted. No one said no to Alfred.

"That is why you're reading your book upside down, Master Damian?" Alfred asked. Damian focused in on the book, then turned red.

He was reading one of Dick's books upside down. _Cinder._

"I am learning how to read upside down and backward, Alfred," Damian cleared his throat. Alfred nodded, then was gone as fast as he came, and Damian reconsidered visiting the theory that Alfred was magic that he had when he was twelve. 

When he glanced out the window again, he saw that Dick's wife had joined the game, infusing her green powers into the snowballs before chucking them at the opposing team. With a small smile, he shook his head, then continued to watch as Marinette finally came out from behind a wall of snow and ice, a dozen snowballs in her arms. She went with a straightforward attack, dodging all of the balls that the boys sent her way.

After she ran out, Kori picked her up and flew her over to their side, where the former assassin jumped out of her arms and into a roll, landing behind the two boys. With two snowballs in either hand, she landed a hit in each of their faces with enough force to knock them over.

"Don't call me short again," Damian heard her huff, crossing her arms and glaring down at the two boys. He chuckled, leaning on his arms and watching. One of his brothers said something that warranted another hit in the face. 

********

"I have snow where snow should not be," Dick said as the started their trek inside. 

"TMI!" Marinette laughed, shoving him into the snow. When he stood up, intent on repaying the favor, Marinette squealed. "Kori! Help!" The alien princess lifted her in her arms and zoomed her inside, leaving her husband to chase after them. 

"I am _freezing,"_ Marinette shuddered as she started to take off her layers in the kitchen, leaving her in a teeshirt and sweatpants. "C'mon. I have some clothes that might fit you." Kori was soaked as well, though she didn't seem as bothered by it. 

It had taken her mind off of the almost-kiss between her and Damian, which was well enough because she couldn't think about it without turning some shade of red. 

Pushing the thought of Damian away, she led Kori to her room, where Marinette got Jason's hoodie and a pair of leggings. She reached under the covers, trying to keep warm with a cup of cocoa that Alfred had brought up. 

"Try on the sundress," Marinette said, pointing to a flowery print dress that was draped over a nearby chair. When Kori came back out of the bathroom, Marinette pursed her lips together. 

"Is it not acceptable?" Kori asked with a frown. 

"No, you look good. Gimme a sec." Marinette climbed out from under the covers and went through her closet. She came out with a few more outfits, some looking like hers. Finally, she settled on sneaking into Dick's room and grabbing a few clothes. 

"Try these on," Marinette said, shoving Dick's gray _True Gothamite_ sweatshirt at her, along with some skinny jeans. When she came out, Marinette nodded. "Here. Take the shirt and gimme the sweatshirt." 

With Dick's sweatshirt in hand, Marinette cut part of it off, then ran it through her beloved machine and made it into a crop-top. "Try this one." Marinette gave it to Kori, who looked confused but nodded anyway. 

Marinette clapped and bounced around in her chair when she came out. "Gorgeous, baby girl, _gorgeous._ " She fawned over Kori, then managed to convince her to let her do her hair. Marinette settled on a loose braid around the shoulders after about fifteen minutes of different hairstyles. "You're the prettiest woman I've ever met," Marinette said when she looked over the finished piece of work she had done.

"Thank you!" Kori beamed, matching Marinette's smile equally. 

Oh, Marinette just _had_ to show her off. "But now it is your turn!" 

Oh, shit, she didn't account for that.

***********

"Alfred," Marinette whispered, peeking out from behind her door. 

"Yes, Miss Marinette?" Alfred appeared in front of her, his tone matching hers. Marinette grinned. 

"First off, how do we look?" Marinette opened the door a bit more. Marinette was wearing a long-sleeve dark purple dress that went down to maybe an inch above her knees. It was paired with three-inch heels and her hair flowing down her back. 

Kori was wearing a cropped sweatshirt with skinny jeans and boot, her fiery red hair in a simple, loose braid down her shoulder. She was wearing makeup, lipgloss that made her lips a delightful pink and some eyeliner.

"Beautiful as ever, Miss Marinette," Alfred said kindly. "I do believe Master Dick is in the living room with the other boys."

Alrighty, then. 

Time to show off her newest model. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: you're beautiful and should punch people in the face if they say otherwise


	87. Will Smith Style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls look hot as hell

“Help me down the steps so I don’t fall and die,” Marinette said, holding out her hand to Kori, who took it and flew her down the stairs. Marinette stumbled a bit, then regained her balance and patted down her dress. 

"You look very nice, Marinette!" Kori chirped kindly. 

"As do you, my fair lady," Marinette dipped into a curtsy, which Kori returned with a giggle. "Now... to find the boys..."

*****

"I will run the company into the ground if Herman's Hotdogs closes, Bruce," Tim stood on the table in the living room, gesturing widely with his hands as he talked. "We _will_ finance them." 

Jason and Dick cheered at that, while Damian and Bruce scowled. "That atrocious murder hut deserves to get shut down," Damian snapped. Jason and Dick sat on the couches, leaning forwards as Tim turned towards his new opposer. 

"We can't just show support to a new-" Bruce tried but Tim ran over his words again.

"Run the company into the ground!" He voiced again, louder this time. 

"In-to the ground! In-to the ground!" Jason and Dick cheered, stomping their feet in unison to their words. Damian glared at all of them, then grabbed the katana from under the table. Tim jumped off as Damian took a swipe at him. Tim used the firepoker from the newly lit fireplace to parry Damian's next strike. Jason and Dick cheered on Tim, while Bruce laid back on the couch with a sigh. 

A cleared of the throat caught their attention.

**** 

Damian quickly disarmed Drake, then turned towards the sound. Marinette stood in the doorway. A purple dress hugged her curves and her heels made her maybe an inch or two taller. With a scowl, he turned away, not regretting the decision to wear a turtleneck when his neck started to turn red. 

"Woah, Mari!" Drake said with a few claps. Todd whistled and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, shut up," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "But _here!"_ She pulled Kori into the view. Apparently, the two had had a little fashion show. Kori was wearing one of Dick's sweatshirts but somehow cropped. Marinette did a dramatic pose as she showed off Kori with enthusiasm. 

Damian turned to see Richard turn a bright shade of red as he looked over his wife. "Going somewhere?" Richard managed to cough out. Damian turned back to the two women with a straight face as he carefully avoided eye contact with the smaller of the two. 

"Maybe we should," Marinette said thoughtfully. "Wanna go somewhere, Kori?" 

"That would be very pleasing!" Kori said with a giant smile. "We would call this a 'girls night' right?" Marinette bit her lip with a frown.

"I think?" Marinette said with a frown, but her smirk was back in an instant. "We will go to a girl's night!" 

Damian avoided her face once more and turned his attention elsewhere in time to see Todd and Drake exchange devious smirks. "Really?" Drake asked. "Where are you going?"

"Into town," Marinette shrugged. Damian scowled. She was going to town? In that? Nobody else should be able to see her look as beautiful as she did at that moment. Men would be cat-calling her all night, and while he didn't doubt her strength or abilities, he didn't like that thought of other men cat-calling her.

"Foolish idea," he found himself saying. The others looked at him and Todd raised an eyebrow. "You will surely catch a cold." 

Richard nodded along, clinging to his idea like it was a lifeline. "Yeah! Don't you go into a coma or something?"

"Bitch bet," Marinette said, crossing her arms with a playful smile. "It's hibernation. And don't worry, I'll wear a coat." 

Damian only worried more.


	88. That Bitch™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddles.... yay?

People stared as Cassandra Cain, Marinette Dupain, and Kori Grayson walked down the streets of Gotham, talking and laughing.

Cassandra Cain in a leather jacket, dark shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Fearsome.

Marinette Dupain in a light jacket and a purple dress with leggings and heels. Confidence.

Kori Grayson, with her sweatshirt crop top and skinny jeans with tennis shoes. Beauty.

All three girls showed off all three qualities without even knowing. They all walked with grace as if they were queens looking down at the world. "Let me get this straight... your child's name is Mar'i... and you have a child..."

"Yes, that would be correct," Kori nodded, licking ice cream off of her cone. "She is quite adorable." Marinette nodded as if in deep thought.

"Nettie she's the sweetest thing ever," Cass agreed. She glared at a herd of guys that were coming closer. They crossed to the other sidewalk across the street in fear. 

"Are you bringing her over for Christmas?" Marinette asked hopefully. She took a sip of her slushy as Kori nodded.

"Yes! I thought you would like to meet her!" Kori said excitedly. Marinette matched her enthusiasm with the biggest smile she had. "Do you have any children or siblings?"

"No and no. Babies frighten me," Marinette admitted. That got strange looks from the two women. "They do! Like, how are you supposed to hold them? How do you know you aren't going to drop them?" 

"What about toddlers?" Cass asked, "Ages 2-5 and stuff." 

"Oh, them I can deal with," Marinette said, waving it away. The three continued to talk and walk down the streets of Gotham, not a care in the world as they were trailed by the infamous Riddler's men.

*************

"The Riddler's out of Arkham," Tim read off the Batcomputer as he put on his suit. "Also stole two hundred pounds of dynamite, exactly ninety-three geese, and about a hundred pounds of bread." 

"It also says he stole, like, three sewing machines and fifty different things of fabric, but who cares, right?" Jason said, rolling his eyes and putting on his helmet. Tim squinted at the screen, then was moved out of the way as Barbara AKA Oracle wheeled up to the screen.

"Go to bed, you psychopath," She said, rolling her eyes. 

"No!" Tim clapped, "Let's go!" 

*********

Edward Nygma AKA 'The Riddler' AKA That Bitch™ sighed as his hired hand gave him confused looks. 

"It is not that HARD to understand!" He said, his voice ringing throughout the warehouse "She is a five-foot something little french girl! She has _blue hair_ and a VERY good sense of style!" He shot a gun in the air, causing the nearly four foot something blonde girl to flinch. 

As his people wandered off, he turned back to the girl. "Apologies. People can be so dense." He snapped his fingers and a woman came and cut the rope the was binding the woman's hands. "You're free to go. My little seamstress doesn't like it when people are murdered, I think..." 

The little blonde lady scurried off, crying and shouting for help. 


	89. Captured!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally using some prompts that i got in chapter 60something

"Oh my God. We're gonna die." Jason said, staring at the vat of chemicals that he, Marinette, and Tim were hanging over.

"Probably," Marinette shrugged. "Not like it's the first time." 

Jason and Tim stared at her. Well. As much as the could as they were tied up and hanging. "Excuse me, pixie pop, but when did you die?!" Jason said, his voice an octave higher than before.

"The question shouldn't be when, but when not," Marinette said slyly as the ropes started to fray. 

"Quick! Which of your deaths was the coolest?" Tim asked, growing more and more curious. 

Marinette spat in the vat and it sizzled. "The one where I dabbed right before I bit it." Tim and Jason nodded as if they expected nothing more from the small demoness.

"What an icon," Tim said. 

"We stan a queen," Jason agreed. They both bowed their heads to Marinette and she smirked. 

"You guys are literally about to die!" Nightwing screamed at them from below where he was trying to get to them. "What is _wrong_ with you people?"

***Eight Hours Earlier***

"So..." Marinette said, her arms crossed as the wind blew in from the cracks in the warehouse, "You kidnapped me so I can finish tailoring your suit... even though this is ahead of schedule..." 

"Yeah, that's about right," The Riddler nodded. With a sigh, Marinette shook her head.

"Okay. Fine. Cash upfront. Now." Marinette sat down at one of the many tables that the Riddler had gotten. And to think, half an hour ago she was walking the snowy streets of Gotham with friends. Now those friends were worried about kidnapping and everything was _bleh_. 

"Of course," The Riddler said. Her phone, which was taken from her and on the table, dinged. "All done. Now. What do you need?" 

**********

"Marinette just texted me to get her sketchbook from her room," Nightwing said. "Wait- nevermind. She wants Damian to get it since he's the only one who knows where it is." 

"Isn't she a hostage right now?" Red Hood asked skeptically. 

"Asking that right now," Nightwing said, typing out the question, then waiting for a reply. "'Yes, and I need my sketchbook, please.'"

Robin scowled, then muttered curses under his breath as he made his way back to the manor. 

*********

"Is this it?" The Riddler dropped a sketchbook that had a black background with white apple blossoms on the front. It looked worn but well taken care of. 

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't slam it down," Marinette scowled. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "I'll, of course, need more paper, sketch pads, pencils..." 

The Riddler nodded, snapping his fingers. Someone wrote it all down while she talked and when she was done, they were sent to go and get the supplies. They returned within fifteen minutes to The Riddler sitting on the table, talking to the young girl while she worked and showed him what she was going to do.

What a cutie. 


	90. Adam!

"Why is he here, again?" Marinette asked, not taking her eyes off of her sewing machine. 

"Trust me, puddin', we didn't lead him here," Harley Quinn said. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy ("Miss Mari? You're the girl he's been ranting about?" "Me? You're still active in crime?!"), Catwoman ("So we meet again, little cat."), The Penguin, and Two-Face were there. 

The 'he' she was referring to was Two-Face, who scowled back at her. "Why don't we just gut her?" He asked, rubbing his coin. Marinette didn't even flinch at the suggestion.

"No way are you gutting the little angel!" The Riddler cried.

"Yeah! She works on Friday!" Poison Ivy agreed. Marinette rolled her eyes as her boss sent her a wink. She rubbed her forehead as the Gotham Rogues threw verbal abuse at one another, getting louder. Finally, fed up with all of their nonsense, she grabbed one of Two-Face's guns and shot it in the air, not even flinching about the noise it gave off.

Everyone drew their weapons at once but hesitated when they saw it was the seamstress. "Now that we are done bickering like children," she began, laying the gun down in her lap, "I am this dear to snapping off someone's head and steaming it and then serving it to Batman." They all shuddered at the gruesome thought the young woman gave off. 

"Sorry, doll," Harley was the first to apologize. "What d'ya need, sweetie?" Marinette broke out in a smile.

"I lost all feeling in my legs about fifteen minutes ago and am starting to hallucinate." The 'villains' looked confused by her statement. With a sigh, she leaned her head back. "I need the coffee supplies from the shop, Pam Ivy." 

"Poison Ivy." 

"That's what I said." Marinette frowned. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn exchanged looks before Poison Ivy went to go and get the little girl her coffee. 

"How long have you been awake, kitten?" Catwoman asked, leaning down and looking her in the eyes. Marinette frowned as she tried to remember. 

"Okay, so," Marinette leaned forwards a little bit, but that might have been unintentional, "Last night. I went to bed at nine, then got up two hours later. So I've been running on good vibes, coffee, and vines." 

"Vines?" 

"I wanna be a cowboy, baaaabyyyyy," Marinette said in a lazy southern accent, drawing out the words. 

Catwoman pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered a few words. "Anything else you need?"

"Speakers! Really big ones. Oh, and my phone back, please." Marinette held out her hand to The Riddler. When he looked at it skeptically, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nygma, please. If I wanted out of here I would've done it long ago." 

The Riddler's eyes darkened at that. "You-"

"I don't work with aliases, Mr. Nygma," Marinette said, holding out her hand still. With a sigh, he placed the phone in her hands as speakers rolled into the room. "Now... for the magic to begin..." 

************

"She's... getting a coffee maker?" Nightwing said, confused as he watched Poison Ivy go through her own shop and take the coffee maker. Harley Quinn trailed out behind her, holding several cups and ingredients. 

"My guess is that M requested it," Red Hood said. "I'll see if I can get any information from the Underworld." Nightwing nodded and Red Hood bounded off to whatever hellhole he would intrude in. 

************

Marinette was practically buzzing with energy after her fifth cup of coffee in two hours. The Rouges were slightly concerned for her health as she ran around the room, collecting materials and saying random phrases to herself as she did. Some of these phrases were but not limited to:

"Lipstick? In my Valentino White bag?" When she spilled a drop of coffee on herself.

"Adam!" When she scolded a nearby cat.

"I am shookith." When she was watching an episode of BuzzFeedUnsolved. 

"Fuck ya chicken strips." No reason for that one. At all.

"This bitch empty... YEET." At that one, she threw an empty coffee cup across the room. 

The Rouges were beginning to wonder if they should actually kidnap her and force her into a healthy sleeping habit with less coffee


	91. Hi, Welcome To Chili’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing on a different device than usual, so the writing might appear frayed or whatever....

Marinette looked up from her sewing machine and at the screen above her. Why was the news on? She looks down for a few hours and suddenly people are all on the news???

Wait- why was _Bruce_ on the news? She scooted back in her chair and grabbed the remote for the TV.

”-and we ask that you please return her.” Bruce’s voice rang out. It caught the attention of The Riddler, Harley, and Catwoman who were assigned to make sure she didn’t accidentally kill herself with a needle.

”You’re his new kid?” Harley asked, staring at the TV with interest. Marinette shrugged, neither denying or confirming.

”Ohhh, we’ll be having words about your sleeping habits,” Catwoman purred lowly.   
***

After the new station, Bruce got a call from his most caffeinated child.

”B! We’ve got a plan!” Tim’s voice rang loud and clear. Another voice said something that Bruce didn’t hear.

”Yes?” Bruce asked, to tired to question whether is a good idea or not to let Tim plan anything in a sleep deprived state.

”Okay. We’ve found out where she’s located, but it’s to dangerous to just go in there guns blazing because Cupcake might get hurt.” Tim explained hurriedly, as if excited to get to his plan. “We’ll need a few things...”

*****

”Chili’s!” Out of costume and into a new one, Jason and Tim walked into Warehouse 551B with pizza. In the back of the warehouse say about ten different tables, three different sewing machines, a coffee maker, and Marinette, who was somehow incorporating vines into songs.

”I don’t think Chili’s does pizza, Jay,” Tim whispered as they were surrounded by goons coming from left and right.

*****

”I said we had a plan, not a good one.” They were currently video chatting Bruce against their will. Jason and Tim were tied up in two separate chairs, back to back, while Marinette was allowed to roam freely.

”That was a plan?” Marinette asked dryly. 

“This is besides the point!” The Riddler shouted. With a sigh, Bruce nodded tiredly. 

“What do you want?” Bruce asked, eyeing Marinette, who subtlety avoided eye contact by ducking down under the table.

”Money, of course,” Harley said, rolling her eyes, “But we also want you to take care of the little Angel here! Get her on a better sleep schedule! We _will_ call CPS on you!”

“How much money?” Bruce asked, ignoring her other statement. 

“Do not ignore us Batsy!” Poison Ivy wailed dramatically. 

Marinette giggled from under the table, causing The Riddler‘s face to briefly light up. 

Looks like she had some new uncles and aunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might get a new job so I might be updating a bit less than usual  
> Sorrrrrrryyyyyy


	92. Happy Birthday, Marinette.

“What the hell.” The little gang of evilness had decided that Bruce wasn’t taking them seriously enough and had gotten a pit of _something_ then strung two overly caffeinated teens and an angry boy up above it. “What the actual _hell.”_

“We’ll be in contact, Miss Mari!” Ivy said, wagging her fingers as she took her coffee machine. Marinette wailed in despair.

“My coffee,” she said, her tone flat but also loud. The rouges left and ten minutes later, Nightwing, Batman, Spoiler, and Robin entered.

”Its about FUCKING time!” Jason shouted. Robin flipped him off while Nightwing and Spoiler tried to find a safe way to get them down.

”Could you three at least act a bit scared?” Batman called up tiredly.

“Oh my God. We're gonna die!" Jason said, staring at the vat of chemicals that he, Marinette, and Tim were hanging over.

"Probably," Marinette shrugged. "Not like it's the first time." 

Jason and Tim stared at her. Well. As much as the could as they were tied up and hanging. "Excuse me, pixie pop, but when did you die?!" Jason said, his voice an octave higher than before.

"The question shouldn't be when, but when not," Marinette said slyly as the ropes started to fray. 

"Quick! Which of your deaths was the coolest?" Tim asked, growing more and more curious. 

Marinette spat in the vat and it sizzled. "The one where I dabbed right before I bit it." Tim and Jason nodded as if they expected nothing more from the small demoness.

"What an icon," Tim said. 

"We stan a queen," Jason agreed. They both bowed their heads to Marinette and she smirked. 

"You guys are literally about to die!" Nightwing screamed at them from below where he was trying to get to them. "What is _wrong_ with you people?"  
  


They were slowly being lowered into the vat, but none of the seemed concerned in the slightest. 

Robin, having been fed up with all of the nonsense, jumped on top of Nightwing then launched himself off of the older man, trying to get to Marinette.

”Are you okay?” Robin asked gruffly, unchaining Marinette. She flipped Jason and Tim off as she climbed onto his back.

“Peachy.” Leaving Jason and Tim there, Robin hopped down with her. She was already falling asleep by the time she reached the ground.

***

“She’ll wake in like, ten hours,” Dick said as he watched Damian lay her down in bed. It was already her birthday and it was four AM. 

While his brother walked out after making sure she was tucked in, Damian turned back to her sleeping form.

He glanced down at her, then imagined placing a kiss to her forehead.

No. She would never steal a kiss from him without his consent, so neither should he.

”Happy birthday, Marinette,” he said, settling for a one sided hug instead. 

With a sigh, he left the room, letting the door shut softly as Marinette snores.


	93. Bedhead Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the job!!!  
> I haven’t updated in a while not bc of the job, but because of a writers blocc  
> So here you go, babes.  
> Enjoy!!! 😊

“No surprises!” Damian groaned for what seemed like the fiftieth time. 

“Why not?” Dick whined, putting the party blowers away sadly. Damian sighed, shaking his head tiredly.

”Because. She either attacks, freezes up, or runs at suprises,” Damian explained as if talking to a child. “She doesn’t take kindly to anything she can’t plan for.”

”Because she’s a strategist?” Tim asked, setting up the banner while he sat on Jason’s shoulders. Damian gave him the most deadpanned look anyone had ever given, flipping him off as he took another sip of coffee.

”Screw you.” Jason handed Tim more tape. “What’re you even helping with?”

”Making sure you imbeciles don’t fuck this up,” Damian said in the same tone he talked to Dick in.

He really didn’t want her first birthday at the manor to be awful. She deserved this.

*************

Marinette stumbled down the stairs at noon, feeling more refreshed than normal. Something wasn’t normal, she could feel it. 

Like something was wrong, but she couldn’t figure it out.

She scratched her tangled hair and yawned again, wishing for a cup of steaming coffee. 

Then it hit her as she walked into kitchen, yawning and trying not to fall over. It was decorated.

Alfred obviously didn’t do it. The decorations were droopy and inelegantly thrown all over the place.

She loved it.

“Look who’s up!” Dick said, going up to her and throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed as he spun her around, then set her down by Damian.

“Happy birthday, Miss Marinette,” Alfred said, setting a plate down next to her while presents were shoved at her from all angles.

Jason got her a bottle of Vodka, two gold plated pistols, and a shirt that said _This Shirt Is From My Favorite Brother!_

Tim got her the biggest coffee cup she’d ever seen, two bags of unmarked coffee bean mixtures (“My own creation. Banned in five countries and in Wayne Manor. Hide them.”), three social security numbers, fifteen IDs for five separate countries, nine different driver’s licenses, and two faked birth certificates.

From Dick she gotten new pens, books about fabrics, a sketching book, and a photo album.

”Did you not get the pixie anything?” Jason asked Damian, his eyes wide.

“Tt. Of course I did. It is to be presented at a later time.” Damian rolled his eyes, avoiding the blinding grin from his favorite human ever.

“I can’t wait,” Marinette grinned.


	94. Mario Karting 101

“Damian. Damian. Damian. Dami-“ Marinette got cut off by Damian putting a buttered bagel in her mouth.

”Yes, Angel?” Damian asked. He smiled at her while she tried to eat the large piece of bagel in her mouth.

”Check your email!” She said, once she had swallowed it. Dick was booking a go kart center while Jason tried to see how many silver platters he could put on Tim’s sleeping form.

Frowning, Damian grabbed his phone and opened it while she hovered over his shoulder, buzzing with excitement.

”We... got volunteered for a stand in King and Queen next week?” Damian said, reading through the school email. The next week was the last week of school before winter break, so Marinette and Damian were going to start off the final week.

”Yep! They want me to be a BAMF, cruel, and wicked Queen,” Marinette bounced around the room, excited for the new role she had to play.

”And they want me to be... ‘The husband who makes sure that the Queen doesn’t go to far.’” Damian rolled his eyes, turning off his phone and placing it on the table.

Jason snorted, his hand making a shake movement and knocking down the 24th platter that he had placed on Tim’s head, causing it to fall all the way to the floor with a crash.  
  


”I cannot wait,” Damian said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa, rolling his eyes once more.

***

”Jon!” Marinette squealed and hugged the taller man with vigor. 

“Haaaaappppppyyyy birthday!” Jon said, hovering a bit as he hugged and spun her around. Damian gagged. Their sweetness was to much for any single being.

When they had arrived at the go kart place (Bang Bang’s), Jon was already there, gift bags in his arms and a smile on his face.

Marinette quickly tore through the gifts, looking extremely please with her as she bites open a new pair of sewing scissors from its plastic packaging.

And now, Damian watched his beloved strap into her go kart, an absolutely devious expression on her face as she starts it.

Damian, Jon, Jason, Dick, and Tim all share equal thoughts when they saw it.

_We’re all gonna die._


	95. ~Assassin Powers~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s still her birthday and it’s a Thursday fyi so yeah

They got kicked out after three hours in which the events occurred as listed:

  1. Tim argued with the manager for a solid hour about whether geese were just misunderstood creatures. (“Sir. I’m sorry. But you’re wrong.” “I’m wrong? You’re the one who looks half dead!!!” “And?”)
  2. Jason had a flask of something and he only offered it to Mari. And to the dismay of the others, she wouldn’t tell them what it was.
  3. Dick wouldn’t stop flipping off of his go kart and into the air, letting said go kart ram into another person’s go kart while landing on one of his siblings vehicles.
  4. Damian made very explicit, very vivid threats towards anyone who tried to crash into him.
  5. Last but not least, Marinette pulled a Grayson and let her car ram into a side, causing a mini explosion as she landed on top of Damian’s car.



Jon was the the only one who didn’t get banned from the place.

”Where’s your booooyyyfrieeennnddd?” Jon asked, slinging an arm around Marinette as they walked out.

”Meeting up tomorrow,” she grinned, taking a sip of the hot cocoa that they had bought inside.

She did not, however notice that Damian scowled darker than usual. Dick did. And so Dick pointed out a litter of kittens that somebody had placed on the other side of the road. Damian scowled ever darker before doing that little jog people do as he ran across the road.

”Don’t we have enough pets?” Tim groaned when Damian came back, seven kittens in the box. Marinette stopped her conversation with Jon when she saw the kittens and squealed.

”Do you really wanna go up against two former assassins?” Jason asked when Marinette and Damian started to coo over the box of animals, both bent over the box, their heads touching.

“Maybe later...” Tim decided. Jason rolled his eyes as Marinette and Damian continued to walk to the car without somehow tripping.

“Assassin powers,” Dick mouthed when he saw Jason’s wondering look. Jason shrugged. Prolly assassin powers.

Who knows? He’s seen weirder shit.

* * *


	96. Cass Is The Secret Weapon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💛💛💛💛

“Damian-“

”No, Father. I am keeping them.”

A sigh and fingers running through hair, exasperated.

”Marinette-“

”Do you really want to go up against both of us, Mister Wayne?” False sweetness laced through a voice. A warning.

”Alfred!” Bruce called, feeling thoroughly ganged up on after his three oldest decided to do puppy eyes. He didn’t respond. Was this Bruce’s punishment for buying that obscenely large bouncy house for Dick’s birthday last year?

He turned back to the five kids (shut up there were no adults there but him) and seven cats. “No. I said no. Tim what are you doing. Stop that. Stop calling her. Timothy Drake-Wayne don’t you dare press the call button- goddamit.”

Tim bounded out of reach when Bruce reached for the phone. “Selina? Beloved mommy? B’s making us get rid of kittens. Uh-huh. Mhm. Yep. Thank you.”

Not ten minutes later, Selina was their in all of her leather beauty, pointing at Bruce and yelling about how he’d already taken in a cow and a giant bat, he could take a few more kittens and he was just scared of the kittens because sometimes cats kill bats that’s it isn’t it how unbelievable.

It went on that for a full half hour, Jason recording all of it. And when it seemed that Selina was somehow losing the argument, Tim called in the even bigger guns.

“Cass?” Tim asked, staring Bruce straight in the eyes while he talked. “Bruce isn’t letting us keep orphaned kittens.”

And that’s when Bruce knew he was screwed.

****

An hour later, they were all in Damian’s room, playing with the kittens. It was a variety of kittens. Marinette played with one of the Siamese kittens while Damian played with the Sphinx one.

Jason sat on the ground, messing with one that had part of its ear bitten off while Dick (the only one allowed on Damian’s bed besides Cass, Jon, and Marinette) played with two on the bed.

The rest of her birthday was spent playing with the kittens before, during, and after dinner (which was salmon).

Even Alfred kept one.

All in all, it was a great end to one of her best birthdays ever.


	97. Damian Is The Most Dramatic Wayne Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

“It’s gonna snow, like, three feet today, princess,” Jason said, helping Marinette put on another coat. Her sixth, to be exact.

”Thank you!” Marinette sang. Damian rolled his eyes from the corner of the room. “We’re just gonna be wandering around Gotham. I’ll be back at around dinner, though.”

”What was in the flask you two were drink yesterday?” Damian said, surprising Marinette with the sudden change in topic.

Jason snorted while Marinette let out a light giggle.

”It was milk,” Jason snorted. Marinette giggled even harder, pulling on a knit cap.

”Alright. We’re meeting up in the park, so I’d better get going.” Marinette said, waving the two men out of her room. After that, she called ‘Voyage’ and walked through the glowing pink portal. With a waved and a smile at them, she stepped through.

After she was gone, Damian’s shoulder slumped. “Tell father and the others that I will be in my room for the remainder of the day. Dying.” With that statement, Damian marched to his room and slammed the door.

***

Marinette grinned and waved when she saw Bart. But what was that expression on his face? She wasn’t used to that one. Maybe she had seen it once or twice, but she couldn’t remember.

“Are you okay?” She asked, worried as they started to walk towards one of the cafes he knew she liked. Suddenly, a sauve smile etched its way onto his face.

“Fine!” He said, a bit to cheerfully. Marinette frowned for a spilt second, then grinned. If he said he was fine, then he was fine...

Right?

*******

”You’re being dramatic,” Tim said, looking through Damian’s paintings on his desk absentmindedly. 

“That is a false statement, Drake” Damian mumbled, to unmotivated to make any threats towards his older brother. “I highly recommend that you get out before I start screaming for Richard.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Tim said, grabbing one of the kittens (the Sphinx wisely called Khalid (“Shut up, Todd, I did not know he was a music artist.”)) off of Damian’s computer.

“Then stop making false accusations.” Damian turned over, pulling the blanket further over his head.

Tim sighed, shaking his head.

Damian, former assassin, former heir to the demons head, former a _l Ghul_...

Was head over heels for Marinette.

******

“And we got elected to ‘play’ king and Queen for our school!” Bart loved Marinette. They’d been wandering around for close to four hours and had stopped to get lunch, yet the shine never went out of her eyes as she talked about her time in Paris, her friends, and... Damian...

She talked the most about Damian than she did over anything else.

_“Damian had never learned how to bake a cake... so I showed him like two weeks ago!”  
_

_”Oh! Did I tell you about the time I taught Damian how to dance?”_

_”Damian taught me how to master the knife throwing back flipping move I was telling you about!”_

Half of the subject were about him, and as they walked through the park, he desperately wished that she felt the same about him as he did her.

They had stopped at a small cafe, wandered around Gotham, got another coffee from a cafe, and were now walking around the park. The snow was coming down hard, but it was pretty in a sense of coolness.

Finally, he led her over to a bench and cleared off the snow.

He was half listening to Marinette’s story about seven kittens. The other half of his mind? Mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

“Marinette?” He asked gently. She stopped talking immediately and stared up at him with the big blue eyes that he especially liked. “I need to tell you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao please don’t kill me for that ❤️❤️❤️


	98. Weak. Pitiful. Worthless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💔💔💔💔💔

Marinette sat there, frozen. Bart had left over half an hour ago, but she couldn’t seem to move. Was this normal? Had she let her training vanish in light of her finding the Wayne’s and her father?

Was she weak?

_“Marinette,” Bart has said, “I think that we should... split up.” Marinette watched him as he flinched. At what? His awful wording? Giving her her first romantic heartbreak?_

_”Split... up?” Marinette echoed. She wasn’t a fool. She knew what it met. He wasn’t interested romantically anymore. But why? What had she done wrong? Was it her past? She knew that she was an awful person, undeserving of any kind of affection, but this..._

_This was a reminder._

_The rest of his words were white noise to her as she ran over dozens of scenarios of what she did wrong. Oh, Kwami... she was annoying him this whole time, wasn’t she?_

_Wait- why was he getting up? She had questions! Why wasn’t her mouth working? She needed to understand!_

_She was annoying, worthless, unforgivable in many things.  
_

_Were those tears slipping down her face? She was crying? Oh, yes. She was... She was **weak.**_

_**Pitiful.** _

_**Worthless.** _

Those words echoed around in her head as the cold assaulted her skin to the point of feeling like it was burning. But she didn’t care.

She deserved it, didn’t she? For all the lives she had taken.

She wasn’t worthless... she was good for one or two things. ****

Being an assassin. Really. It was a joke to think she could be anything else. To try and fight it. Whoever knew her past, it was all they would see.

A killer.

A murderer.

Wait why was the whole world going dark? No! She needed to leave! Guard herself more carefully.

No no no nononono _nonono **nonononono she wasn’t ready to sleep.**_

****

If you went through the Gotham Park you would see a pair of blue eyes, slowly closing, fading away from the world as her heartbeat slowed down.

As she went into hibernation.

If you stayed a bit longer, after dark, you would find a bird themed hero, shouting her name around the park.

’ _Marinette... MARINETTE!’_

You would see the original Robin with the newest, finding the blue eyed beauty under three feet of snow on a park bench, cold to the touch, a heartbeat straining to keep going.

And if you were near Wayne Manor and listened carefully, you could hear the softly spoken words of a green eyed boy, praying to a god he didn’t believe in to help his _Habibti._


	99. Subconscious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🧡🧡🧡

Marientte didn’t want to wake up from the darkness that had engulfed her body and mind. She just wanted to stay there and rest. Forever.

”Get up, Dupain-Cheng.” She looked around for the source of the noise and saw him.

Damian. An eight year old Damian, who growled at her when she didn’t move. “Dupain-Cheng! Was I unclear with the order, or are you just stupid?” It was funny, seeing the small Damian right before his growth spurt.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was once again interrupted. “Damian,” a sharp voice interrupted him. Marinette turned around, her body like lead. Sabine stood behind her, dressed like she’d just come from a mission.

Marinette’s eyes watered at the sight of her mother. “Umi...” She said, covering her ,out with her hands as teardrops fell freely down her face. “Mother!” She ran forwards to hug her mother, but young Damian was in front of her in an instant, the tip of his katana at her throat.

”So you really are just stupid,” he growled, moving her away from her mother. “You have unfinished business left here, Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette’s eyes hardened and she prepared herself to fight. “Here?” She repeated. “My mother is right there! She’s all I need!”

Hurt filled Damian’s eyes, quickly replaced with anger. But not at her? Some how, someway, she could tell that he was angry with himself.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, crouching down to his height and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked like he was holding back tears, his spine straight as he could manage. “Do you truly mean that? Do you not need me?” He asked softly, looking away from her.

Marinette faltered. She said that, didn’t she. “No... I just wanted to finally hug maman...” She watched as he swallowed, preparing his next words carefully.

“If you go with her... touch her... you will not be allowed to come back with me.” Damian looked back up at her, eyes watering but tears never falling. “You would never able to see me again. Any of us.”

”Us?” Marinette echoed, raising an eyebrow. Damian nodded and pointed behind her. She turned her head and saw them.

Bruce, Jason, Tim, Cass, Barbara, Dick, Steph, Selina, Alfred, Jon, Chloe, Luka, Kagami... All of her friends.

 _Family_.

”You would never be able to go back, Mari-chan,” Kagami said thoughtfully, “But we would understand if you left.”

Marinette turned to face her mother again. “How do I go back with all of you?” She asked thickly, turning away from her mother.

”Simple.” Damian held out his hand. 

Again, Marinette turned back to Sabine. _‘I’m sorry’_ she mouthed, failing to speak. Sabine nodded in understanding. She slowly faded away, disappearing from the darkness.

With a sigh, Marinette wiped away her tears. “Okay. Let’s go.” She took Damian’s hand and was pulled back into the land of the living.


	100. A Sign.

Marinette opened her eyes to a dim lighting. Her mouth was dry, like she hadn’t drank anything in days.

Why was she in her bed? She didn’t remember getting there- oh.

_Oh._

She tried to sit up, but her muscles ached like _hell._ She groaned when she successfully sat all the way up, looking around. Her room was dark, but the curtains were open, suggesting that it was night outside.

 _Great observation skills,_ she thought dryly to herself. She raised her hand to move her hair out of her eyes when she noticed the IV attached. Ah, that’s how she was staying hydrated.

A light of snort came from beside her and she turned to look. Damian had his arms folded under his head, asleep.

Marinette smiled softly at his sleeping form. He looked so calm... and non lethal. Almost like he _wasn’t_ raised in a dangerous environment.

Her eyes darkened visibly. Fuck everybody. Fuck the league. She couldn’t have a normal relationship because she was a freaking monster.

With that thought in her head, she ripped out the IV without even a wince. She threw her legs over the bedside and stumbled into the table, hitting her shin hard before she regained her balance.

She cursed quietly, checking the time and date. It was five thirty three am on Sunday morning, the sun just around the bend to brighten the dark world.

Marinette made quick work of putting supplies inside a bag. Money, clothes, her several ID’s, the Vodka that Jason gave her, the coffee beans Tim gave her, and a sketch book was all she was taking.

Thoughts echoed in her mind as she did. _Monster. Killer. Utterly disgusting._

”Kaalki?” Marinette asked, her voice cracking. She cleared it, making a mental note to grab some water when she was done. “Can you take me someplace?” She pulled on Jason’s hoodie over her too big shirt (probably Bruce’s seeing how big it was) to keep her warm.

The tiny horse goddess appeared out of thin air, a worried look on her tiny little horse face.

”Of course, Guardian. Where would you like to go?” Kaalki asked kindly. Marinette waved a hand around in the air.

”Anywhere.” With that as an answer, a portal opened, bright red. Marinette took one last look at Damian and bit her bottom lip. 

_I’m fine._

She placed the sticky note on Damian’s forehead and smiled.

With that, she stepped into the portal and away from her bedroom.

****

“Kaalki, where did you take me?” Marinette asked, but the goddess was already asleep on her shoulder. She pulled the hoodie closer around her shoulders and looked around.

Finally, after exactly three minutes of looking for something to tell where she was she found a glowing neon sign.

_Welcome to Starling City._


	101. Another New Nickname!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooooooyyyy Harper!

All Roy Harper wanted to do was sleep, wake up, drink, and then watch Disney Princess movies while playing a shot game.

But no.

Some fricken chick had to interrupt his sleep. He had gotten the alert on his phone at five o’buttfuck in the morning. And then his phone ‘mysteriously’ broke when ‘someone’ threw it against the wall in an effort to shut it up.

So he’d pulled on his costume, which did ‘t look nearly as good as it did in the the evening, gotten on his bike, and rode all the way to the town sign. He didn’t always get up when someone crossed the town line, only when magic was involved.

And, surprise surprise, on a _**SUNDAY MORNING AT 5 AM**_ someone magic had come.

When he showed up, it was negative five degrees out and the girl was wearing leggings, and backpack, and a familiar hoodie (though he couldn’t tell from where). She glanced up at him with vague disinterest from her phone. “About time, Harper.” His eyes widened beneath his domino mask. He cleared his throat and went for a deeper tone before speaking.

”Harper?” He asked, his voice _obviously_ deep, even to himself. She rolled her eyes.

”Tt. I am in no mood for games. I have at least ten hours before they get here. Eight if they find out now and break speed limits.” She put her phone in her bag and shrank into her hoodie, the royalty like aura never leaving her.

Who did she remind him of? It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t seem to remember.

”Take me to Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, if you prefer.” She walked over and got on the back of his bike without hesitation.

”Excuse me, but who are you?” Red Arow asked, wrinkling his brow.

”Your killer if you do not hurry up.” He glanced back at her. Her lips were blue and she was visibly shaking under the hoodie. “Is there a problem?”

”Aren’t you cold?” He asked stupidly. She glared at him, making him freeze. “Never mind.” With that, he started the bike and they were off towards Oliver Queen.

****

”Excuse me?” Oliver Queen, billionaire, vigilante, and completely ticked off.

Marinette, who still hadn’t given her name to any of them, looked at Roy straight in the eyes. “Can you remind me if I stumbled over my words? Stuttered, perhaps?” Her lips were still blue and was still shaking, though less visibly.

Roy couldn’t help but laugh. “Bean wants to know if she fucking stuttered over her words, old man.” Marinette raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

”’Bean?’” She asked, unamused. John Diggle came out of the next room, they were in Oliver’s house, and tried to hand her a blanket. She snarled and lunged away onto a table, a shuriken appearing in her hand within seconds. When she noticed the men staring, she didn’t even move. 

“You okay, kid?” Roy asked. She turned to glare at him.

”Peachy. Now... about what I wish to acquire from you, Mister Queen.” She sat on the table, still in defensive position, but looking relaxed. She allowed herself a small smirk when Queen turned to glare at her.


	102. I Wanna Steal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s say Ollie dears still owns Queen Consolidated because I can because why not and also have a nice day

“I want two wheels of Camembert cheese, forty chocolate chip cookies, and forty sugar cubes, and thirty pink macaroons.” Marinette crosses her arms, noting the smirk the Oliver Queen had.

”Is that all?” He asked sarcastically. It was Marinette’s turn to smirk, mocking the one he had.

”No. I want five percent of whatever holdings you have, five thousand dollars on all these cards,” she tossed five credit cards out of his bag and to the floor by his feet, “and access to whatever company you own.”

”Anything else?” Prompted Roy, laughing.

”And a coffee maker.” With that, she took to ignoring them as she pulled out her phone again.

***time skip bc I can babes***

Ten minutes later, a coffee machine slammed down next to her, along with a coffee grinder and a normally sized cup.

”Pathetic,” Marinette said, not hiding the volume in her voice as she looked at the cup. “Nonetheless, it is better than nothing.” With that, she took the coffee beans out of her bag and made quick work of getting her coffee ready. Oliver, John Diggle, and Roy watched as she got the Vodka out of her bag and dumped it into the black coffee.

”Aren’t you, like, thirteen?” Roy asked, not moving to get the cup out of her hands as she chugged it down.

”Just turned seventeen, you idiot,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’d better hurry up, ladies. I’m on a very limited time schedule.” With that, Oliver and Diggle walked out of the room, Oliver muttering curses the entire time.

“So. How are you magic?” Roy asked. Marinette gave him the most deadpanned he’d ever seen in his life. It kinda scared him if he was being honest.

”I’m just the guardian,” She said, going back to her phone. He looked over and saw that she was on some sort of website. It had a lot of graphs and numbers that he couldn’t make out.

”Guardian of what?” Roy asked. She glared at him, then back at her phone.

”I need a bigger screen,” she said, seemingly to herself, “whoever gets me a laptop gets twice what I told Queen to get them.”

”What?” Was all Roy got out before four blurs whipped out of her bag. Black, red, orange, and... was that a horse?

”Move out of the way, cookie!” The black one screamed in a nasally voice. They all went through the ceiling. Marinette turned off her phone and turned to face Roy.

”Guardian of the Miraculous,” Marinette said, adjusting her hot pink glasses Roy hadn’t noticed before. “Tiny Gods, all of that stuff.”

”The Miraculous are tiny gods?” Roy stuttered out.

”No. The Miraculous are jewelry.” Marinette said, “keep up.”

”So... what if I just blackmailed you?” Roy asked, “like you are Oliver?”

Marinette cracked a dry smile. “Yeah. Like anyone will believe you.” With that, the four blurs came racing down again, the black one had Oliver’s laptop in his hands. “And make that four wheels of Camembert.” With that, she opened the laptop and easily logged herself on, ignoring Roy’s astounded stare.


	103. Roy Basically Adopted Her.

“So... why did you decide to just show up and rob him blind?” Roy asked, shaking his head as she typed ferociously on the computer, never looking up. “And what are you doing?”

”Math.” He glanced down at the laptop and saw an equation that made his head hurt. “Oh, stop being so dramatic. I solved it when I was three.”

”And the answer to my other question?”

She stopped typing for a moment, her eyes turning dark and... hurt. Roy recognized that look anywhere. “I have allowed myself to be vulnerable, and have gotten hurt in return,” she said carefully (he really needed to learn her name).

”So... someone broke up with you,” Roy translated aloud. She opened her mouth to say more, but Roy’s phone went off. “I thought I broke it...” he reached into his pocket and brought out a burner phone. “Jay’s calling.” He said, reading the time (now 7:44) and caller number. “Gimme a second.” He walked a bit away, leaving the strange girl to her laptop and strange pocket gods.

”Roy, my little sister is missing,” Jason said before Roy could get a word out.

”Jason? Who? What happened?” Roy asked worriedly, turning to face the girl as he talked. Her legs swung from the table as the red blur (was that a bug?) made her another coffee while the black one put Vodka in it.

“Marinette! She’s my pseudo little sister, since her dad is still alive, apparently,” Jason said, “But that’s besides the point, _SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRUCE, I’M USING OUTSIDE SOURCES_. Anyways, she’s really small and just got out of a mini coma.”

”’Mini coma?’” Roy asked.

”Yeah, she can’t be out in the cold right now, she’s still fragile,” Roy saw the girls eyes darken the exact time Jason said those words, “and I’m worried about her.”

”How long has she been gone?” Roy asked, watching the girl sip her coffee/vodka.

”An hour or two. Demon woke up and saw that she was gone,” there was some background noise. “Oh, shut up! I’m going now!” There was a sound of a door opening and slamming.

”Did she tell you where she was going?”

”There was a note, but all it said was ‘I’m fine’, because _that’s_ going to reassure all of us,” Jason scoffed. “I’ve gotta go. I call you if there’s any updates.”

With that, there was a click on the other side of the phone and the call had ended.

He walked back over to the girl, who was looking at something else now. Pictures? A live feed of _something,_ Roy was sure of, but she clicked it off as soon as he tried to look.

”Problems?” She asked. He stared at her, wondering how such a small girl could sound so dead inside.

”A friend is looking for his sister,” Roy said, shaking his head. “But don’t think I’ve forgotten about your little problem.”

”Problem?” She asked, now pulling up QC’s records. “Explain.”

”Someone broke up with you, so now you’re fuzzy,” Roy said. She looked at him quizzically.

She turned to face him, but he couldn’t take her seriously with the black blur and orange blur resting on her head. “Harper, I am a trained killer, strategist, and perfect architect. I speak over seven languages and sign language, but I cannot understand you when are vague.”

”Killer-?”

”So I am going to ask you to be a bit more clear before I decide you no longer deserve a tongue.” She rummaged through her bag again and came out with a switchblade.

Well, shit.

”You’re all mixed up inside and are acting cold because you think you’re weak... from what I heard so far, that is,” he said, genuinely afraid she was going to cut out his tongue.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, “I _am_ weak.” Was all she said.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Lies. What, so you’re gonna let a _boy_ bring your self esteem down?”

”My self esteem is in its natural place, thanks,” She snapped.

“But it was higher when you were dating?”

”Oh please, our head interrogator, Ubu at the time, did better than that,” the girl scoffed. Roy raised in eyebrow in question. “I was about seven. Going through my normal training. This time it was interrogation torture thing. So she whips me, asking where I’d planted the theoretical bomb, so I said ‘NASCAR’, and then she whipped me again.” 

Roy looked terrified now, but decided against asking questions. “Anyways... are you going to go to school tomorrow?”

“No.”

”Why?”

”I do not feel like it.”

”So, what, you’re just gonna mope?” Roy asked, pouring more Vodka into her cup when she held it up. She nodded. “No. C’mon, we’re going shopping.”

”Excuse me?” She asked.

”Let’s go! You’re going back to school tomorrow and you’re going to be a badass Queen,” Roy said. “Don’t let anyone stop you from being a Queen, bean.”

She looked him up and down. “Fine. Give me three minutes and go get your bike ready.”

********

Oliver walked back into his house to see the girl on table.

_With his laptop._

”What are you doing?” He demanded, striding forwards. Before he could take it out of her hands, a switchblade was at his throat.

“Fixing your mess of a company,” she said, not even looking up. 

He stared at her, then grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “How?” He asked, looking up when he saw emails from his workers saying that everything was going smoother than before.

“I’m a champion at Monopoly,” she said dryly, closing the laptop and stuffing it in her bag before he could take it. “I’m going and will be back in five or six hours. I want everything settled by then.” She hopped off of the table gracefully. Oliver looked her up and down. Her lips were still a light shade of blue and she was still shivering.

“What if there are problems? How do we contact you?” He asked. She stared at him, pulling on a pair of sunglasses from inside her bag.

“I’ll contact you, Queen.” She walked out without another word. He watched as Roy pulled up and she got on without hesitation.

That was that. He was horribly scared of shorty girls now.


	104. ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~ ~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~

“Where’re we going first?” Roy asked, heading into the city on his bike.

”GAP, Banana Republic, Forever 21,” Marinette said, throwing out names like they were nothing. “I am going to need a few outfits. Plus, I’ll have to make a few calls and have some stuff distributed.”

Roy turned his bike so that they were heading towards the stores. “We can go,” he said when they were at a stoplight.

”But?”

”I need something other than bean to call you.” Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course.

”Nettie.” Was all she said before they started off again.

****

Damian paced around the cave, his katana in hand. He had woken up, ready to do his check that he did ever two hours to make sure she was still alive, only to find her gone. He was upset. Not angry, upset. Angry would mean he blamed her for leave, wouldn’t it? No. He blamed himself for _not_ being there, awake, when she woke. So he was slightly miffed at her, but more worried than anything.

”I am going to try to contact her once more,” he announced, though no one was really listening. He walked all the way out of the cave and up to his room. He called the number once more. She hadn’t answered all the other times anyone else had called, so why should she answer him? Shoving that thought to the back of his head, he let the phone ring.

and ring.

and ring.

and ring.

ring.

ring.

”Damian.” It wasn’t a hello or even a greeting. It was an acknowledgment.

”Marinette?” He asked, thrilled beyond words.

”Yes?” Her voice... it was wrong. Dead. Like it normally sounded after she had killed somebody on a mission.

”Where are you?” He asked.

”Out.” So she had remembered. The coma hadn’t affected her memory. A sigh pulled him out of his thoughts. “Dami... I’m fine. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

”Nettie?” Another voice asked.

Damian’s fists clenched at the male voice. “Who is that?” He said, keeping his voice from a growl. Barely.

”I robbed someone he knew so he’s taking me shopping,” Marinette said. “I have got to go.”

“Marinette! Wait! You need to come back! I need-“ click “you.” He finished lamely. “I need you, Marinette Dupain.”

Unaware of his brothers outside of his door, he stared at his phone that was glowing in his hand.

_Call Disconnected._

“I need you.”

****

Roy and Nettie walked out of GAP with way to many bags to be proud of.

”I can have somebody pick these up and bring them somewhere to store them,” Nettie said, taking her phone out of one of the bags. Before Roy could question it, she had called someone, told them that she was MDC (yes, _that_ MDC) and that she needed a pick up and a warehouse prepared in Starling City.

Her ‘people’ were there surprisingly quick and were there at the curb within ten minutes. She loaded the stuff on the unnecessarily big truck and told them to deliver it to the warehouse, along with an assortment of other things Roy didn’t pay attention to.

****five hrs later****

“Did I stutter?” Roy watched as Nettie paced back and forth in Queen’s house. “That’s what I thought. All my designs there by three. Excuse me? Don’t let it happen again.” They had been all around the city and spent more money than should be allowed.

Jason’s little sister was still missing, but now he had a description. Short, blue hair, blue eyes, probably a bad mood, and a good sense of fashion. Now, Roy wasn’t any Batman, but he could make one guess about who it was and have a 87% chance of being right. So after she was done on the phone, she held out her hand to Oliver, who placed a stack of paper in her hand, which she put in her bag.

”Where to now? More retail therapy?” Roy suggested. Marinette nodded as they walked out the front door. She had changed her outfit to jeans (ripped, but still better than the thin leggings), a simple gray wool long sleeve, and a white cardigan over it. She put the her other clothes into her bag.

”Maybe... but I liked robbing old white rich men,” Marinette smiled for the first time that day.

Roy snorted. “Okay. We’ll do that... if... you call the rest of your family, tell them you’re okay, and tell them who you’re with.” Marinette glared at him.

”I was wondering when you’d find out,” she mumbled, pulling her phone from her cardigan pocket.

****

 **M:** I am fine and with Roy Harper

 **Jaybiord** : Roy? I swear to god I’m going to kill him

**~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~**

**Dickson:** where are you? Are you okay?

**~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~**

**M:** Jason, while it would be amusing, he did not know.

 **Timbers:** but where are you?

 **M:** Robbing the wealthy.

**~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~**

**Jaybiord:** while I am proud, I am also concerned

 **Jaybiord:** you just came out of a coma and we’re all concerned

 **Jaybiord:** and worried

 **Timbers:** aren’t those the same thing?

 **Jayboird:** fuck off replacement

**~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~**

**M:** do not think me fragile. I will be back tomorrow. Whatever you see on the news

 **M:** Disregard it.

 **Dickson:** are you warm enough?

 **Dickson** **:** we have a room hot as hell when you come back

 **M:** thank you, but I just leave now. See you all tomorrow.

 **Jaybird:** Fuck shit up, doll

 **Timbers:** rob Lex Luther lol

 **Dickson:** you’re all a disgrace

 **Dickson:** Stay safe, Marinette.

 **M:** thank you. You as well.

**~Demon is typing... Demon is typing... Demon is typing~**

**Demon:** goodbye and stay well.

 **M:** bye, Damian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how you all met Roy literally 3-4 chapters ago and y’all are declaring him her best brother.


	105. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short bc im currently in pain bc apparntly im a woman and am obligated to pain at least once a month for a week.  
> Thanks for reading eorigrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Where to, pumpkin?" They were at Roy's, sitting down and planning their next move. They had originally been there to drop some clothes off, ("I need somewhere to put my clothes other than a musty storage compartment and an old warehouse, Harper."), but then Marinette was overthinking again and wanted to make some bulletproof plans.

"Why request to know my name if you are not going to use it?" Marinette snapped. She was bent over, looking in the fridge for something to eat. When she stood up again, she had an apple juice in one hand and a beer in the other.

She handed him the apple juice and ignored his miffed response. "We are going to Britain first, then Japan, then Germany, then-"

"I'm gonna stop you there, pumpkin," Roy said, drinking the apple juice at a leisurely pace. "You being too active in the brain, okay?" Marinette opened her mouth to talk, but he held up a finger. "Listen up. This day, today day, is a day without thinking. We're going in there guns blazing without a plan. Because we no think today, okay?" She stared at him, wary for a brief moment, before nodding.

Don't think for the remainder of the day?

She could do that...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real women will know the title meaning


	106. Heartbroken Chinese-French Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing on the times here f*ck off if you're upset about it  
> (but correcting me NICELY would be fine)

"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the _fuck_ am I doing?" Roy whispered to himself as he revved up his motorcycle. Marinette, who was slumped against him after crashing from 'relaxing', scoffed.

"There is a road to London," She said raising one arm and lazily pointing ahead. It was dark on the other side but brightly lit farther ahead by the city. "Take it." With a sigh, or a whimper, Marinette didn't really care, Roy sped up and towards the glowing portal in the middle of an alley-way.

"Who're we hitting first, pumpkin?" Roy shouted over the wind. The road was clear and straight so Roy went fast, uncaring of the speed limits that were posted alongside the road. Marinette sat up straighter and pulled out her phone.

"The fucker is named Arthur Lorde," Marinette said. "He is worth less than Queen, but still a billionaire." Another portal opened in front of them. Hot pink, this time. 

"Ready, pumpkin?"

"Ready, Harper." 

*********

They didn't even bother with masks. 

"Why?" Roy had asked.

"Because I'm in bed, sick. And you're back in Starling, hungover." Marinette had rolled her eyes as Roy made a little 'O' with his mouth." 

Now, Roy was lazily swinging a gun around while Marinette sat on the desk of the CEO of Killmind Inc, twirling a knife around her fingers. They made video games and unhealthy drinks and food, advertizing it without getting the entire warnings for the drinks out. Marinette had hated them for a while, she had told Roy, seeing as how people normally lost their lifestyle to the games, drinks, and unhealthy but addicting food.

"Why are you doing this?" Lorde had asked.

"Because I'm a heartbroken Chinese-French bitch," Marinette said, drawing out the words carefully as she placed the tip of her little knife at the base of his throat. "And he's half my impulse. Sad, right?" 

It scared Roy a bit. How she automatically went from 'Touch-me-and-I'll-fuck-you-up' to 'I'll-fuck-you-up-while-smiling-bitch' over the course of three seconds. 

"Thanks," Roy said sarcastically. Marinette ignored him and walked around the room, looking through the stuff that was scattered around proudly. Bookshelves lined one wall while bookshelves lined the other, filled with not books, but video games, trophies, and personal pictures.

She brought her hand up to the shelves, sweeping everything off with one hand. "What do you want?" Lorde asked, fear lacing his voice. 

"Since I haven't had any time to dig up any dirt on you," Marinette said, "Yet... I've decided to just threaten you."

"Hence the knife and the gun." Roy waved it, the gun, around in the air, making Lorde shrink back on himself. "How much money you want, pumpkin?" Marinette sighed at the nickname.

"Fifteen percent of your company," Marinette said, kicking the stuff that was on the shelves around. "And a good three million dollars." Lorde tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled sound in the back of his throat. 

"You're insane!" Marinette strode back over to him, her knife under his throat once more.

"No, darling," she purred, reminding Roy eerily of a cat, "I'm heartbroken." 

They left with twice of what Marinette asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the rich ppl are made up so yeah


	107. Tim & Jason & Damian & Cass & Steph & Babs & Roy & Even Dick Want Bart's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyyyyy

"Have you got a location on him yet?" Bruce had gone down into the Batcave, expecting silence to greet him, but instead-

"Do I look like fucking Houdini?" Tim snapped at Jason, who paced around in response. He saw Damian, sitting on Dick's (probably unwillingly, seeing as how Dick had his arm's around his waist to keep him from potentially killing Tim) lap sharpening his katana while Dick tried to placate him.

"Murder isn't always the answer," Dick said calmly. "I'm sure we can find an in-between." 

"Like torture," Jason nodded solemnly. Dick's shoulders slumped like he was expecting that response, but he didn't argue against it. "Make the fucker squirm."

Damian said nothing as he finished sharpening his katana and handed it to Jason ( _Jason_ for christ's sake). "Richard. He is going down-"

"I got a hit!" Tim said, pushing his rolling chair back in excitement. Dick quickly let Damian go and stood up himself. Bruce watched as they all crowded around the giant screen. "He's in Tibet." Bruce took this opportunity to step in before any of his children got arrested for murder.

"What're you doing?" He asked darkly, trying to channel his inner bat. That made Jason scoff and turn back to the screen, But Dick and Tim turned to him. Damian, however, didn't move. 

"Tracking down KF so we can torture him," Tim answered honestly. Dick nodded along as Damian and Jason started a conversation. 

Oh, God. Dick was in on it.

Bart was going to die.

**********

"We can get going after I'm done," Marinette was on her phone again, texting relentlessly. They were right outside of Killmind Inc., Roy leaning against his bike as Marinette paced back and forth, her head tipped the entire time

"What're you doing?" Roy asked, tempted to steal it away. She glanced up at him for a millisecond, then back down to her phone.

"Ordering new supplies," she mumbled, still typing. When he didn't say anything, she glanced up once more to be greeted by a confused face. "Half work, half... work." That was all it took for Roy to snatch the phone out of her hands. His hand rose slowly to the sky, just out of her reach. 

"No work today. Today we are being _stupid idiots_ , got it?" Roy asked slowly. Marinette huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the older man with disdain and kicking him in the shin. "Ow! You little punk!" He bent over, holding his newly bruised shin.

"You have to admit that you saw that coming once you had taken my phone." Marinette snatched the phone out of his hand and he didn't even protest. "Now. I have also ordered more clothes to your apartment."

"I'm selling all of them," Roy deadpanned, still fussing over his shin.

Ignoring him, she continued, "I have also set up a warehouse in this city full of clothes." The information wasn't relevant, but she thought that he should know. Common courtesy, and all that shit.

"Where next, pumpkin?" Roy asked as she got on behind him. 

"Do you know how to speak Chinese?" 

*******

"And how exactly do you know Bart broke up with her?" Bruce sat on an old metal chair that scraped against the floor of the cave, trying to understand his sons.

"Tt. This is useless," Damian scoffed, turning away, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

Dick rubbed his forehead, feeling much older than he actually was. "Listen. Marinette says that she is going to the park. Meeting up with Bart, right? So they walk around the city for a while, talking-"

"Why doesn't he just break up with her the moment he sees her?" Bruce interrupted, causing Damian to scowl deeper than before. 

"Dami-"

"Because he obviously fell for her charms! He prolonged it as much as he could, thus leading her on!" Damian burst out angrily. 

Though he would _never_ admit it, Bruce was a bit afraid of what Damian would do to Bart. Well, Damian, Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph, Barbara, and _Dick_. A scary Dick was one to be feared. "Anyways, they finally make it back to the park," Dick continued, "She's talking, probably about her cats or something when he interrupts her and goes 'I'm horrible and I'm breaking up with you'. Now, Marinette has a mind of a planner, right? So she didn't expect that, right? Right. So she freezes, her mind trying to catch up with his words, but by then, he's gone. So she's still there, trying to figure things out until she freezes, thus getting hypothermia, thus passing out, thus going into a coma."

Bruce was impressed by his sons' deduction skills, though he kept his face straight and impassive. 

Well, looks like he was going to have to warn the Flash to not come by with Bart anymore.

**********

"Not to offend or anything, pumpkin." Roy and Marinette were walking around in Wuhan, China's Target, looking for just random stuff, seeing as how Marinette was now a millionaire without actually doing anything.

"I'm already offended."

"-But who was the jerk that broke up with you?" Roy asked, ignoring her statement. Her fingers froze, millimeters away from a small container of _Talenti_ ice cream she'd been craving. 

She composed herself and put the ice cream in the cart. "Name: Bartholomew Henry Allen. Alias: Kid Flash. Age: Seventeen-"

" _Bart_ broke up with you?" Roy asked. Now, he'd only know the girl a few hours, but he'd already kill for her. And maybe it was time to kill for her. "When I see that runt..." 

Marinette stayed silent as she picked through several more things of ice cream. Now, normally he'd try to dissuade her and offer the liquor aisle instead, but he saw the hurt and insecurity in her eyes.

So he did what any normal person would do and grabbed all the ice cream he could and put it into the cart, repeating the action several times until the cart was full. At the checkout, Marinette tried to stay impassive, but Bart saw her practically vibrating when everything started to get scanned. 

And while she did that, Roy made a little call.

"Hello?" 

"Oliver," Roy greeted. "I'm going to kill Bart."

"Allen?" 

"Yes," Roy said. He waved Marinette ahead when she gave him a questioning-like look. "He's the bastard that broke up with Marinette." 

"Who?" 

"The girl who robbed you."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Tell Jason that I'm going to be looking for him." Roy rolled his eyes when he saw Marinette pull out a diamond colored credit card. "Wait- I have his number. Bye."


	108. Meeting Bai-Zhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google Translate for everything so... sorry

"Where're you putting all of the ice cream, pumpkin?" Roy asked as they headed out to his motorcycle. He had gotten her to come out of her shell a little bit more, which he found a bit pleasing. She was still a bit stiff, but less than when she met him.

"Observe and learn, Harper." Kaalki, the Horse God of Transportation, he later learned, zipped out of the tight bun on Marinette's head. Kaalki nodded to Marinette and Marinette nodded back. With that, a little portal opened in midair. Roy looked in it and saw snow blowing ever other way. Without even glancing inside, Marinette dumped the bags of ice cream into the portal, then closed it.

"Where was that?" Roy asked, setting himself down on the motorcycle. 

She climbed on behind him, disregarding the helmet and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Antarctica."

"Put your helmet on." 

"No. We die like real women." 

Roy turned his head to glare at her and she glared up. "Fuck you," she said as she pulled her helmet on, making sure that it was tight before glaring at him again. Roy only smiled and knocked on the helmet with his knuckles before revving up his motorcycle and riding out of the parking lot and to their next target.

********

"Bai-Zhao," Marinette greeted the little man cowering in the corner of his house. "Sorry to do this here, but hey, what can you do when you're on a time limit?" The house was quiet, the air still as Bai-Zhao tried to translate the words of the former assassin.

"Can he speak English?" Asked Roy, who was, at the time, currently going through the man's fridge. Marinette cursed and held out her hand to Roy, who tossed her a gun.

"钱。我们现在想要它，否则您和您的情妇的照片将被释放。," Marinette said harshly, undoing the safety on the gun. The man paled dramatically and Marinette scoffed.

While they exchanged information, a news alert went off on Roy's phone (the time for America being four-thirty now) and he picked it up.

"Hey, brat," Roy said, catching Marinette's attention, "Arthur Lorde just reported you to the police and is going on the news." Marinette sighed, then motioned for Bai-Zhao to keep doing what he was doing as she walked towards Roy. 

"Hand it over," Marinette said, closing and opening her fist, the universal sign for 'Gimme'. When he raised an eyebrow, she sighed "Please?"

Smiling smugly, he handed it over and Marinette handed him the gun. 

"Hello?" Marinette's tone had turned sickly sweet. "Is this the HAND news station? Hi, I have a story for you? Who am I? Anon, please. Thanks. Yes, I'll hold." Marinette rolled her eyes as her phone binged in her pocket. 

"Pleasure," Marinette said, tipping an imaginary hat to Bai-Zhao. Roy followed her out of the house, not caring about the man who had fainted in the kitchen.

"Hi! Yes, this is Anon. I recommend you reach out to Arthur. Lorde. Okay? Big story. And also, tell him that if he wants to contact me and regain some of his dignity, to just use the HAND station if he wants to contact me. Yes. Mhm. Thank you, have a nice day." Marinette tossed Roy back his phone back, suddenly disinterested in the whole situation.

"What was that?" 

"Me being tired of everything and wanting things done simply." She was on her phone now, looking down at it, the bright screen lighting up her face in the dark night. "I'd rather he try and roast me where I can see, thanks."

Roy shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "What?" Marinette demanded when she glanced up and saw his expression.

"Nothing..." He said, still smiling. "Let's go." 

"What?!" Marinette demanded. He stayed silent as they both got on the motorcycle and rode into the night. 


	109. Shooting Is Always Fun With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexy Love

"She's already robbed, like, a total of three billionaires," Tim said, sipping on his extra large McDonalds coffee made purely of expresso shots and death. "An Elliot Windby just said that he was robbed by a small girl matching Mari's description." 

"Four," Jason said, spinning around in his chair. "Roy just texted me that she robbed Oliver Queen and forgot to tell us." 

"Really?"

"Mhm?"

"Respect." Tim took another sip of his drink. "Alright. I hate to say this, I mean _really_ hate to say this, but how's Damian?" Jason shrugged, taking the coffee out of his hands and throwing it across the cave.

"No fucking idea, but it's bedtime for you." Tim made a noise that could either be described as a growl or a sigh. "Now." 

*****

Across the cave, Bruce watched tiredly as a cup of coffee came hurtling in his direction. Bruce sidestepped it and continued his conversation via phone.

"Yes, Barry, I'm saying that." He'd finally gotten around to calling Barry Allen three minutes earlier, but only because Alfred had reminded him. 

"Why?" 

"Because, Barry, Bart was dating somebody close to my sons and he just recently broke up with them." Bart made a strangled noise. "And, apparently, they are tracking him down. She has gotten Superboy, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow on her side now, and it isn't long before I join them, so I recommend he hides somewhere where we will not be able to track him."

More strangled noises, then coughing. Rolling his eyes, he hung up on Central City's superhero and made his way back to the center of the cave, preparing the computer to look for Kid Flash AKA Bart Allen AKA Totally Screwed.

*****

Damian sat on his bed with Alfred the Cat on his stomach and Khalid under his arm as he pet him absentmindedly. 

Some would call it pouting, others longing, but Damian called it _annoyance_ as he watched the little seven-second- to ten-minute ling videos Marinette sent him hourly.

 _"I guess I'm... checking_ _in?" A laugh was heard behind the camera, which was pointed at a pair of converse, and a smack followed. "Yes. That is what I am doing." The camera flipped, turning to her face. Wisps of hair fell, framing her face, the moonlight behind her lighting up the shot. "I am safe, as you can see, Dami."_

_"Tell Jason I said hi!" Roy Harper's face was shoved in the shot but quickly shoved back out._

_"Anyways, my report. We have robbed a total of five boys, each more disappointing than the last. I have acquired a large sum of money and am quickly depositing it into my accounts. I am almost a billionaire, now." A crash was heard behind her and her eyes widened slightly before she broke into a jog, Roy shouting at her to 'Fucking book it, pumpkin!!'._

The camera cut out and the video ended, leaving Damian to wonder if she was safe.

 _Let her do whatever she wants, go wherever she wants to_ , Damian thought, _let her make her own choices and mistakes as she travels the world, but please. Please stay safe and let my Angel return._

_***********_

Fourteen.

From six am to 9 pm, Marinette had robbed fourteen millionaires/billionaires. Audrey Bourgeois, the founder Apple, and Aquaman (though she asked politely for some riches from the sea so did that really count?) were only three of fourteen.

 _Soon to be fifteen_ , Marinette thought as she climbed the side of the building of LexCorp. Sure, they could have opened a portal, but Marinette was restless and Kaalki could use a break.

"How did you even learn to do this?" Roy whisper shouted as he climbed up next to her. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Since you have been a good acquaintance, I guess I'll tell you." So she did. She told him how she was raised in the League of Assassins and escaped, losing her mother's life in the process. she told him about the dream, and by the time she was telling him about how she only continued after her mothers death because that was her final wish, they were inside. 

"What's up, fucker?" Marinette asked, casually sitting on the window frame, half her body out the window and half her body inside as she held a gun towards the one and only Lex Luthor.

"Excuse me?" Lex asked. She saw his fingers inching towards a blue button beneath his desk and she shot at it. Lex tore his hand away, rubbing it fearfully.

Roy climbed through the other window, rolling all the way inside and falling on the ground with a **thud.** Lex stared at him while Marinette didn't even blink at the interruption. 

"I said, 'What's up, fucker?'" Marinette slid the safety off of the pistol. "Now give me your money."

Roy grabbed a phone out of his pink fanny pack **(I** **n Venice: "If you buy that, I'm leaving you behind." "You wouldn't." "Fucking try me, Harper.")** and tossed it to Luthor. "Transfer the money on that, you bitch-ass-hoeson." Roy sat himself up. "Pumpkin, next time you make me climb a sixty story building, I'm dropping you off of it."

"I should've left you in Venice," Marinette grumbled. 

"But 'cha didn't," Roy said in a squeaky voice. Another shot rang out, grazing Luthor's ears this time, drawing little blood. Luthor reached up to touch it faintly, his hand coming away from the button.

"Next one goes into your fucking kneecap, Luthor," Marinette snapped angrily. 

They left Lex to transfer a good portion of his money to a dummy account while they chatted. After Lex was done, he handed it back to Marinette, who shot him in both kneecaps before wiping the blood off of the gun, which somehow was the only thing that got splattered. 

"Later, Lexy love," Marinette blew a kiss to him, strutting to the elevator with Roy, who didn't even spare Lex a glance. 

*******

"I wanna beat someone up," Marinette casually mentioned as they sat on the roof of LexCorp, eating doughnuts and coffee. 

"Alright. Let's go to the Watchtower. I'm sure there's somebody hanging around there that's willing to fight," Roy said through a mouth full of glazed doughnuts. Marinette smiled at him, her blue eyes shining.

"Okay. Gimme a sec, though." Roy watched as she took out her phone and started to film. "Hi, Dami! Lex Luthor needs a hospital and I'm currently eating doughnuts. I've robbed fifteen rich white men, and some women, and am now officially a billionaire. I'm still with Roy and breathing, okay? I'm fine so don't worry." Roy watched as she described everything she saw around them and point the camera, showing him different buildings in Metropolis and describing the feeling in the air as she sat on the roof. 

After she sent the video, she stood up, giving Kaalki another sugar cube. "Let's go, Harper," She said, stepping into the portal without a second thought.

Roy quickly scampered to his feet, diving through the quickly closing portal after the small demoness. 


	110. Gremlin #1 and Gremlin #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates for Just Marinette will be every Sunday.  
> Daughter of the Leauge can suffer and never know when the next chapter is going up.  
> >_<

Marinette was not surprised easily. Sure, living with the Waynes was a big one, but she saw that coming when Bruce first cornered her. Bart breaking up with her was also unforeseen, but she handled that by robbing white rich men around the globe.

But she _wasn't_ prepared for a blue and red blur that wrapped her up in a hug, pinning her arms to her side. She quickly bit the attackers' shoulder and kneed him in the groin, flipping him over her shoulder and pinning him to the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Hi, Mari!" Jon said excitedly, seemingly not peeved at all by her actions. 

"Kent?" Marinette asked, getting off of him and helping him up, only to have him hug her again. "What're you doing here? We haven't seen you since chapter 96..."

"Well-" Jon said, finally letting her go and looking down to stare her in the eyes.

"Wait- before you say anything else." Kaalki opened a portal beside Roy. He rolled his eyes and reached inside, coming out with a pair of leather nine-inch heels. Marinette put one hand on Jon's shoulder for balance as she put on the shoes, throwing her old ones into the portal. Another portal opened beside her, the length and width of a mirror. She walked through it, the portal closing right behind her after. Roy sighed tiredly and she came out a minute later, in a totally different outfit.

"That's literally the fifth time today, pumpkin!" Roy groaned as Marinette showed off her new outfit: A short, black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and ripped jeans.

"Talk to me when you get a sense of style, Harper," Marinette said, flipping him off as she strutted over to Jon.

"I'm burning down your house," Roy said, rolling his eyes.

******

Jon was fazed by the entire interaction. So Marinette was coping in a different way. He could deal with that. Marinette snapped her fingers and brought him back to the real world.

"Now talk, Kent." Great. Last names. Oh, well. Whatever it took. 

"Wanna... go blow up something?" Jon asked, cringing at his words. Oh, well. If Lois ever found out, he could blame it on being a good friend. Marinette nodded excitedly. 

"Hold up, pumpkin." Roy lifted his hand and Marinette's shoulders slumped, then rose again as if she was protecting herself. "I wanna see you fight." 

********

When Damian finally emerged from his room, he heard shouting. He knew the two voices well enough so he could stay in the hallway and know who it was at the same time.

"-FUCKING LEAVING!" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs, a door slamming seconds later. 

Ah... alrighty then.

Damian turned right back around and went to his room. He could ask Cass for details later. She wasn't there, but somehow she always knew them. 

*********

"B-I-T-C-H-A-S-S. H-O-E." Marinette watched as Jon entered her name into the computer. 

"Gotcha. What am I?"

"Superslut." 

"Love it." 

They had made it to a training room and were entering their names into computers, which would count how many times either one of them went down. 

"What's Roy?" Jon asked after entering Superslut into the computer.

"Babe."

"Gotcha."

"I literally hate both of you. Your names should be Gremlin and Nice Gremlin."

That got a smile out of both kids as they looked over their names again. BITCHASS HOE- Marinette. Superslut- Jon. Babe- Roy.

Let the games begin. 


	111. Once Again, Marinette Bat's Jon With Her Glorified Stick

"And Nevada has been very quiet in terms of danger- Diana what are you doing?" Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Diana, Aquaman, and The Flash were all in a meeting in the watchtower. Since Batman was unavailable due to some family business (The Flash came in looking pale and worried but wouldn't tell anybody why) and Superman was with Lois (Everyone agreed to take Jon to the watchtower when they decided to meet up. Poor Jon didn't need to hear _that_ with his super-hearing), Diana had taken over leading the meeting.

Which met supervising everyone while they gave their reports to make sure it didn't end in another '14 incident. Everything was going swell until Diana stood up, pushing the chair (that was screwed into the floor) away from the table and tilting her head to one side.

"Not today!" Flash said as he lept out of the way when Diana started to march out of the room.

Intrigued, they followed the one woman army all the way to one of the training rooms, doubling back several times.

They could see through the glass wall, a small girl wearing what had to be eight-inch platform heels with workout leggings and a workout bra fighting Jon, who was in pajamas and slippers.

"Is that Roy?" Green Lantern asked skeptically. Indeed, Roy was leaning against a wall looking amused when the girl ducked Jon's punch and threw one of her own.

"Who is in the training room at 10 PM?" Diana asked. "Read off of the computer."

The Green Lantern let out a snort of laughter before calming himself down. "BITCHASS HOE, Superslut, and Babe," he said, trying not to laugh. "I'm guessing Superslut is Jon?" 

They watched as Jon took the girl's arm and swung her around, into the glass wall which shattered. The members of the league jumped out of the way.

"You can't beat the Superslut, BITCHASS HOE," Roy called. Okay. So the little girl way BITCHASS HOE. nIcE. Green Lantern went to go and help her up, but Diana held up her hand for him to stop. 

"Fuck off, Babe!" Bitchass Hoe called flipping him off while she stood. She turned to Superslut, who paled dramatically. In a flash (lmao im so funny) her outfit had changed to something else.

Wonder Woman began jumping up and down excitedly as Bitchass Hoe extended what looked like a staff. "The Miraculous of the Cat!"

Aquaman backed away a few feet at that.

"Excuse me, what?" The Flash asked, tilting his head sideways like a puppy.

"Not the staff!" Superslut said, flying towards Bitchass Hoe and trying to grab the staff, which extended. They fought over the staff, and everyone (bar Diana) was surprised when Bitchass Hoe yanked it away, then swung it at him with surprising force. He slammed into the wall, the Watchtower shaking just the slightest.

"Pumpkin wins, ladies," Babe said, coming off of the wall. Bitchass Hoe detransformed silently and went over to help Superslut up. After a few lowly exchanged words with him, she walked over to the group of adult heroes.

Diana bowed and Marinette bowed back. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The Green Lantern asked. Marinette regarded him with an icy stare.

"Marinette Dupain," she said coolly. "Enjoy the performance?" 

The Flash's eyes widened at the name and no Leauge member had ever seen him run quite as fast as he did then.


	112. Vogue Vogue Fashion Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dami is pisssseddd

"How did you know she was here?" Green Lantern asked, staring off after The Flash, who had already used the zeta tubes to go back to earth. 

"Easy," Diana said, looking slightly offended, "I felt the Miraculous." Marinette nodded, stepping over the broken glass in her heels. "I see you are busy and broken as the glass beneath your feet. We will discuss it at a later time?"

"Correct, Wonder Woman," Marinette smiled brightly at the older woman, causing ~~babe~~ Roy and ~~Superslut~~ Jon to bang their heads into two separate walls. Now she smiles. Oke-dokey. "Now. I have a schedule to stick to. We will convene at a later time, Wonder Woman. Tell your ladybug I said hello."

With that, Marinette strutted towards Roy and Jon. After Roy ~~forced~~ convinced Marinette to get on his back because 'You're just a little baby-DON'T BITE MY EAR', they 'portal'd' away to god knows where about to do god knows what.

But isn't that life?

*********

"What're you doing?" It was the third time Dick had come to check on Damian in less than half an hour. He had relocated to the Batcave, after Jason had come back to argue with Bruce some more. It was the quietest place on the estate.

"Being a _SIMP!_ " Tim called from where he was sitting at the computer.

Well, mostly quiet.

"Shut up, you weeb," Dick said, trying to contain his laughter once he saw Damian's unamused face and gestured for him to come down from where he was sitting on the giant dinosaur. Damian shook his head and Dick sighed. 

"Don't make me come up there!" Dick called. When he got no answer, he was up there in a matter of seconds. Damian was sitting with his legs crossed, glaring at his phone. "What'cha looking at, Little D?"

"Unacceptable, utterly unacceptable," he muttered, watching something on his phone. Dick looked over his shoulder and saw Marinette and Roy warming their hands over a burning building. It was in the middle of an empty field, but it was a fairly large building. Somehow, nothing around it caught fire.

 _"Guys! We should go now! The police will be here soon!"_ Dick recognized Jon's voice, but Marinette only responded with a laugh.

 _"Let them try and catch me, Jonathan," she said haughtily._ _Sirens rang out in the night and Marinette smirked._ The video ended there and Damian looked ready to bring all three of them back by their ear.

"She told me that she wasn't going to do anything too dangerous and that she was going to sleep now," Damian said furiously, "She told me that three hours ago." It was 12:30, slowly creeping onto 1:00.

"So you're upset," Dick concluded. Damian nodded, looking like a spikey looking bobblehead.

"Very."

*********

Jon slept on Roy's couch while Marinette sorted through several outfits.

"Something going on, pumpkin?" Roy asked.

She scoffed. "Why bother asking for my name if you won't use it, Harper?" She asked, throwing a leather jacket at him. When he didn't rise up to the bait, she sighed. "Impromptu fashion show, Harper."

"I'll get the music and the popcorn, princess." 


	113. Work It Move That Bitch Crazy

Taylor Swift's _Reputation_ album played loudly.

Jon slept on the couch, several articles of clothing acting as his blanket.

Roy took easy sips from the beer bottle in his hand.

And Marinette fucking worked it. 

She strutted down a makeshift runway, wearing dark red lipstick, heels, jeans, and a Gucci shirt.

She strutted down the runway in a fluffy black dress, a leather jacket over it and in a different pair of heels, her hair up in a single messy bun, _Look What You Made Me Do_ playing in the background.

"Look at herrrr!" Roy shouted, clapping several times. "Wooo!" He whistled sharply as Marinette twirled around, looking like she could care less about who lived and who died. She was an absolute badass bitch in the outfits. "You know what we should do?" He asked when she came out in a patterned black and white skirt, a black turtle neck that looked a lot like the ones that the demon normally wore, and black jacket resting over her shoulders with knee-high black socks and high heel boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as well.

"Conquer Istanbul in the name of Constantinople?" She asked dryly, jutting her hip out to one side and resting one arm on it. 

"No. Photoshoot." He threw some popcorn at her, which she caught between her fingers and shoved in her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him and he sat up a bit straighter, getting ready to shoot out his new idea. "Make an Instagram-"

"I already have one."

"A _new_ Instagram account, but instead, it's just fashion and modeling," Roy said. She looked to be considering it.

"A valid idea, Harper," she concluded thoughtfully. 

"Thank you, pumpkin." But she was already pulling out her phone and typing something into it. After a minute, she pocketed the phone. "Mind telling me what that was?" He asked, exchanging his beer and popcorn for a pint of ice cream. 

"Ordering a custom shirt. Should be here on my second day of school. Tuesday. And also, I was making a new account, Harper-Heathen," she said, not unkindly. She took a few outfits off of Jon but covered him up with a blanket instead.

"Aw, look at the little Ice Princess being a Nice Princess!" Roy crowed gleefully. She flipped him off as she walked out the door, but not before laying several clothes in his hands.

*********

"Not gonna lie, she's kinda rocking it," Tim admitted. Dick, Damian, (and much to Damian's dismay) Tim were relaxing on the dinosaur, a computer open for all three of them. Tim had originally climbed up there to inform them that Marinette had a new account and was posting pictures, but now they just stayed up there, watching Marinette's new photo's roll in.

Damian's face was red as a tomato and when Tim commented on it, he pushed him off of the dinosaur. It wasn't the first time he had pushed his brother off, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Can't disagree with you there, Timbers. What about you, Dami?" Dick asked. Damian only turned, if possible, even redder.

He muttered a response, causing Dick to nudge him. "C'mon, little D," he chided. "Nothing to say?"

"She is going to get a cold," Damian relented, glaring at the screen. She was wearing a dress, in some sort of forest, the moonlight behind her showing off her raven-colored hair. _Beautiful_.

The white dress matched the thin layer of snow on the ground and she was peaking up from her hands as if she had a secret to share.

Tim saw him staring and snorted. " _Simp."_

"Fuck you." He growled.


	114. Ciao, Bitch

"Hella cute." Marinette's head was resting against his shoulder while he held up the phone, showing her the latest picture. Marinette holding a Bic lighter and a can of hairspray with an expensive pair of sunglasses on a fluffy, small brown coat, high heels, and black jeans. 

She already had over ten thousand followers.

And it was only four AM.

Sure, she had her fair share of hate comments as well as love ones, but she just liked to reply to them with the same gusto she used when she was an assassin.

Quick and painless.

Mostly.

 **Straighthellfire:** lmao look at that rich ass bitch. ruining nature while trying to look 'pretty' doing it. you could stand to donate some of the money you spend on your outfits. those glasses must be worth more than my student debt

 **BitchQueenFromHell:** Whoever said I had bought what I am wearing? Bitch is the correct word to call me, you hellhound whore. Ruining nature? Please, a dear friend of mine would renounce his hard-learned no murdering policy just to make an exception for me. And as for donating? Please, you slut, I donate more than you ever would. Excuse me while I got upload more amazing pictures while you cry over your cheating boyfriend, Charles Lee. Ciao, slut.

And that's when Instagram learned that **BitchQueenFromHell** could destroy you without feeling guilty in the least.

"Thanks, Harper," she said, yawning.

"Ready for bed, pumpkin?" She shook her head tiredly, still leaning against him tiredly. "C'mon. You need sleep to be the best bitch you can be tomorrow." She stood up a bit straighter after that. 

"Fine." 

Kaalki opened a small portal and Roy, once more, lifted her on his back. She was asleep by the time they were on the other side of the portal. He set her down on the couch, opposite Jon.

With that, he turned out the lights and curled up on the armchair by the TV, satisfied with the unexpected day. 

**********

"Leaving now, Harper," Marinette called, three and a half hours later, already ready. 

Harper made some sort of noise that confirmed that he was listening. "I don't wanna goooooo," Jon whined, leaning against Marinette. He stifled a yawn. "I'm tireddd."

"Let's go, Jonathan." With that, she pulled the abnormally strong boy through the portal and to Gotham.

***********

Damian did not expect Marinette to actually show up to school. Well, she was there before him and _damn_ she looked good. Black music notes stood out against a white background on her strapless dress. A small black leather jacket and black leggings didn't seem nearly warm enough for her, but she wasn't even shivering. Instead of high heels, like he guessed she would wear, she wore simple black flats. Large black glasses sat on her nose as if she'd just come inside and hadn't had time to put them on her head yet.

"-come we have to take orders from you?" A tall boy stood over Marinette's small frame. He was skinny but looked like he could win a game of twister with the small muscles on him. 

Marinette didn't respond at first, choosing to take a sip of whatever was in her Starbucks cup instead while staring at the boy's abdomen. Damian looked around. If Marinette was there, Jon had to be around there somewhere and yep there he was, lying on top of the lockers, watching the show with faint amusement. 

When he saw Damian staring at him, he climbed down from the lockers, landing on his back.

"Hi, Dami!" He said brightly as he stood up again. 

"Jonathan. What is going on?" He asked curtly. Jon only smiled wider. "Jonathan." Jon put a finger to his lips, then motioned for him to continue to watch. Damian turned back to Marinette, who was still staring at the boy's chest.

A long sip of her drink was heard, followed by, "You done yet, princess?" She asked, holding her drink out to her side, which another person took out of her hands for her. At the lack of the boy's response, she cleared her throat and pushed up her sunglasses so they were resting on her head. "Good." Quick and deadly as a snake about to strike, she took the tie around the boy's neck and brought him down to her level so he could look her in her cold, bright blue eyes. "You will take orders from me because I fucking said so, coward. Plus, I got some blackmail. Now. I've got a class to get to. Ciao, bitch." With that, she let go of the boy and strutted away to her first class of the day.


	115. Stoopid, not Stupid

Marinette internally panicked when she saw Damian walk into her class.

 _He has the same class as you, **stoopid**_ , she thought to herself. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was basically a mess. A hot mess, sure, but a mess nonetheless. She calmed her breathing and appeared nonchalant as Damian took his seat next to her. 

The rest of the day was spent trying to avoid Damian, as much as it pained her, she succeeded. 

"Mari," Jon poked her in the back during lunch, when she was ordering her food. She forced herself to appear calm and cool. "Why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not," she hissed back, taking an apple onto her tray.

"Bullshit. _OhmygodIsaidaswearI'msosorry-"_

"You were saying?" Marinette interrupted his rambling, smiling softly as she did. 

"Yes. Bullcrap. You've been avoiding him all day." He said, his face red as the apple she took when he swore again. She stayed silent as he followed her, still talking. "You haven't even made eye contact. Good thing you two live in the same house."

Ah, yes. She couldn't evade fate (SHE MEANT _DAMIAN_ **GODDAMNIT** ) forever. Wait-Jon was saying something about bonding on patrol as well. Shit.

Would they even let her go patroling after her coma? Did they think her in a state of uneven mentality?

Probably.

Did she care?

Yes.

Was she going to act on it, stay home, rest, and seek the help she needed?

Abso-fucking-lutely not.

"I'm patrolling with Jason tonight." To be fair, she didn't even realize she was going to say that until it was said. Jon stopped his rambling and stared at her. 

Ah, this should be good.

********

"Todd," she hissed into the phone. She was currently in the girl's bathroom, subtly avoiding Damian and Jon since it was about fifteen minutes until the end of school. 

" _What_ , cupcake." His voice came through gravely as if he'd just woken up from a hangover. "Who do you need me to kill? Wait- no. Do you need help hiding the body? Wait- that's also stupid. You need an alibi, right?"

"I have some information that might be valuable to the Red Hood, Todd," she said, faint amusement crawling into her voice. She heard something move on the phone. Blankets? Curtains, perhaps?

"Spill, short-stack," he said a minute later. 

"There's been a group of men hanging around the school, harassing the girls and offering drugs and whatnot. I think it's part of the Black Mask or something like that," she tried to play the dumb bitch, smiling at the other girl who was washing her hands in the sink. 

_The Black Mask?_ The Girl mouthed, seeing her on the phone. Marinette put a scared look on her face and nodded.

"Yeah, just pick me up. You're literally ten minutes away, I know your apartment building," she rolled her eyes at the girl playfully and the girl giggled. 

"How do you know where I am."

"I'm magic, now come and pick me up, please." She said, adding a bit of a whine into her voice as she did.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _hhhhhhhhhhhhhh **hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_." The line went silent for a moment, then,

"Fine."

She put her phone in her purse.

Now all she had to do was avoid Damian. She didn't want him to see her like this. 

Weepy, a disgrace, pitiful, worthless.

He needed someone strong, not a fake ass magic girl. And Maybe when she was done, she'd explain it all to him.

Damian would understand, right?


	116. Chapter 116

'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' blared from Jason's truck outside of the school, five minutes early. 

She didn't know what surprised her more. That he was early or that he was playing Christmas music and screaming along to the lyrics, like you do. 


	117. Whoops

Okay.

so.

i accidentally updated the last chapter before it was ready because I was trying to save it???

and then my shit storm of a laptop wouldn’t let me access the site???? _But you all just seemed to accept that I would update like that???_

but like I totally would at some point.

ANYWAYS

that was, obviously, a full chapter.

it got posted a bit earlier than I wanted so like

sorry?

but really not bc y’all just accepted it and that was funny as hell

but I probably will be updating a new chapter soon just so you know and don’t kill me bc I have y’all a tiny chapter

so  
see y’all next chapter

~TheDrift

(sorry again, my lovelies)


	118. Is Cupcake Worse Than Pumpkin?

"I will not beg."

"That's fine, you're not coming even if you do."

"I am coming, Todd." Marinette crossed her arms as Jason got ready in his Red Hood suit. "I was trained from birth to be perfect. I am sure I can manage Gotham's sharp air." 

"As fucking poetic as that sounds, no. What did B say?" Jason asked, pulling on his red helmet.

Marinette smiled a crossed her arms. "He'd probably say no."

"Then why are you asking me?" Jason asked, mocking her stance.

"Because Bruce isn't the boss of you." 

A muttered ' _fuck'_ could be heard as Jason's resolve vanished. 

She was coming with him.

*************

It wasn't magic that gave Marinette her new suit, though Jason insisted on her taking Kaalki ("Aw, you do care!" "Shut up, it's just in case we need a second escape plan-sToP sMiLiNg lIKe tHaT!"), but she had made her own.

It was a simple black suit, knives wrapped in the shirt that wrapped along with her. She had long black gloves on, like ballgown style, paired with black combat boots and thick black leggings. A small hood covered most of her braided hair and cloth covered the bottom half of her face, leaving her piercing blue eyes left alone.

"On the roof," she said quietly into her comms.

"Put your goddamn coat on, Cupcake," Jason growled. She looked around and saw him entering the building. He flipped her off. 

"I protest this."

"Protest it with your coat on, Cupcake." Great. Was that her name now? She was not about to have her name be _Cupcake_ of all things. 

"I protest the name as well- Hood what _are you doing?_ " She hissed, but it was no use now. Red Hood didn't listen to her, and she had no choice but to watch as he strode right into the group of 20-35 bad guys. They were all surrounding a map of Gotham. Some of the schools were circled, along with a few houses and apartments. "How do you already have blood on you?" She quietly screeched. 

"Perfected practice, Cupcake." Oh, god. First Pumpkin and now Cupcake? Did they even process the fact that she was a trained assassin? 

Fuck.

"Don't start shooting-!" Marinette groaned as Hood shot the first man he saw in the leg. Well. That got _everybody's attention._ Guns were drawn from everybody in the room and pointed right at her ~~brother~~ partner. "God, Hood. Couldn't you wait until I had some intel?" But Hood was already talking over her.

"Hey, gents! Miss me?" He was saying. 

"What the hell are 'ya doing here?" A balding fat man spoke up. Probably rich, by the look of his suit.

" _Marinette!"_ Ah. Oracle. She was waiting for Babs to find out.

"Busy," Marinette hissed back. Shit, they were going to take her back to the manor, weren't they? Might as well make herself useful before they got her. 

She consentrated back on Hood's conversation.

"-Haven't killed in months! You're jut the Bat's little bitch now." The balding man got bullet in his head. 

"Haven't killed since _January._ And I've just been itching to." You could practically hear the smirk on his face. He started to walk around the room, babbling about how he has perimerters and expectations and blah blah blah.

Marinette wasn't really listening.

No, she was focused on the man who was aiming a pistol at Hood. She waited for Hood to realize that the man had a gun, but as she saw his shaking hand still, she knew she had to do something.

So, of course, she did the only logical thing.

"That is quite rude." She had dropped down from the ceiling, glass shattering everywhere, and landed on the map that was on the table gracefully. The man shot the bullet and she managed to _slice_ the bullet in half without even flinching.

"Hey, Cupcake," Hood greeted. Marinette ignored him and stroad forwards on the table. She crouched down to the man's height and looked at him in the eye. "What'cha doing?"

"This man has disrespected you. I shall deal with it. Continue." With that, the Red Hood started to talk again. Schools, drugs, kids, money, guns, etc, etc. Marinette just tuned it out, staring the man in the eyes instead. 

The man had to be around thirty years old, bright (scared) grey eyes, blonde hair, and a thin frame. 

Blondie tried to look anywhere but her, but she just put her one of her hidden knives under his chin, forcing his gaze upward. "I do not like you." A simple statement, quiet enough not to inturrupt Hood, but loud enough for only the man to hear.

Wisely, he stayed quiet, waiting for Marinette to finish. "You tried to kill my compainion. An eye for an eye?" Marinette asked innocently, savoring how the man's eyes widened. Fear. How simple it was. It should've been illegal for how easy it was to inflict it on somebody. It had always interested her, but she had always ( _always_ ) pushed it to the back of her mind, disgusted with herself.

"Maybe," she mused softly. "Maybe a warning will suffice. Alright. A warning." She took a few moments to contemplate what she would do, the focused on the man again. No one would hurt her-...

Friends? 

No.

Family.

_Brother._

**Fuck.**

She got attached.

With a few flicks of her knife, the man was on the ground, trying not to cry as bled spilled out of his wound shaped like a gun that Red Hood commonly used.

Not on her watch.


	119. Jason Is Good At Comfort (Some Of The Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone. I've just been drained and a slight case of writers block. Here's another chapter tho

"Did you just Zorro a gun into that guy?" Red Hood paused his talking to ask. Marinette lifted herself down into the man's seat as the man on the floor cried in pain. 

"Yes."

"Badass, Cupcake." 

"Thanks. Don't call me cupcake." She twirled the knife around in her gloved hands carelessly as Hood continued his little triad. By the time he was done, three more people had been shot and four more had at least seven broken bones.

A productive night, she would call it.

**********

"Alright." Jason had his helmet off. His domino mask was covered in little flecks of the blood of probably the man he was standing over. Marinette was sitting on one of the crates at the docks, silently watching her brother take down five men without breaking a sweat. "What's up?" They had painted the town red. First, the Art Museum where some guy was trying to steal some magical thing but then Red Hood stole it from him, and then Marinette didn't really give a shit.

Second. McDonald's. They were hungry and it was eleven. Why not?

There were a lot of other places, but Marinette couldn't be bothered to remember.

"Hm?"

"Dickhead's better at this, but I know something's up with you. Spill." They were surrounded by limp bodies. She really couldn't tell if they were dead or alive and she really didn't care.

~~That much. She was just grateful she didn't have to condemn herself anymore by taking any more lives. But saving her brother's and warning people? That she could do. She could do that just fine.~~

"There's nothing wrong," She said automatically. Hood shrugged, then grabbed his cracked helmet from a few feet away and scowled at it.

***POV change bc I really wanted to write and I can't write smooth pov changes rn***

Jason'd have to buy a new helmet. Or just steal another one from the cave. He mused silently, looking at crack right down the middle of it. Marinette had gone batshit wild when a thug attempted to shoot him in the head. The man was beaten within an inch of his life. He liked Marinette.

"I guess I don't want Robin to see me like this," she said suddenly. Nice. She was talking. And then she continued to talk. "I feel weak like I'm unworthy of anything right now. Roy helped a little bit, made me see that I was still a bit valuable. I don't want to show up to see him if I'm unworthy. It'd be a disaster."

"Bullshit."

"Pardon?" Marinette gaped slightly at him.

"Bullshit. Unworthy? Cupcake, that little demon would be damned back to hell if he ever found you 'unworthy'-" Marinette giggled at the voice he made "- and he'd do it himself! That little beast would go to the moon and farther if you asked him. You're worthy of everything you've ever wanted. Please believe the truth I speak. You're a wonderful human and whoever says otherwise gets a kick in the balls. I know you feel crappy sometimes, overwhelmed, even. But that'll pass. You need to fight through it. You'll make it through the other end if you stop this negative thinking. I'm going to remind you every goddamned day that you're special and deserve to be in this world. You wanna know why? Because you're you, idiot." 

Marinette had small tears in her eyes. Jason looked slightly unnerved by it and shifted from foot to foot.

He was not prepared for the small girl to fling herself at him. Her legs went around his waist and her arms around his neck as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

Jason awkwardly patted her back. "Alright, Cupcake. Let's go. We're done for tonight." With those softly spoken words, Jason shifted her so she was still clinging to him but on his back and made his way over to his motorcycle. 

The familiar purr of the engine drowned out Marinette's soft hiccups as they made their way back to Jason's apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw go read Sweet Like Cinnamon. It's a genderbent maribat fic and's it really good so far


	120. Zsasz Shoot Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette would literally YEET herself out a window rather than talking to her crush about her emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Sorry ive been gone, babes.   
> I was just in a bit of a funk and I cried a lot  
> but now I'm better?  
> Oh, well, nothing to do about it now. Sorry though.

Tuesday.

Jason dropped Marinette off at the manor at five AM, much to his displeasure and to her delight. 

"Question," Tim said, startling her oh so very slightly when she walked into the kitchen to grab a kitchen. She raised an eyebrow as she turned on the lights, causing Tim to make a hissing sound. 

"Yes, Tim Timmery?" Marinette asked, making herself some coffee. He rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Did you engrave a gun on someone's face?"

"I was angry."

"No."

"They were a child harasser."

"Okay fine."

Marinette sat down by Tim, looking over his shoulder at the computer. "Someone's been snatching kids," Tim explained with a sigh. "I'm _so_ close."

"Last time?"

"Eight days ago," Tim said disgruntledly. 

"Alrighty." Marinette took Tim's coffee and downed it, before downing her own. "I'll take this over. You go sleep or I'm telling Barbara to lock-up this case nice and tight." Tim stared at her; as if debating the cons and pros.

"Fine."

***

"Yesssss," Marinette jumped absurdly high as she took her package into her hands. She was in an slightly better mood than yesterday, but only because her shirt had come and Jason had talked to her. 

"What's that?" Cass was at her side, silent as ever. Marinette didn't even jump as she tore open the package.

"My new shirt. A true MDC." It was a plain dark grey sweatshirt, with black letters all clear. _Straight From Roy Harper's Pumpkin Farm_. 

Cass made a questioning noise.

"My thank you to Harper," Marinette explained as they headed up to her room. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and put a white undershirt over her sweatshirt as Cass hopped on her bed.

"Go downstairs and make little brother happy now?" Cass asked as Marinette slipped on Nikes and grabbed another winter coat. 

Marinette made a face. "Staying emotionally suppressed is... easier?" 

Cass stared at her until Marinette sighed. "Fine. Can you call him up? I'd rather death with this before... we go to school and get awkward."

The older girl nodded and hopped off of the bed. Marinette could hear the little ballerina as she went down the stairs.

" _Cassandra! What are you doing? I demand you get off of my back!"_ She could hear Damian shout.

Marinette paced around her room. Oh, god. What was she going to say? Would he think her weak if she put her emtions on the table? No, it'd just make it awkward, wouldn't it? God, this was a bad idea. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshit she could hear them coming up the stairs. 

Ah, the window! 

Marinette had half of her body out the window when Damian was shoved into her room, looking extremely awkward. 

"Marinette?"

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i have a new fic out... except its kind of not a fic? It's not apart of any fandom so it's kinda just a book. I'd be really happy if you read it. It's called 'want me to clean the blood off of your shoes or can you do it yourself?' and its a mafia book.  
> I'd really like if you'd read it and give me some feedback but it's okay if you don't :)
> 
> *whispers* also comment if you're still here I just wanna know if you guys are still here


	121. Not An Update I'm Sorry But The Story Isn't Over

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. 

Truth be told, I've run out of ideas. I've hit a roadblock in the brainscape.

So if y'all could drop a few in the comments that'd honestly be the greatest thing ever to happen in the history of the world.

If not, I'll see y'all when I find something to make this all balance out.

Again, I'm sorry I didn't say or update this later and I love you all

<333

-

Bella


End file.
